Ranma: ¿Vivo o muerto?
by MARK69
Summary: Un cuerpo sin vida, igual a él, lleva a Ranma, al borde de la locura. Apariciones especiales, de personajes de Slayers, Magic Knight Rayearth, Card Captor Sakura, Patlabor, Corrector Yui, Ghost Sweeper Mikami, Bubblegum Crisis y Sailor Moon...
1. Vanas ilusiones

"**Ranma ½": "Ranma: ¿Vivo o muerto?".**

**Fanfiction escrita por: Marco Antonio Carballo (**MARK6_)**. **

**Basada en los personajes creados por: Rumiko Takahashi. Todos los personajes son propiedad y Copyright © de ésta autora, excepto Eriko, Junko, Michi y Sachiko, personajes propiedad y Copyright © de Vince Seifert. Kiyune Maeda / Akiko Yamaguchi y Yuriko Inamochi, son propiedad y Copyright © del autor.**

**Episodio 1: "Vanas ilusiones".**

**Nota: Con ésta fanfiction, ****"Ranma: ¿Vivo o muerto?"****, se clausura "La Trilogía Iniciática", la cual marca un nuevo comienzo en las sagas de "Ranma ½". Como ya se dijo al inicio de las anteriores 2 fanfictions, "El Medallón Siniestro" y "¡Pánico en Nerima!", éstas 3 fanfictions, en la línea temporal, se ubican después del final del manga de "Ranma ½", o sea, después de la fallida boda de Ranma y Akane. Además, se desarrolla poco después del final del anime de "Sailor Moon", o sea, la batalla de las Sailor Scouts contra Sailor Galaxia, además de poco antes del final de la Temporada 1 de "Magic Knight Rayearth - Las Guerreras Mágicas", o sea, la batalla de éstas contra Zagato.**

En el parque de Nerima, nada estaba bien. Daisuke, Hiroshi, Sayuri y Yuka, al ir al festival deportivo, hallaron a Akari, la prometida de Ryoga, llorando ante un cuerpo sin vida. El cuerpo era idéntico a Ranma. Eso era lo más impresionante de todo.

-¿Qué haremos con este cuerpo, chicos? –preguntaba Daisuke, mesándose la cabeza.

-¡Yo no sé! –contestó Hiroshi. -¡De por sí, sabemos que es falso!

-¿Qué les parece, chicos, si lo enterramos por ahí? –quiso saber Sayuri.

-¡No, yo digo que lo llevemos con el Dr. Tofú! –sugirió Yuka.

-¿Para qué? ¿Para que le haga la autopsia? –intervino Akari, secándose los ojos.

-¡No, Akari! –contestó Yuka. -¡Mi idea es que lo examine, y pueda descubrir si este sujeto es, o no, Ranma! ¡Tenemos que saber la verdad, a como sea!

Akari, tras ver a sus amigos a los ojos, asintió. A decir verdad, ella apreciaba mucho a Ranma, y deseaba saber si ese tipo sin vida era él, o era un impostor, y de que tipo.

Acto seguido, dejó que, entre Daisuke y Hiroshi, cargaran el cuerpo aquel, el cual era 100% igual a Ranma. Al rato, llegaron a la clínica del Dr. Tofú. Este, al verlos llegar, se sorprendió bastante.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué le pasó a Ranma, chicos? –preguntó el joven médico, bastante extrañado.

-¡No lo sabemos, Dr. Tofú! –contestó Daisuke. -¿Puede examinarlo? ¡Hace un rato, Akari lo halló así, en un punto del parque!

-¡Hemos tratado de despertarlo, pero no responde! –intervino Yuka. -¡Le voy a ser sincera, me temo lo peor de lo peor!

-¡Ni de broma digas eso, Yuka! –protestó Sayuri, lanzándole una feroz mirada a su mejor amiga. -¡Ranma estará bien, ya lo vas a ver!

-¡Suficiente, chicos! –cortó la discusión el Dr. Tofú. -¡Ayúdenme a ponerlo en una de las camas, para poder examinarlo mejor!

-¡Ya oyeron al doctor, Daisuke y Hiroshi! –ordenó Yuka, haciendo cara de seria, aunque luego sonrió. -¡Pónganlo en una de éstas camas!

Daisuke y Hiroshi obedecieron a Yuka, y pusieron al inconsciente Ranma en una cama. Acto seguido, el Dr. Tofú se acercó a examinarlo.

-¿Ranma va a estar bien, Dr. Tofú? –preguntó Akari, quien ya estaba algo más calmada.

-¡No lo sé, Akari! –dijo el Dr. Tofú, apuradamente. -¡Tengo una idea! ¿Por qué no vienes, con tus amigos, después del festival, a ver si ha habido algún cambio?

-¡Me parece bien! –contestó Akari, sonriendo. -¿Ustedes que me dicen, chicos? ¿Aceptan la sugerencia del Dr. Tofú?

-¡Sayuri y yo vendremos! –respondió Daisuke, al tiempo que él y Sayuri se tomaban de la mano, y se sonreían mutuamente.

-¡Cuenta con Hiroshi y conmigo, Akari! –agregó Yuka, mientras Hiroshi asentía con la cabeza a lo dicho por ella.

Entretanto, en el Instituto Furinkan...

-¡Hoy sí que llegamos temprano, Akane! –dijo Ranma, tomando aire.

-¡Así es, Ranma! –secundó Akane. -¡A veces, es bueno que los maestros se retrasen, un poco, a la hora de llegar!

-¡Hola, chicos! –saludó Ukyo. -¡Por lo visto, hoy llegamos justo a tiempo, antes de que inicien las competencias!

Justo entonces, Akari, Daisuke, Hiroshi, Sayuri y Yuka llegaron al aula. Al ver a Ranma, no lo podían creer. Akari tomó la iniciativa.

-¡Ranma! -dijo Akari, abrazando a Ranma. -¡Gracias al Cielo, ya estás bien!

Akane, Daisuke, Hiroshi, Sayuri, Ukyo y Yuka, así como el resto de compañeros, estaban pasmados de ver aquella reacción de la prometida de Ryoga, quien iba llegando en ese momento, acompañado por Nabiki, la hermana mayor de Akane, quien debió llevarlo de su aula, a la que de verdad le correspondía.

-¿Qué pasa, Akari? –quiso saber Ranma, algo incómodo. -¿Por qué me abrazas así?

-¡Es que me alegra verte bien, Ranma! ¿No lo entiendes? –preguntó Akari.

-¿Qué pasa aquí, Ranma? –quiso saber Ryoga. -¿Planeas quitarme a mi prometida?

-¡Ni de broma, Ryoga! –contestó Ranma, zafándose del abrazo de Akari. -¡Algo le pasa a Akari, porque está actuando muy extraña!

-¡Hola, Ryoga! –exclamó Akari, dando media vuelta, y besando en plena boca a su prometido. -¡Perdona mi forma de actuar, pero pasó lo siguiente: hallé a Ranma en el parque, inconsciente y, junto con Daisuke, Hiroshi, Sayuri y Yuka, lo llevé a la clínica del Dr. Tofú! ¡Al parecer, no tenía nada malo!

-¡Un momento! –interrumpió Ranma, ya molesto. -¡Yo nunca estuve hoy, ni en el parque, ni en la clínica del Dr. Tofú! ¡Estuve en casa y, de ahí, vine al colegio con Akane! ¿No es verdad, Akane?

-¿Eh? ¡Así es, Ranma! –dijo Akane, algo confundida. -¡Ranma y yo, como hacemos siempre, nos vinimos juntos al colegio!

-¡Lo sabía! –gritó Hiroshi, dando un salto de alegría. -¡Sabía que, ese cuerpo, era falso! ¡Que feliz estoy, de haber tenido la razón!

-¿Cuerpo? ¿De qué cuerpo hablas, Hiroshi? –preguntó Ranma.

-¡Yo contestaré a tu pregunta, Ranma! –intervino Yuka. -¡Hiroshi se refiere al cuerpo, igual a tí, que llevamos con el Dr. Tofú!

-¿Deseas ir, después de clases, a verlo? –inquirió Akari.

-¡Sí, chicos! –dijo Ranma, haciendo como si el asunto no le importara. -¡A decir verdad, creo que es mejor ir, verlo, y salir de toda duda!

-¡Nosotros debemos ir, y decirle al Dr. Tofú que ese cuerpo es falso! –fue el comentario de Daisuke. Al parecer, él también estaba, como Hiroshi, convencido al 100% de la falsedad de aquel cuerpo.

-¡No me importa lo que digan! –exclamó Akane. -¡Falso o no, debo ir a verlo! ¡Akari, nos vamos juntas después de terminado el festival! ¿Te parece bien?

-¿Eh? ¡Sí, claro, Akane! –contestó Akari. -¡No nos acompañas, Ryoga?

-¡Desde luego, Akari! –dijo el "Chico Eternamente Perdido" (Así llamaba Shampoo, en plan de broma, a Ryoga). -¡Algo como esto, no me lo pierdo por nada!

"_¡Yo tampoco me lo voy a perder!"_, pensó una chica de larga cabellera negra, la cual, saliendo del aula, se dirigió a un baño cercano. Una vez allí, procedió a despojarse del uniforme del Instituto Furinkan, dejando ver que, debajo de este, llevaba un leotardo celeste del Instituto San Hebere. Acto seguido, la chica abrió una ventana del baño y, dando un impresionante salto, abandonó el lugar, dirigiéndose a su colegio femenino. Llegó ahí en pocos minutos, y se presentó ante Kodachi, la hermana de Kuno, y capitana del equipo de gimnasia rítmica.

-¿Y bien, Kiyune? –preguntó Kodachi. -¿Hay algo de interés en el ambiente?

-¡Así es, Capitana Kodachi! –contestó Kiyune. -¡Apareció un cuerpo sin vida y, al parecer, es un cuerpo igual a Ranma Saotome!

-¡Vaya, vaya! –dijo Kodachi, frotándose las manos. -¿Sabes dónde está?

-¡Está en la clínica del Dr. Tofú, Capitana Kodachi! –informó Kiyune.

-¡Debes ir allá, Kiyune, y averiguar todo lo que puedas! –ordenó Kodachi. -¡Debo saber la verdad, sobre cual Ranma es el verdadero, si el vivo, o el muerto!

-¡Voy en el acto, Capitana Kodachi! –se despidió Kiyune, inclinándose ante Kodachi, justo como si ésta fuera una reina, o algo por el estilo.

Algunos minutos después, Kiyune llegó a la clínica del Dr. Tofú, vestida de enfermera, y pidió una oportunidad de trabajar ahí. El joven médico, sin sospechar nada, se la concedió, ya que iba a necesitar ayuda, para analizar el cuerpo, igual a Ranma, que estaba ahí. Kiyune sonrió, complacida de verdad.

"_¡Médico tonto, ahora va a ver como me voy a divertir, cuando meta toda la información, relacionada con ese cuerpo, en el ZIP que traigo en mi bolsillo!"_, pensó Kiyune, mientras ayudaba a procesar algunos archivos de datos.

-¡Son las 12:15 del mediodía, e iré a almorzar, señorita Yamaguchi! –dijo el Dr. Tofú, mientras alistaba su billetera. -¡Mientras no estoy, asegure los archivos sobre ese cuerpo que hemos analizado, y que es igual al joven Ranma Saotome!

**Nota: El Dr. Tofú llama a Kiyune "Señorita Yamaguchi", porque, al llegar ella, le presenta una identificación falsa, a nombre de Akiko Yamaguchi. En realidad, Kiyune se apellida Maeda, y es prima de Tomoyo Daidouji, la chica millonaria de "Sakura Card Captors", manga y anime del Grupo CLAMP.**

-¡Excelente, Dr. Tofú! –afirmó Kiyune, revisando unos archivos. -¡Vaya, y disfrute su almuerzo! ¡Yo traje algo de comer, y comeré apenas acabe con esto!

-¡Muy bien, señorita Yamaguchi! –agregó el Dr. Tofú, sonriendo. -¡Nos veremos en una hora y media, para seguir con las pruebas de ese cuerpo, el cual es igual a Ranma Saotome, alumno del Instituto Furinkan!

Tras decir esto, el Dr. Tofú salió, dirigiéndose a un restaurante cercano, donde procedió a almorzar arroz, gambas fritas, sopa de fideos con carne, y té verde.

Mientras tanto, en su oficina, la señorita Yamaguchi, o sea, Kiyune Maeda, alumna del Instituto San Hebere, sacaba fotos del cuerpo. Para su enorme sorpresa, ese cuerpo era idéntico a Ranma Saotome; ahora, sólo le faltaba descifrar si era él, o no. Luego de tomarle las fotos, las pasó por un "scanner", y las metió en un ZIP, aparato con una capacidad aproximada a la que tendrían 70 diskettes.

-¡Listo! ¡La Capitana Kodachi estará orgullosa de mí! –se dijo Kiyune, mientras guardaba el ZIP en su cartera. -¡Ahora, a seguir con mis obligaciones!

Al rato, el Dr. Tofú regresó, y la lluviosa tarde se les fue, a él y a su "asistente", en analizar ese cuerpo. Ranma y sus amigos no pudieron ir, debido a la lluvia.

En la noche, Kiyune se dirigió a la Mansión Kuno y, una vez allí, le entregó el ZIP a Kodachi. Acto seguido, ambas se pusieron a ver las fotos que Kiyune tomó.

A cada foto que pasaba, Kodachi se iba poniendo más y más lívida de la furia. Kiyune notó eso, y empezó a preocuparse en serio, por lo que iba a venir.

-¿Le pasa algo, Capitana Kodachi? –quiso saber Kiyune, sólo por costumbre.

-¡Nadie mata a mi amado Ranma, y queda impune! –exclamó Kodachi, dando un puñetazo a la mesa, la cual se partió en dos.

-¿Qué dijo? –inquirió Kiyune, creyendo que había escuchado mal.

-¿Sabes quién es ese chico, Kiyune? –preguntó Kodachi, bajando la voz.

-¿Qué no es Ranma Saotome, Capitana Kodachi? –quiso saber la chica-espía.

-¡Así es, Kiyune, es Ranma Saotome! –contestó Kodachi, volviendo a ponerse lívida de la furia. -¡Alguien asesinó a Ranma Saotome, y lo está suplantando!

-¿Y qué piensa hacer al respecto? –fue la siguiente pregunta de Kiyune.

-¡Usaré mi artillería pesada, contra ese indecente impostor! –respondió Kodachi, al tiempo que sacaba su agenda, y empezaba a llamar a las chicas de su grupo de gimnasia, Eriko, Junko, Michi y Sachiko, con quienes habló de una en una, citándolas para la mañana siguiente, para _**"una reunión de emergencia, la cual no podía ser cancelada o ignorada, bajo ningún motivo"**_. Kiyune estaba tragando grueso, al escuchar eso.

"_¡En la primera oportunidad que tenga, deberé llamar a mi amiga, Yuriko Inamochi, para que ella llame a su amiga del Instituto Furinkan, Yuka, y ésta pueda prevenir al joven Ranma Saotome! ¡Algo me dice que, muy pronto, las cosas se van a poner, una vez más, "patas arriba", acá, en Nerima!"_, pensaba Kiyune, mientras escuchaba los juramentos de la furiosa Kodachi.

Al día siguiente...

-¿Sí, diga? –saludó Yuka, contestando su teléfono celular. -¡Hola, Yuriko! ¿Qué puedo hacer por tí, querida amiga?

-¡Hola, Yuka! ¡Debes poner sobre aviso a Ranma Saotome! –anunció Yuriko. -¡Su vida, si no está muerto aún, corre un serio peligro!

Tras un breve momento, Yuriko le explicó a Yuka las intenciones de Kodachi.

-¡Me encargaré de eso, Yuriko! –prometió Yuka. -¡Gracias, y hasta luego!

Yuka colgó y procedió a buscar a Sayuri. Una vez que la halló, procedió a informarle de lo que le había dicho Yuriko, su amiga e informante del Instituto San Hebere.

Sayuri no estaba nada contenta con lo que escuchaba, y sugirió reunir a Akane y Ukyo, para tenerlas al tanto de los torcidos planes de la loca de Kodachi.

Yuka aceptó, _**"más rápido que inmediatamente..."**_, como decía ella a veces.

-¡Debemos hablar con ustedes, Akane y Ukyo! –dijo Yuka.

-¿De qué se trata, Yuka? –quiso saber Akane.

-¡Espero que sea algo importante! –terció Ukyo.

-¡Ya lo creo que lo es! –exclamó Sayuri.

-¡La vida de Ranma corre peligro, chicas! –soltó Yuka, de repente. -¡Un grupo de chicas, del Instituto San Hebere, vendrá a atacarlo!

-¡Debemos prevenir a Ranma! –exclamó Akane.

-¡Vamos ya, Akane! –la apuró Ukyo, jalándola de un brazo.

Tras buscar a Ranma, Akane, Sayuri, Ukyo y Yuka, lo hallaron, sentado en el comedor, y leyendo un libro del manga "Chobits".

**Nota: Para quienes no lo recuerden, "Chobits" es un manga y anime del Grupo CLAMP, los mismos creadores de las series "RG Veda", "Tokyo Babylon", "X-1999", "Magic Knight Rayearth - Las Guerreras Mágicas", Sakura Card Captors" y "Angelic Layer", todas llevadas ya al anime. **

-¡Hola, chicas! ¿Qué les pasa? –preguntó, dejando de leer.

-¡Hay problemas, Ranma! –empezó Sayuri. -¡Un grupo de chicas del Instituto San Hebere viene por tí, vienen a atacarte!

-¡Rayos, y yo que odio pelear con chicas! –gruñó Ranma, dando un golpe a la mesa.

-¡Eso es bien sabido, Ran-Chan, pero deberás pelear con ellas! –dijo Ukyo, al tiempo que hacía un gesto, como si tuviera un mal presentimiento.

Entretanto, en el Instituto San Hebere...

-¡Ustedes saben el motivo, por el cual las he llamado, chicas! –empezó Kodachi, dirigiéndose a Eriko, Junko, Michi y Sachiko.

-¡Pues no, Capitana Kodachi, no lo sabemos! –contestó Eriko, tomando la voz cantante.

-¿Nos podría decir? –preguntó Junko. -¡Según su llamada, era urgente!

-¡Díganos, por favor! –intervino Michi. -¡El suspenso nos mata!

-¡Ya es hora de saber, por que estamos aquí! –alegó Sachiko, mientras bebía agua.

-¡Ustedes 4, van a eliminar a un sujeto muy indecente! –explicó Kodachi.

-¿Nos puede decir su nombre, por favor? –quiso saber Eriko, mientras se limaba las uñas, con aire desenfadado. -¡Es mejor así, para evitar confusiones!

-¡Irán al Instituto Furinkan, y eliminarán a Ranma Saotome! –ordenó Kodachi.

-¡No creo haber escuchado bien, Capitana Kodachi! –dijo Junko.

-¡Ni yo! –intervino Michi. -¿Dijo que eliminemos a Ranma Saotome? ¡No puede ser!

-¡Michi dice bien! –intervino Sachiko. -¿Ranma Saotome, no es su gran amor?

-¡Ranma Saotome, el hombre a quien yo amo, ha sido asesinado, y un indecente impostor lo está suplantando! –explicó Kodachi, ya sollozando. -¡Acaben con él!

-¡Nos encargaremos! –asintió Eriko. -¡Junko, Michi, Sachiko, alisten sus armas!

Junko, Michi y Sachiko, asintiendo, alistaron sus armas de combate, que eran cintas, bolos, pelotas y aros. Además, alistaron unas cápsulas de gas lacrimógeno, así como otras de gas paralizante, y unos aparatos que propinaban descargas eléctricas de 500 voltios. En pocas palabras, iban preparadas, como si fueran para una guerra.

Eriko esperó a que sus 3 compañeras estuvieran listas, y procedió a imitarlas, una vez que ellas terminaron. Al final, revisó todo el armamento, y sonrió, satisfecha.

-¡Ya saben su misión, chicas! –exclamó Kodachi, secándose los ojos. -¡Vayan por ese impostor, y no se detengan, hasta que lo eliminen!

-¡Cuente con nosotras, no fallaremos! –juró Eriko, sonriente.

-¡Sí! –secundaron, al unísono, Junko, Michi y Sachiko.

Haciendo una reverencia, como hiciera horas antes Kiyune, las 4 compañeras de grupo de Kodachi salieron de su presencia, dirigiéndose al Instituto Furinkan.

"_¡Ese sujeto que suplanta a mi amado Ranma, conocerá de lo que soy capaz!"_, pensó Kodachi, apretando dientes y puños. _"¡Mis amigas lo acabarán con rapidez!"_

Yuriko Inamochi, la amiga de Yuka, observó cuando Eriko, Junko, Michi y Sachiko salieron del Instituto San Hebere. Al ver que tomaban dirección al Instituto Furinkan, avanzando a saltos por las azoteas, supo que el temido ataque contra Ranma Saotome, acababa de ser lanzado. Decidió actuar, con toda rapidez, y sacó su celular.

-¿Hola? –contestó Yuka, que estaba comprando un jugo de naranja en la cafetería.

-¡Yuka, soy Yuriko! –saludó Yuriko. -¡Ya ha iniciado!

-¿Cómo dices, Yuriko? –preguntó Yuka. -¿Qué cosa ha iniciado?

-¡El ataque, amiga! –explicó Yuriko. -¡Eriko, Junko, Michi y Sachiko, ya van para allá, y no se detendrán, hasta liquidar al joven Ranma Saotome! ¡Avísale, por favor!

-¡Ya voy! –asintió Yuka. -¿Esas chicas, venían por la calle, o por las azoteas?

-¡Por las azoteas! –respondió Yuriko. -¡Date prisa, Yuka, no tardan en llegar!

-¡Deja todo en mis manos, Yuriko! –acabó Yuka. -¡Advertiré a Ranma!

Cortando la llamada, Yuka llegó, al aula donde Ranma hablaba con Akane, Sayuri y Ukyo. Para su desencanto, la discusión iba en aumento.

-¡No me importa lo que digan, no pelearé con chicas! –exclamaba Ranma, molesto.

-¿No te vas a defender, si te atacan, Ran-Chan? –preguntó Ukyo. -¡No sabía que fueras un cobarde, y me has decepcionado!

-¡Ranma no es un cobarde, Ukyo! –intervino Akane. -¡Lo que pasa, es que, a él, nunca le ha gustado pelear contra chicas, y lo sabes bien!

-¡Akane dice bien, Ukyo! –secundó Sayuri, decidida. -¡Ranma, no es un cobarde!

-¡Ranma, debes estar listo! –anunció Yuka. -¡Las amigas de Kodachi, vienen hacia acá!

-¿Por qué a mí? –preguntaba Ranma, apretando dientes y puños, con los ojos cerrados.

-¡No sabemos, Ranma! –contestó Akane, preocupada. -¡Sólo ten cuidado, por favor!

-¡Hay problemas! –anunció Daisuke, llegando de repente, con Hiroshi. -¡Las amigas de Kodachi vienen para acá, y hablan de que vienen a eliminarte, Ranma!

-¡Yo las detendré, para que puedas escapar, Ranma! –prometió Hiroshi. -¡Vete ya!

-¡Hiroshi, gran loco, deja eso! –demandó Yuka a su novio. -¡Ranma no suele huir!

-¡Yuka dice bien, Hiroshi! –secundó Ranma. -¡Voy a enfrentar a ese grupo de locas!

-¡Deja que Hiroshi, y yo, te ayudemos! –solicitó Daisuke, listo para la batalla.

-¡No puedo hacer eso, Daisuke! –respondió Ranma. -¡Ellas me buscan a mí, y no voy a arriesgar a ningún amigo mío! ¡Es mi batalla, y la enfrentaré solo!

-¡Puede ser peligroso! –afirmó Hiroshi. -¡Ellas son 4, y Ranma, es sólo 1!

-¡Puedo con esas 4, y con 100 veces más chicas! –protestó Ranma. -¡No me vencerán!

Ranma no pudo decir más. Un tremendo alboroto llegó a sus oídos, y a los de sus amigos y amigas. Ese ruido, no auguraba nada bueno.

-¡Parece que ya es hora! –dijo Akane. -¿Qué harás, Ranma?

-¡Enfrentarlas, ya dije, Akane! –reafirmó Ranma. -¡Pero vaya que me sigue desagradando la idea, de tener que pelear con chicas!

En el patio del Instituto Furinkan, Eriko, Junko, Michi y Sachiko, estaban maltratando a varios alumnos y alumnas del mencionado colegio.

-¿Dónde está Ranma Saotome? –demandaba saber Eriko, mientras le doblaba un brazo a una alumna, la cual estaba a punto de desmayarse del dolor. -¡Habla, o ya verás!

-¡Debería escupirte la cara! –espetó la alumna, ya con lágrimas en los ojos, y los dientes apretados. -¡Sé que deseas hallar a Ranma, para acabar con él!

-¡¡¡¡¡WHAMP!!!!! –sonido del manotazo, propinado con el revés de la mano, que Junko le propinó a la chica del Instituto Furinkan. Un par de dientes, y un poco de sangre, cayeron con prestancia al piso.

-¡Respeta a Eriko! –rugió Junko. -¡Habla, contestando sólo lo que se te pregunta, tonta!

-¿Nos dirás dónde está Ranma Saotome? –preguntó Michi, dándole a la prisionera un golpe, con un bolo, en las costillas. -¡Habla, o respirar, te va a resultar muy doloroso!

-¡Oigan, déjenla ya! –gritó un alumno, asqueado por tanta violencia.

Ese, y varios alumnos y alumnas más, trataron de acercarse, pero Sachiko los detuvo.

-¡Al que se acerque más, lo haré pedazos a golpes, yo sola! –amenazó Sachiko.

Ranma y los demás escucharon la amenaza de Sachiko. Y se preocuparon en serio.

-¿Qué hago? –preguntaba Ranma. -¿Salgo, o no salgo?

-¡Es mejor que salgas, Ranma! –sugirió Akane. -¡Anda ya, y véncelas!

-¡Yo te ayudo, Ran-Chan! –exclamó Ukyo, tomando un balde de agua, y derramándolo encima de Ranma, haciendo que se volviera chica. -¡Listo, vé por esas locas!

Ranma (Quien, ahora, era Ranma-Chan) apareció delante de las chicas del Instituto San Hebere, justo antes de que le rompieran los brazos a un par de alumnos.

La alumna que fuera la primera prisionera, yacía en el suelo, desmayada del dolor.

-¿Buscan pelea, chicas? –retó Ranma-Chan a las 4 invasoras. -¡Vengan por mí!

-¡Es la enana pelirroja, a la que odia la Capitana Kodachi! –gruñó Eriko.

-¡Vamos a por ella, Michi! –sugirió Junko, sacando su cinta de gimnasia.

-¡Estoy contigo, Junko! –asintió Michi, secundando a su compañera.

-¿Sabes dónde está Ranma Saotome, pelirroja? –preguntó Sachiko. -¡Dilo ya!

-¿Desean a Ranma Saotome? –quiso saber Ranma-Chan. -¡Primero, deberán vencerme!

-¡Vamos, chicas! –ordenó Eriko. -¡Acabemos primero con ella y, luego, eliminaremos al impostor de Ranma Saotome!

Lanzando un grito de batalla, Eriko, Junko, Michi y Sachiko, todas a un mismo tiempo, se lanzaron sobre Ranma-Chan. Una nueva batalla inició.

-¡Kuno me pagará, muy bien, por éstas fotos! –exclamaba Nabiki, la hermana mayor de Akane, mientras sacaba fotos de la batalla, a una velocidad increíble.

-¡Nabiki! –gritó Ranma-Chan, al ver quien estaba "dale que dale" al flash. -¡Deja eso!

-¡Necesito dinero! –contestó Nabiki. -¡Y quién mejor que Kuno, para pagarlo?

"_¡Esto no está bien!"_, pensaba Ranma-Chan, preocupada. _"¡Debo sacar ésta dichosa batalla del colegio, o alguien más saldrá lastimado!"_

Ranma-Chan decidió hacer eso, y salió del Instituto Furinkan. Eriko, Junko, Michi y Sachiko, como una jauría, la siguieron por las calles de Nerima. La batalla, ahora convertida en persecución, se extendió por las calles más céntricas y concurridas de la ciudad. La gente, sólo podía observar aquel pleito, sin llegar a intervenir. Peleando, llegaron a un parque infantil, el cual estaba siendo reparado y, ahora, estaba clausurado.

"_¡Este es un buen sitio! ¡Aquí las venceré!"_, pensaba Ranma-Chan, mientras esperaba a sus implacables enemigas. Sin embargo, cometió un error fatal: descuidó su espalda.

De repente, un certero bolazo, derribó a Ranma-Chan, haciendo que la pequeña pelirroja, sin poder evitarlo, cayera de cabeza entre una pila de tubos de hierro y tablas de madera, materiales usados para las remodelaciones.

-¡Y ahora, pelirroja, te vamos a acabar! –anunció Eriko, llegando por detrás de ella.

Junko, Michi y Sachiko llegaron de repente, sonriendo perversamente. De Ranma-Chan, sólo se veía una mano, sobresaliendo de entre una pila de materiales. Las chicas del Instituto San Hebere, sentían que tenían la victoria al alcance de la mano. En ese momento, nadie podía dar ni medio yen por la chica pelirroja.

**Nota: Una nueva batalla sacude a Nerima. ¿Podrá Ranma-Chan vencer a Eriko, Junko, Michi y Sachiko? ¿O será ella la vencida, y a la vez, eliminada? ¿Se producirá un cambio, en el curso de ésta batalla? Esto, se sabrá, cuando "Ranma: ¿Vivo o muerto?", continúe, en el Episodio 2, titulado "Sombras de duda". **


	2. Sombras de duda

"**Ranma ½": "Ranma: ¿Vivo o muerto?"**

**Fanfiction escrita por: Marco Antonio Carballo (**MARK6_)**.**

**Basada en los personajes creados por: Rumiko Takahashi. Todos los personajes son propiedad y Copyright © de ésta autora, excepto Eriko, Junko, Michi y Sachiko, personajes propiedad y Copyright © de Vince Seifert. Fujiko Godo es propiedad y Copyright © del autor.**

**Episodio 2: "Sombras de duda". **

Ranma Saotome, en su estado femenino, no estaba teniendo un buen día. Desde hacía casi una hora, andaba peleando con las amigas de Kodachi (Eriko, Junko, Michi y Sachiko); tras sacarlas de su colegio, el Instituto Furinkan, la batalla había llegado a un parque infantil, el cual estaba cerrado por remodelaciones.

-¡Si desean acabarme, chicas, vengan por mí! –gritó, furiosa, Ranma-Chan (Así llamaba a Ranma su madre, Nodoka Saotome, cuando Ranma era chica).

-¡Con mucho gusto, pelirro... AGH! –exclamó Eriko, al recibir un terrible golpe de Ranma-Chan, en plena cara, el cual la lanzó hacia atrás, derribándola, y haciendo que se llevara, "en banda", a Sachiko.

-¡Empiezan a flaquear, Eriko! ¡Ustedes, las chicas del San Hebere, no suelen pelear cuerpo-a-cuerpo! ¿Verdad que no? –quiso saber Ranma. Al tiempo que decía esto, atendía que Junko y Michi se le acercaban, muy amenazantes.

"_¡Olvidaba a Junko y Michi! ¡Vaya error!"_, pensó Ranma-Chan.

-¡Si eso es todo lo que tienes, pelirroja, no nos va a costar trabajo eliminarte! –dijo Junko, lanzando su cinta de gimnasia, y atrapando a Ranma-Chan.

-¡Es verdad! ¡La Capitana Kodachi nos pidió eliminar al tipo que suplanta a su amado, Ranma Saotome y, de paso, eliminaremos a ésta chica, quien nunca le ha caído bien! ¡Este debe ser nuestro día de suerte! –terció Michi, haciendo lo mismo que Junko (O sea, atrapando a Ranma-Chan con su cinta de gimnasia).

De pronto, Ranma-Chan peló tamaños ojos: ¡Junko y Michi, secundadas por las ya recuperadas Eriko y Sachiko, se le acercaban con aparatos de descargas eléctricas! ¡Si no se equivocaba, las 4 le iban a dar con esas cosas! Acto seguido, pasó. Una cuádruple descarga eléctrica, sacudió todo el cuerpo de la pequeña y valiente pelirroja.

-¡¡¡¡¡AAARRRGGGHHH!!!!! –sonó el rugido, de furia y dolor, que cortó el aire de esa tarde, la cual ya no era una tarde normal.

-¡Pelirroja tonta! –dijo Eriko. -¡De no meterte en nuestros asuntos, no habrías visto, a tu linda figurita, metida en este predicamento!

-¡Nosotras sólo queríamos eliminar al impostor, pero, al meterte, sellaste tu trágico destino, querida amiga! –agregó Sachiko. Al mismo tiempo, las 4 aumentaban el poder de las descargas eléctricas, llevándolas a un nivel casi inaguantable.

"_¡Esto no está bien! ¡Siento que mi columna vertebral se va a partir por la mitad!"_ , pensó Ranma-Chan, mientras era sacudida por aquel ataque múltiple.

Justo cuando Ranma-Chan no veía una salida, algo se presentó ante ella: un autobús iba pasando, por la calle cercana a ese parque infantil. Al momento, tuvo una idea.

"_¡Ese autobús es justo lo que necesito!"_, pensó Ranma-Chan. Apenas se dijo esto, la pequeña pelirroja empezó a avanzar hacia la calle, arrastrando consigo a sus 4 atacantes.

-¿Qué haces, pelirroja? –preguntó Eriko. A decir verdad, la tenía sorprendida la enorme fuerza de la pequeña chica.

-¡Obviamente, nuestra pequeña amiga _"está dando patadas de ahogado"_, Eriko! –dijo Junko. -¡Sólo ella sabe, que podrá subir a ese autobús, y escapar de nosotras!

-¡Ella es una grandísima tonta! ¡Su tiempo ya casi se acaba, y trata de robarle minutos al reloj! –intervino Michi, mientras recordaba la descarga eléctrica, y encendía de nuevo su aparato de descargas.

"_¡No me gusta la cara de loca que está haciendo Michi!"_, pensó Ranma-Chan, mientras liberaba, con dificultad, un brazo.

-¡Se va a soltar! –exclamó Sachiko. -¡Vamos, chicas, démosle otra descarga!

-¡Demasiado tarde, Sachiko! –se carcajeó Ranma-Chan, soltando su brazo derecho.

Sorprendiendo a sus atacantes, Ranma-Chan hizo un nudo con sus cintas de gimnasia y, sin darles tiempo a ninguna reacción, las enganchó a la defensa trasera de un autobús que pasaba cerca del parque infantil. Eriko, Junko, Michi y Sachiko, como si fueran plumas en un remolino, fueron arrastradas por ese autobús.

-¡Con eso tendrán, al menos por un rato! –murmuró Ranma-Chan, mientras las veía alejarse, calle abajo.

Tras quedarse sola, Ranma-Chan se puso a pensar en lo bizarro que se había vuelto todo, desde la aparición de ese dichoso cuerpo.

"_¡Esto no me gusta nada! ¡Eriko, Junko, Michi y Sachiko, al parecer, están decididas a liquidarme!", _pensaba Ranma-Chan, viendo al cielo._ "¡Ellas van a volver, y debo enfrentarlas de nuevo! ¡Necesito un plan para detenerlas!" _

Mientras tanto, en el Instituto Furinkan...

-¡Ranma ya se tardó mucho! –murmuró Akane. -¿Lo habrán vencido?

-¡No pienses eso, Akane! –respondió Ukyo. -¡Ran-Chan está bien, ya lo verás!

-¡Amazona verá Airen! –anunció Shampoo. -¡Amazona no tarda!

-¡No tan rápido, gata mañosa! –dijo Ukyo, agarrando a Shampoo de un brazo. -¡Iré yo, pero me puedes acompañar! ¡Claro, intentas algún truco, y te hago pedazos!

-¡Me lastimas brazo! –protestó Shampoo, lloriqueando. -¡Suelta, suelta!

-¡Ukyo, suéltala! –pidió Akane. -¡Ya sabes, Shampoo, nada de trucos!

Ukyo soltó a Shampoo, de mala gana.

Acto seguido, ambas, Shampoo y Ukyo, se despidieron de Akane, y empezaron a buscar, por toda la ciudad de Nerima.

Akane, esperando que todo mejorara, se fue a su casa. Una vez allí, entró a su habitación. Mientras tanto, Eriko, Junko, Michi y Sachiko, a como podían, se liberaban de las ataduras, y juraban venganza contra la chica pelirroja.

-¡Esa mugrosa enana, nos las va a pagar! –rugió Eriko.

-¡Mira que hacernos esto! –secundó Junko. -¡Cuando la agarre, ya va a ver quien soy!

-¡Eso no pasará, si yo la agarro primero, Junko! –intervino Michi. -¡Ella, es mía!

-¡La haremos pedazos, entre todas! –complementó Sachiko. -¡Es misión de todas!

Mientras eso pasaba en una calle del centro de Nerima, algo más pasaba en el Dojo Tendo. Para ser más exactos, 2 chicos llegaban de visita...

-¡Hola a todos! –anunció un chico, que usaba un pañuelo naranja en la cabeza.

-¿Cómo están? –preguntó el otro chico, el cual usaba unas pantimedias, anudadas al cuello, así como otras, a guisa de cinturón, en la cintura.

-¡Ken "El Camaleón" y "Pantimedias Taro"! –saludó Kasumi. -¡Pasen, chicos!

-¡Hola, Kasumi! –saludaron ambos, al unísono, al tiempo que entraban a la casa.

-¿Están Ranma y Akane? –preguntó Ken. -¡Vinimos a saludarlos!

-¡Queremos saber como estuvo la fiesta, que se hizo en el Instituto Furinkan, después de que vencimos al maestro Happosai! –explicó Taro. -¡Lamentamos no haber estado!

-¡Akane si está, pero Ranma no! -contó Kasumi. -¡Pasen, y se sientan, ya la llamo!

Akane estaba sentada en su habitación, tratando de leer una noticia, acerca del "doble" de Ranma. Sin embargo, no lograba concentrarse. En eso, entró Kasumi.

-¡Akane, llegaron Ken y Taro! –anunció Kasumi, sonriendo. -¡Anda a saludarlos!

-¡Está bien, Kasumi! –contestó Akane. -¡Ya voy a bajar!

Tras serenarse, Akane bajó al primer piso. Una vez allí, se sentó con Ken y Taro, y les contó, por un buen rato, lo buena que había estado la fiesta del Instituto Furinkan.

Sin embargo, no les contó todo. Akane les ocultó que Mashauri, Shansu, Jun y Kenji, eran los hijos de los matrimonios (Mashauri de ella y Ranma, Shansu de Moose y Shampoo y Jun y Kenji de Ryoga y Ukyo), y que venían de casi 20 años en el futuro.

Además, les ocultó otra cosa: que Ryoga y Akari, no iban a tener un futuro, porque él, en cierto momento, la dejaría, para irse con Ukyo.

-¿Dónde está Ranma, Akane? –preguntó Ken. -¡Es extraño no verlo acá!

-¿Está metido en algún problema, Akane? –quiso saber Taro. -¿Es eso?

-¡Así es, amigos! –anunció Akane. -¡Ranma ha sido atacado, por 4 alumnas del Instituto San Hebere, el colegio femenino al que asiste Kodachi!

-¡Vamos, amigo! –exclamó Ken. -¡Ranma necesitará ayuda!

-¡Estoy contigo, Ken! –respondió Taro. -¡Vamos ya, no hay tiempo que perder!

-¡Mejor no vayan, Ken y Taro! –pidió Akane. -¡Mejor esperen acá, puede haber problemas, en cualquier momento!

Ken y Taro accedieron a la petición de Akane, y se quedaron en la casa Tendo.

Mientras tanto, Eriko, Junko, Michi y Sachiko, bastante molestas, iban regresando al clausurado parque infantil, buscando a Ranma-Chan.

Para su mala fortuna, Ranma-Chan se había ocultado, debajo de una pila de materiales y, desde allí, las observaba, muy divertida.

"_¡Vaya! ¡Así que las 4 locas, han vuelto!", _pensaba Ranma-Chan, desde su escondite._ "¡Ustedes saben que sigo acá! ¿Verdad, chicas? ¡Sigan buscándome! ¡No importa cuanto me busquen, porque la ventaja la tengo yo, porque uso tácticas de guerra!"_

Con gran sigilo, Ranma-Chan salió de su escondite, armada con una barra de acero. Se llegó por detrás de sus enemigas, y empezó el ataque.

-¡Cuida tu espalda, Sachiko! –gritó Ranma-Chan, dándole un golpazo a Sachiko, con la barra de acero, en la pierna derecha.

-¡¡¡¡¡AGH!!!!! –rugió Sachiko, cayendo al suelo, y poniendo sobre aviso, a sus amigas.

-¡Junko, Michi, vayan por ella! –ordenó Eriko, mientras ayudaba a Sachiko, quien se quejaba mucho del golpe en su pierna. -¡No la dejen escapar!

Junko y Michi, asintiendo con la cabeza, atacaron a Ranma-Chan. Para su desgracia, ésta estaba bien preparada, y se los demostró en ese momento.

-¡Ahora, chicas, ya sé como vencerlas! –anunció Ranma-Chan. -¡Sólo debo agarrar algo, como ésta puerta, interponerla entre ustedes y yo, y darles con todas mis fuerzas!

Un certero puñetazo, hizo pedazos la puerta, y obligó a retroceder a Junko y Michi. La situación, ahora, no pintaba bien para ellas.

Eriko y Sachiko, sorprendidas en serio, no podían creer lo que veían, y decidieron ayudar a sus compañeras.

-¡Vamos, Eriko! –urgió Sachiko a su británica amiga. -¡Parece que Junko y Michi, en serio, necesitan de nuestra ayuda, y mucho!

-¡Este es un buen momento, para usar nuestras cintas nuevas, amiga! –sugirió Eriko, sacando una cinta de gimnasia, totalmente nueva. -¡Vamos a darle, de una buena vez!

-¿No se rinden aún, chicas? –preguntó Ranma-Chan, sonriendo, y adoptando posición de defensa-ataque. -¡Vamos, vengan, y verán quien es, en realidad, Ranma Saotome!

Mientras tanto, en otro punto de la ciudad, Shampoo y Ukyo seguían buscando a Ranma-Chan. Tras noquear a 2 alumnas del Instituto San Hebere, y ponerse sus uniformes, la buscaron en el mencionado colegio femenino, sin hallarla.

Después, tras quitarse los uniformes, y dejarlos en un patio del citado colegio de chicas (Mientras que 2 alumnas, vestidas sólo con su ropa interior, eran blanco de burlas colectivas), Shampoo y Ukyo se fueron al parque de Nerima. Ahí, obvio, tampoco hallaron a Ranma-Chan.

-¿Dónde estar Ranma? –preguntó Shampoo. -¡Amazona, preocupada!

-¡Algo es obvio, Shampoo, y es que no está aquí! –tartajeó Ukyo. -¿Dónde está?

-¡Shampoo, Ukyo! –las llamó una chica, la cual vestía el leotardo celeste de gimnasia, del Instituto San Hebere. -¡Si buscan a la chica pelirroja, la hallarán en el parque infantil de la Calle Norte! ¡Vayan pronto, o Eriko, Junko, Michi y Sachiko, la harán polvo!

-¡Gracias por la información! –agradeció Ukyo. -¿Quién eres? ¿Te conozco?

-¡Me llamo Fujiko Godo, y salí, unas semanas, con Ranma Saotome! –se presentó la chica. -¡Obvio, salí con Ranma, el chico, no con la chica pelirroja!

-¡Gracias, Fujiko! –volvió a agradecer Ukyo. -¡Vamos ya, Shampoo!

Shampoo y Ukyo, se fueron, ante la mirada de Fujiko, quien, en voz baja, les deseó suerte, ya que Eriko, Junko, Michi y Sachiko, eran compañeras de Kodachi en el Grupo Élite, o sea, eran unas de las mejores combatientes.

-¡Ahora, iré a buscar a Ranma, el chico, para ver si salimos otra vez! –se dijo Fujiko, dirigiendo sus pasos al Dojo Tendo. -¡Además, sé que le gusto!

Mientras tanto, la batalla de Ranma-Chan contra las 4 chicas del Instituto San Hebere (Eriko, Junko, Michi y Sachiko), iba subiendo de tono y de intensidad.

Dejando a un lado sus armas, las chicas del Instituto San Hebere, furiosas de verdad, se lanzaron encima de la pequeña pelirroja, dándole una real golpiza.

No contentas con eso, la atacaban como si fueran hombres, pellizcándole los pechos, hasta hacer que se retorciera del dolor.

-¡No me vencerán! –gritaba Ranma-Chan. -¡No voy a morir aquí! ¡De hecho, nadie morirá hoy, en Nerima!

-¡Hoy, le haremos 2 favores a la Capitana Kodachi, pelirroja! –empezó Eriko. -¡Te eliminaremos, y la haremos feliz!

-¡Apuesto que fue ella, la pelirroja, quien mató a Ranma Saotome, amigas! –secundó Junko. -¡Ahora, Ranma Saotome podrá descansar en paz, cuando su asesina muera!

-¡Se hará justicia! –terció Michi. -¡Ranma-Kun era un chico tan guapo! ¡Tenía que aparecer ésta molesta enana, y matarlo! ¡Claro, como es tan fea, de seguro él la rechazó!

-¡Buen punto, Michi! –complementó Sachiko. -¡La verdad, como dijiste, hoy, se hará justicia en Nerima!

-¡Escuchen bien, grupo de brujas locas! –demandó Ranma-Chan. -¡Yo, jamás en mi vida, he matado a nadie! ¡Ranma Saotome, está vivo!

Shampoo y Ukyo, alertadas por algunos transeúntes, ya sabían donde se desarrollaba la batalla entre Ranma-Chan y las amigas de Kodachi.

Con rapidez de rayos, se fueron acercando al clausurado parque infantil, al cual llegaron, sólo para sonreír, al ver que, si bien la chica pelirroja estaba peleando, ella sola, contra 4 enemigas, la batalla estaba decantándose de su lado.

Era cuestión de tiempo, para que Ranma-Chan ganara.

-¡No sólo eres entrometida, sino también mentirosa, pelirroja! –respondió Eriko. -¡Es un hecho, que también buscas atrapar a Ranma Saotome!

-¡Pero no podrás tenerlo, porque él ya está muerto, asquerosa, necrófila! –la apostrofó Junko. -¡Aunque ya debes saberlo, porque tú lo mataste!

**Nota: Necrófilo, para los que no lo sepan, es el tipo de enfermo mental, que tiene relaciones sexuales, con personas muertas. ¡Hay que ser asqueroso, para ser eso!**

-¡No sueñes, pelirroja! –intervino Michi. -¡No importa cuanto luches, no podrás vencernos, porque somos las compañeras de Kodachi, en el Grupo Élite! ¡Somos lo mejor, de lo mejor, que tiene el Instituto San Hebere!

-¡Eso, eso! –secundó Sachiko. -¡No importa lo que digas, eres una asesina, y, entre todas nosotras, te vamos a acabar!

Como una pesadilla que se repite, de pronto, Ranma-Chan se miró, a sí misma, envuelta en las cintas de Eriko, Junko, Michi y Sachiko. Mientras se veía así, notó algo: Eriko, Junko, Michi y Sachiko, con rapidez de rayos, sacaron, otra vez, sus aparatos de descargas eléctricas, y le iban a dar un "toque", en cosa de segundos.

Ranma-Chan le rogaba al Cielo, por un milagro y, cuando menos lo esperaba, este sucedió. Shampoo y Ukyo, llegando de repente, derribaron a las amigas de Kodachi, y la liberaron, llevándola a un lugar seguro. Las chicas del Instituto San Hebere, molestas por tan inoportuna intromisión, sólo apretaron puños y dientes, y se aprestaron a seguir la batalla, ahora, contra 3 rivales. Al parecer, las rivales de Kodachi, también tenían que ver con la "muerte" de Ranma Saotome. Pues bien, si Kodachi deseaba vengar a su amado, él sería vengado, sin importar con cuantas enemigas debieran enfrentarse.

-¡Ukyo Kuonji, y Shampoo, la amazona china! –gruñó Eriko, al reconocer a las recién llegadas. -¡Si se meten, ustedes 2, también morirán!

-¡Vinimos a ayudarte, Ran-Chan! –dijo Ukyo, guiñándole un ojo a Ranma-Chan. -¿Te agrada la idea, de recibir algo de ayuda?

-¡Vamos, acepta! –sugirió Shampoo. -¡Amazona, golpeará enemigas!

-¡Gracias, chicas, pero no es necesario! –contestó Ranma-Chan. -¡Como dije antes, ésta es MI batalla, y la pelearé sin ayuda! ¡Ukyo, dame una de tus bombas de harina!

-¡Aquí la tienes, pero, para serte honesta, no entiendo como la usarás! –masculló Ukyo, entregando el solicitado artículo. -¿Nos explicas, por favor?

-¡Sólo les pediré un favor, y con eso, entenderán mi plan! –empezó Ranma-Chan. -¡Van a ir a aquel nivel y, al recibir mi señal, dejarán caer, sobre las chicas de Kodachi, el agua de un enorme barril, el cual está justo allá arriba!

-¡Amazona, entiende! –asintió Shampoo. -¡Chica bonita de espátula, vamos ya!

-¡Te sigo, Shampoo! –respondió Ukyo, saliendo con Shampoo, de donde estaban ocultas, y dando la impresión de irse de ahí. Al menos, eso creyeron Junko y Michi.

-¡Amigas, vean a ese par de gatas cobardes! –anunció Junko, señalando a Shampoo y a Ukyo. -¡Ya se van!

-¡Vamos por la pelirroja, y la acabamos! –pidió Michi. -¡Es nuestra!

-¿Desean acabarme? –gritó Ranma, al tiempo que, dando un salto, derribaba, de una soberbia patada voladora, a Sachiko. -¡Vengan, y atrápenme, primero!

-¡Esto, lo vas a pagar! –juró Sachiko, furiosa de verdad. -¡Te haré pedazos, pelirroja!

Ranma-Chan, mientras eludía los ataques de las amigas de Kodachi, se acercaba al sitio, donde Shampoo y Ukyo, esperaban su señal, ocultas tras un enorme barril, lleno de agua, hasta el borde. Desde la plataforma, donde estaba el barril, Shampoo y Ukyo observaban la batalla, y esperaban, casi como si fueran parte de una horda invasora.

-¡Ahí vienen! –murmuró Shampoo. -¿Ya es hora?

-¡Aún no, Shampoo! –contestó Ukyo. -¡Esperaremos, para ver como usará, Ran-Chan, mi bomba de harina!

La batalla seguía. Ranma-Chan era la clara dominadora. En cierto momento, sucedió. Ranma-Chan y sus 4 enemigas, estaban debajo de donde estaban Shampoo y Ukyo.

-¡Ahora, es el momento, para terminar, de una buena vez por todas, con ésta tonta batalla! –anunció Ranma-Chan, al tiempo que sacaba, de un bolsillo, la bomba de harina, que le entregó Ukyo. -¡Coman algo de harina, grupo de locas!

Tras decir esto, Ranma-Chan pegó un salto escalofriante, y dejó caer la bomba de harina, la cual estalló, soltando su blanca y polvosa carga. Eriko, Junko, Michi y Sachiko, para su mala fortuna, quedaron envueltas, cegadas, y casi asfixiadas, dentro de aquella espesa nube. Era, justamente, el momento esperado.

-¡Shampoo, Ukyo, ahora! –ordenó Ranma-Chan, mientras se apartaba de aquel sitio.

Shampoo y Ukyo, obedeciendo al llamado de Ranma-Chan, voltearon el barril, dejando caer toda el agua, que este contenía, sobre Eriko, Junko, Michi y Sachiko, quienes quedaron cubiertas por una mezcla pegajosa de harina y agua, la cual se hizo como un pegamento, y les dificultaba moverse.

-¡No puedo moverme! –exclamó Eriko. -¡Estoy como pegada!

-¡Michi, Sachiko, y yo, estamos iguales, Eriko! –dijo Junko. -¡No podemos...!

-¡¡¡¡¡ACERTASTE, JUNKO!!!!! –gritó Ranma-Chan. -¡No podrán más conmigo!

Un certero derechazo de Ranma-Chan, hizo que Junko, al salir volando, se llevara "en banda" a Eriko y a Michi. El grupo, al salir disparado hacia atrás, destruyó parte de una ciclovía, la cual tenía poco tiempo de existir. ¿El punto en contra? La destruyeron, justo cuando una chica iba a pasar, en su bicicleta.

-¡¡¡¡¡AUXILIO!!!!! –gritaba la chica, al ver el paso roto. -¡¡¡¡¡ME VOY A MATAR!!!!!

-¡No contaba con esto! –masculló Ranma-Chan, yendo a salvar a la chica. -¡Shampoo, Ukyo, ayúdenme, por favor!

Pasando de hecho a la acción, Shampoo y Ukyo, con prestancia, les quitaron sus cintas a Eriko y a Junko y, usándolas, ayudaron a Ranma-Chan a salvar a la chica, la cual, una vez a salvo, les agradeció, y se perdió a lo lejos. Después de esto, les regresaron sus cintas a Eriko y a Junko, quienes estaban más que furiosas, por estar todas pegajosas, con aquella repugnante mezcla de harina y agua.

-¡Vamos, chicas, haremos un "trabajo especial"! – urgió Eriko a sus amigas.

-¡Ya oyeron a Eriko, chicas! –les dijo Junko, a Michi y a Sachiko. -¡Vamos ya!

-¡Las seguimos! –contestó Michi. -¡El "Objetivo B", no se nos escapará!

-¡De ella, me encargo yo! –apuntó Sachiko. -¡Ya verán, cuando la tenga en mis manos!

Mientras las 4 amigas de Kodachi se iban de ahí, Ranma-Chan, Shampoo y Ukyo, celebraban la victoria. De pronto, sin embargo, se pusieron serias.

-¡Las amigas de Kodachi, se han ido! –dijo Ukyo, con cierto recelo en la voz.

-¡Amigas de Mujer Loca, también locas! –masculló Shampoo. -¡No interesan!

-¡Esperen un momento, Shampoo y Ukyo! –demandó Ranma-Chan. -¡Ellas 4, no se han retirado! ¡Dijeron que iban a encargarse, de un tal "Objetivo B"!

-¡¡¡¡¡AKANE!!!!! –gritaron, las 3, al unísono.

Mientras tanto, en el Dojo Tendo...

-¿Les gustó la comida, chicos? –les preguntó Kasumi, siempre amable, a Ken "El Camaleón" y a "Pantimedias Taro". -¡Espero que sí, porque tía Nodoka, y yo, trabajamos bastante para prepararla!

-¡Todo estuvo excelente, Kasumi! –contestó Ken, sonriendo.

-¡Así es! –secundó Taro. -¡Sencillamente, sensacional, en serio!

-¿Piensan esperar a Ranma, chicos? –quiso saber Akane, antes de sentir que Ken, rápido como un rayo, la separaba de la pared, la cual voló, hecha añicos.

Al disiparse el humo, Akane comprendió lo que pasaba: Eriko, Junko, Michi y Sachiko, llegando por el jardín, se acercaban a ella, con no muy buenas intenciones. Ken y Taro, al momento de la explosión, salieron disparados hacia atrás, junto con Kasumi, quien fue protegida por Taro. Aquello, parecía una pesadilla.

-¡Hola, Akane Tendo! –saludó Eriko. -¡Hemos venido, por tu vida!

-¡Las amigas de Kodachi! –las reconoció Akane. -¡No pueden haber eliminado a Ranma! ¡Díganme, que no lo hicieron!

-¡Esa molesta enana pelirroja, que no deja de entrometerse, no nos quiso decir, donde se oculta el Ranma impostor! –explicó Junko. -¡Por eso, es que estamos aquí, Akane!

-¡Nos vas a decir donde está, o te haremos pedazos, entre las 4! –amenazó Michi. -¿Vas a hablar ya, o tendré que sacarte la confesión, a golpes?

-¡Permíteme, Michi! –solicitó Sachiko. -¡Yo, le daré los primeros golpes!

-¡Deja en paz a Akane! –demandó Ken, apretando puños y dientes.

-¡Largo de aquí, chicas! –ordenó Taro. -¡No se metan con nosotros!

-¡Miren, chicas! –murmuró Eriko, señalando a Ken. -¡Es mi otrora novio, Manekko Kenchan, mejor conocido como Ken, "El Camaleón"!

-¡También me alegra verte, Eriko! –alegó el aludido. -¡Pero, en serio, no permitiré que lastimes a Akane! ¡Aunque hayas sido mi novia, Akane es mi amiga, y la defenderé!

-¿Nos encargamos de los 3, amiga? –preguntó Junko. -¡Nos divertiremos más!

-¡No, no lo harás, Junko! –exclamó Ranma-Chan, que llegaba en ese momento, junto con Shampoo y Ukyo. -¡Desistan de sus planes, chicas, están vencidas!

-¡Debimos atacarlos, sin preguntar, creo yo! –dijo Michi, algo decepcionada.

-¡No sabemos que planeas, pelirroja! –empezó Sachiko. -¡Sin embargo, tarde o temprano, vas a lamentar, haberte metido con nosotras!

-¡Vengan conmigo, chicas! –pidió Ranma-Chan. -¡Ustedes, deben escuchar a Ranma Saotome, ya que él, también, tiene su lado de la historia! ¡Akane, Shampoo, Ukyo, llévenlas al Dojo, y que esperen ahí! ¡Ranma llegará, en un momento!

Akane, Shampoo y Ukyo, asintiendo, obedecieron al pedido de Ranma-Chan, y llevaron a Eriko, Junko, Michi y Sachiko, al Dojo, donde esperaron. Un rato después, llegó Ranma, y habló con ellas, diciéndoles que él, era el único y verdadero Ranma Saotome, y lo iba a probar. Eriko, Junko, Michi y Sachiko, aceptando lo dicho por Ranma, desistieron de liquidarlo, y se ofrecieron a ayudarlo, pero Ranma desistió de aceptar su ayuda, porque "era un asunto, que debía resolver él solo". Las chicas entendieron, aceptaron, y se retiraron. Unas horas después, Kodachi recibía la visita de sus amigas, quienes le dijeron que, no importando nada, no atacarían a Ranma Saotome, ni harían nada que ella les ordenara, hasta tanto no se resolviera este misterio, tan enredado.

"_¡Con esto, vaya que no contaba!"_, pensó Kodachi, seria, como pocas veces en su vida. _"¡Esperaba que Eriko, Junko, Michi y Sachiko, acabaran con ese sujeto, que suplanta a mi amado Ranma, pero no me van a obedecer! ¡En ese caso, deberé de tomar este asunto, en mis manos, y acabarlo yo misma, sin ayuda de nadie!"_

Tras pensar esto, Kodachi se dirigió a su habitación, sumida en terribles y oscuros pensamientos, los cuales no auguraban nada bueno, ni para Ranma Saotome, ni para la ciudad de Nerima...

**Nota: El misterio del cuerpo sin vida, que es igual a Ranma, empieza a complicarse aún más. ¿De dónde vino ese cuerpo? ¿Quién lo hizo, y por qué? ¿Y cuál será la acción, que tomará Kodachi, al respecto? ¿De verdad, enfrentará ella a Ranma, e intentará liquidarlo? Esto y más, se sabrá cuando "Ranma: ¿Vivo o muerto?" continúe, en el Episodio 3, titulado "La intervención de Kodachi"**


	3. La intervención de Kodachi

"**Ranma ½": "Ranma: ¿Vivo o muerto?"**

**Fanfiction escrita por: Marco Antonio Carballo (**MARK6_)**.**

**Basada en los personajes creados por: Rumiko Takahashi. Todos los personajes son propiedad y Copyright © de ésta autora, excepto Eriko, Junko, Michi y Sachiko, personajes propiedad y Copyright © de Vince Seifert. Kiyune Maeda /Akiko Yamaguchi y Kayoko Miki son propiedad y Copyright © del autor.**

**Episodio 3: "La intervención de Kodachi".**

En el gimnasio de la mansión Kuno, Kodachi terminaba de entrenar.

Tras beber agua de una botella, decidió ir a tomar un baño, y relajarse, antes de cumplir lo que ella llamaba "una misión de honor, algo muy importante": eliminar al sujeto que, según ella, no era su amado, Ranma Saotome, sino un tipo que, tras matarlo, había decidido suplantarlo, algo que ella, ni de broma, podía permitir.

Justo cuando Kodachi iba a abandonar el gimnasio, la interceptó su fiel (y muy torpe) sirviente ninja, Sasuke. Tenía algo importante que decirle, algo que no podía esperar.

-¡Señorita Kodachi, llamó la señorita Sachiko! –empezó Sasuke. -¡Dejó un mensaje, muy importante, para usted!

-¡Infórmame, Sasuke! –ordenó Kodachi, tras beber más agua. -¡Y date prisa, que debo bañarme, porque debo cumplir con algo, muy, muy importante!

-¡La señorita Sachiko dijo que, bajo ningún motivo, ataque a Ranma Saotome! –informó Sasuke, arrastrando las palabras. -¡Dijo que, por favor, no cometa una locura, la cual, después, termine lamentando haber hecho!

-¡Sachiko, siempre tan tonta! –masculló Kodachi. -¿Quién se cree que es, para decirme que no ataque, al infeliz, que asesinó, y que suplanta, a mi amado, Ranma Saotome?

-¡Según me dijo la señorita Sachiko, ella, la señorita Eriko, la señorita Junko, y la señorita Michi, tienen buenas razones, para creer que, usted, puede estar equivocada, señorita Kodachi! –explicó Sasuke, algo preocupado. -¡Dijo que se fije, en lo que hace!

-¿Ellas creen que ese sujeto de la trenza, en serio, puede ser mi amado, Ranma Saotome? –preguntó Kodachi. -¿Es eso, Sasuke?

-¡Acertó, señorita Kodachi! –respondió Sasuke. -¡Dice que, según les habló, él es Ranma Saotome, y ese cuerpo sin vida, es falso! ¡Además, dice que él, sea con ayuda, o solo, hallará a la persona responsable, de crear ese cuerpo, y la hará pagar!

-¡Ya veremos eso! –remató Kodachi, abriendo la puerta del cuarto de baño. -¡En cuanto me bañe, alistaré mis armas, buscaré a ese sujeto, y lo liquidaré! ¡Va a ver, de verdad, quien es Kodachi Kuno, "La Rosa Negra del Instituto San Hebere", su Némesis!

Sin dar chance a que Sasuke dijera una sola palabra más, Kodachi entró al baño, cerró la puerta, se desvistió, y se dedicó a darse un relajante baño frío.

Una vez que terminó, se vistió, y se dirigió a su habitación, a revisar TODO su arsenal de gimnasia. Mientras tanto, en el Dojo Tendo, Ranma y Akane charlaban, junto con Ryoga y Akari, mientras bebían un poco de té verde, preparado por Nodoka Saotome, la muy juiciosa madre de Ranma.

-¡Creo que debemos ir, pero ya, a la oficina del Dr. Tofú! –sugirió Ranma. -¡A decir verdad, deseo ver, de cerca, ese "doble" mío, que halló Akari, para probar que es falso!

-¿Cómo lo piensas probar, Ranma? –preguntó Ryoga. -¿Tienes alguna prueba de eso?

-¡Quizás Ranma se refiere, Ryoga, al hecho de que él está vivo, y su "doble", no! –dijo Akari, tratando de creerle a Ranma, aunque sus gestos, indicaban lo contrario.

-¿De verdad deseas ir, Ranma? –quiso saber Akane. -¡Podría ser traumático!

-¡¡¡¡¡TENGO QUE IR, AKANE!!!!! –rugió Ranma, en una explosión tal, que hasta Ryoga se asustó, aunque Ranma, en el acto, rectificó su errático proceder. -¡Perdón, Akane, pero no puedo sacarme, de la cabeza, la idea de que haya otro Ranma, que no sea yo! ¿Entiendes eso, Akane? ¿Lo entienden ustedes, Ryoga y Akari?

-¡Lo entiendo, Ranma! –contestó Akane. -¡Mi intención, no fue molestarte!

-¡Ryoga y yo, estamos contigo, Ranma! –intervino Akari. -¡Ya verás, todo se aclarará muy pronto, estoy segura de eso!

-¡Deberías decirle, al Dr. Tofú, que te haga algunas pruebas, para ver si eres Ranma, o si es el cuerpo sin vida! –sugirió Ryoga, antes de recibir un codazo, en las costillas, el cual le propinó Akari, bastante molesta por semejante indiscreción.

-¡Esa idea no es mala, Ryoga! –aceptó Ranma, calmándose un poco. -¡Digo que vayamos ya, todos, los 4! ¿Qué me dicen?

Akane, Akari y Ryoga, al unísono, aceptaron y, tras terminarse el té verde, se dirigieron a la salida de la casa Tendo. Sin embargo, no todo iba a ser "miel sobre hojuelas". ¿El motivo? Apenas Ranma, Akane, Akari y Ryoga, dieron unos cuantos pasos en la calle, un muy conocido sonido, un timbre de una infernal bicicleta, se dejó escuchar. Antes de que alguno de los 4, pudiera reaccionar, una muy conocida, y curvilínea, figura femenina, dando un salto, aterrizó sobre Ranma, derribándolo en plena calle. Akane, al reconocer quien era, torció el gesto, en un rictus de asco. Akari debió calmarla.

-¡Nihao, Ranma! –saludó Shampoo, siempre sonriente. -¡Amazona viene, a ver Airen!

-¡Quítate de encima de mí, Shampoo! –ordenó Ranma, molesto, al tiempo que, de un empellón, se liberaba, del agarre de la pegajosa chica china. -¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte, que no me vuelvas a llamar "Airen"? ¡No me gusta, que me digas así!

-¿Ranma rechaza Amazona, como futura esposa? –preguntó Shampoo, dejando de sonreír, y mientras se levantaba, sobándose el trasero, adolorido por el sentonazo que se llevó. -¡Ranma, malo con Amazona! ¡Ranma, va a pagar! ¡Amazona lo jura!

-¡No vengas a amenazar, Shampoo! –demandó Akane, encarando a la guerrera de Jokusetzu. -¿Deseas pelear? ¡Ven, y pelea conmigo!

-¡Amazona no tiene tiempo, para jugar con Chica Violenta! –masculló Shampoo. -¡Vine a apoyar Ranma, él me necesita, soy su prometida!

-¡Vamos ya, Akane, Akari, Ryoga! –ordenó Ranma, ignorando a Shampoo, y empezando a caminar, rumbo a la clínica del Dr. Tofú. -¡Cada minuto que pasa, es un minuto, que este dichoso misterio, pasa sin resolverse!

-¿Ranma? –preguntó Shampoo, al verlo alejarse. -¡Ranma, regresa aquí, conmigo, ya!

Para mala fortuna de Shampoo, Ranma, acompañado por Akane, Akari y Ryoga, ya iba a casi 2 calles de distancia, y no la escuchó, lo cual hizo que, aunque no quisiera, la curvilínea amazona china, debiera correr detrás de ellos, en su ruta, a la clínica del Dr. Tofú, sitio donde Ranma esperaba, en serio, obtener algunas respuestas.

En la mencionada clínica, el Dr. Tofú, junto con la enfermera Akiko Yamaguchi (Quien, en realidad, era Kiyune Maeda, alumna del Instituto San Hebere), terminaba una segunda ronda de pruebas en el "doble" de Ranma.

De pronto, al terminar las pruebas, el Dr. Tofú, actuando como si acabara de recibir un mazazo en pleno cráneo, se dejó caer en una silla. Akiko, asustada, y rápida como un rayo, corrió a atenderlo.

-¿Se siente bien, Dr. Tofú? –preguntó Akiko. -¡Parece que hubiera visto un fantasma!

-¡Así me siento, señorita Yamaguchi! –contestó el Dr. Tofú. -¡Las pruebas, han llegado a un resultado, que ni en una pesadilla, hubiera deseado ver!

Akiko sólo pudo pelar tamaños ojos. No sabía el motivo que la hiciera sentirse tan temerosa, pero presentía que, en serio, el asunto del cuerpo sin vida, no había hecho más que iniciar y, lo que venía, no iba a ser nada bueno y/o agradable, para nadie.

Mientras tanto, en otra parte de la ciudad de Nerima, en un café del Sector Norte, Kuno era informado sobre los movimientos de Ranma y sus amigos.

Quien lo informaba, no era otra persona más que Nabiki Tendo, una de las hermanas mayores de Akane, y que era compañera suya de colegio.

-¡Así como lo escuchas, Kuno! –decía Nabiki. -¡Apareció un cuerpo sin vida, igual a Ranma y, según he escuchado, es el único y verdadero Ranma Saotome!

-¡No lo puedo creer, Nabiki Tendo! –contestó Kuno, dando un largo trago a su vaso de bebida gaseosa. -¡Una vez más, deberé alejar a uno de mis 2 grandes amores, Akane Tendo, de Ranma Saotome! ¿No sabes nada, de mi otro gran amor, la chica pelirroja?

-¡Pues, no! –respondió Nabiki. -¡Hasta donde sé, la chica pelirroja, no ha sido vista, desde su batalla con Eriko, Junko, Michi y Sachiko, las amigas de Kodachi!

-¡No pueden haberla eliminado, Nabiki Tendo! –masculló Kuno. -¡Aunque ellas sean 4, no pueden vencer a la chica pelirroja! ¿Puedes ver si ella, está bien?

-¡Claro, te costará 5000 yens! –dijo Nabiki, tendiendo la mano. -¡Ah, y serán otros 5000 yens, por decirte donde están ellos, Ranma y Akane, justo ahora!

-¡Por Akane Tendo, y la chica pelirroja, pago lo que sea! –exclamó Kuno, dándole los 10000 yens a Nabiki, con una prestancia, nunca antes vista. -¡Ahora, dime lo que sabes!

-¡Hasta donde sé, en este momento, ellos 2 van, junto con Ryoga y Akari, rumbo a la clínica del Dr. Tofú! –explicó Nabiki. -¡Según parece, desean ver al "doble" de Ranma, y probar que es falso! ¿Te cuento algo, Kuno? ¡Para mí, el cuerpo sin vida es Ranma y, quien anda con Akane, es un impostor!

-¡No puede ser! –murmuró Kuno. -¿Cómo pudo alguien, que no sea yo, Tatewaki Kuno "El Trueno Azul del Instituto Furinkan", eliminar a Ranma Saotome? ¡Se suponía que él, iba a ser mío, que yo lo iba a eliminar!

-¿No vas a ir, a ayudar a Akane, Kuno? –preguntó Nabiki. -¡Anda, vé con ella!

-¡Enseguida voy! –dijo Kuno, poniéndose de pie. -¡Aquí te dejo dinero, para que pagues la cuenta, Nabiki Tendo! ¡Nos veremos después, apenas acabe con el impostor!

"_¡Sacarle dinero a Kuno, es tan fácil, como desplumar a una gallina muerta!"_, pensaba Nabiki, sonriendo feliz. _"¡En cuanto esto acabe, deberé idear un nuevo plan, el cual me produzca una mayor ganancia, obvio, a costa del ingenuo de Kuno!"_

El plan de Nabiki, sin que ella lo supiera, tenía una arista. Ukyo había escuchado su charla con Kuno, y no le había gustado lo que había dicho ese par.

"_¡Debo prevenir a Ran-Chan!"_, pensaba Ukyo, mientras trataba de adelantarse a Kuno, avanzando por las azoteas, para llegar primero, a la clínica del Dr. Tofú. _"¡Si el loco de Kuno, le hace caso a Nabiki, y piensa que Ran-Chan es un impostor, podría tratar de lastimarlo, y podría lograrlo! ¡Resiste, Ran-Chan, estoy de tu lado, y te ayudaré!"_

En ese preciso momento, Daisuke, Hiroshi, Sayuri y Yuka, acababan de reunirse, en una esquina, con Asami, Gosunkugi y Hiroko.

Todos los 7, también, se dirigían a la clínica del Dr. Tofú, a ver al "doble" de Ranma. En cierto momento, se toparon con Ranma, Akane, Akari y Ryoga, y se unieron a ellos. Ukyo, mientras tanto, seguía avanzando por las azoteas.

-¡Tengo ganas de ver a ese "doble" tuyo, Ranma! –dijo Asami, toda emocionada.

-¡No creo que, a Ranma, le parezca algo digno de emocionarse, Asami! –contestó Daisuke. -¡A Ranma, es un hecho, este asunto, lo tiene muy de malas!

-¡Tranquilos, chicos! –intervino Sayuri, poniendo calma. -¡Vamos a ayudar a Ranma, no a hacer un circo, con toda ésta dichosa situación! ¿Correcto?

-¡Coincido con Sayuri! –declaró Hiroko. -¡Ranma es nuestro amigo, y necesita nuestra ayuda, en la forma que sea! ¿Qué opinas, flaco?

-¡Estoy con ustedes, chicos! –respondió el flaco Gosunkugi, sonriendo. -¡Esto no es una situación normal, y debemos llevarla a un buen término!

-¡Gracias, amigos! –afirmó Ranma, abrumado por tanto apoyo. -¡Me alegro de que estén de mi lado, y no contra mí, como lo están Kodachi y sus chicas!

-¡Ya llegamos, a la clínica del Dr. Tofú! –anunció Akari. -¡Entremos rápido, para ver que nos dice, con respecto a toda ésta locura!

Ranma, Akane, Akari, Ryoga, Daisuke, Hiroshi, Sayuri, Yuka, Asami, Gosunkugi y Hiroko, entraron a la clínica. Una vez dentro, fueron atendidos por Akiko. Como Kiyune, en su disfraz de Akiko, usaba una peluca rubia, y lentes, no fue reconocida, por nadie del grupo. ¡Punto para el Instituto San Hebere, por entrenar tan bien a sus chicas!

-¡El Dr. Tofú ya viene, chicos! –dijo Akiko. -¡Sólo está tomando un poco de aire, ya que está algo cansado! ¡Ustedes entenderán, analizar el cadáver del joven Ranma Saotome, lleva su tiempo, por ser alguien joven, y muerto en extrañas circunstancias!

-¡Ese sujeto, no es Ranma Saotome, señorita! –protestó Ranma. -¡Yo soy Ranma Saotome, y estoy vivo! ¡Ese adefesio sin vida, no es Ranma Saotome, ni de broma!

-¡Es mejor que te calmes, Ranma, o quien quiera que seas! –recomendó el Dr. Tofú, llegando de repente. -¡La señorita Yamaguchi, sólo expresó su punto de vista! ¡No seas tan duro con ella, por favor!

-¡Daisuke, Hiroshi, lleven a Ranma a la sala de espera, y quédense con él! –pidió Akane. -¡Como dije, esto podría ser traumático!

-¡¡¡¡¡NADA DE ESO!!!!! –rugió Ranma, furioso de verdad. -¡¡¡¡¡YA DEJEN DE TENERME LÁSTIMA, DEMONIOS!!!!!

-¡Tranquilo, Ranma! –intervino Yuka. -¡Akane, lo sé, porque la conozco, sólo busca protegerte! ¡Puedes creerme!

-¡No importa, Yuka! –respondió Ranma, calmándose. -¡Debo ver a mi "doble"!

-¿Estás seguro, Ranma? –preguntó Hiroko, algo cohibida. -¡No parece una buena idea!

Ranma no dijo más. Sólo asintió, con la cabeza, a lo preguntado por Hiroko.

Esperando que no pasara nada malo, el grupo en pleno (Ranma, Akane, Akari, Asami, Daisuke, Gosunkugi, Hiroko, Hiroshi, Ryoga, Sayuri y Yuka), siguieron al Dr. Tofú, y a la enfermera Akiko Yamaguchi, a la sala, donde estaba el "doble" de Ranma.

Todos, sin excepción, soltaron una exclamación de sorpresa. En efecto, el tipo que yacía en la camilla, era 100% idéntico a Ranma. No había ninguna diferencia entre ellos.

Cuanto mayor era la sorpresa y la turbación, la puerta de la clínica se abrió, para dar paso a Ukyo, quien llegaba muy agitada, y casi sin aire. Tras ver la puerta de la sala de análisis, la abrió, y entró, encontrándose con los demás.

-¡Ukyo! –exclamó Akane, sorprendida. -¿Qué pasa? ¡Parece que viste un fantasma!

-¡Era verdad, hay 2 Ranmas! –masculló Ukyo, sin responder al saludo de Akane. -¡Pero no vine por eso, sino por prevenir a Ran-Chan! ¡Debes prepararte, Ran-Chan!

-¿Prepararme? –preguntó Ranma. -¿Por qué? ¿Qué sucede? ¿Algún problema?

-¡Kuno viene hacia acá, con la intención de liquidarte, Ran-Chan! –explicó Ukyo, tomando aire. -¡Lo enfrenté, y lo detuve, pero no será por mucho tiempo! ¡Les voy a contar, en el acto, lo que sucedió, hace un rato!

**A partir de aquí, se narra el enfrentamiento de Ukyo con Kuno, el cual se produjo, poco después de que Kuno se despidiera de Nabiki, la hermana de Akane. **

En una calle del Sector Norte de Nerima...

-¡¡¡¡¡KUNO!!!!! –gritó Ukyo, saltando de una azotea, y plantándose, justo delante del kendoísta del Instituto Furinkan. -¡Alto ahí, detente ya!

-¡Eres la chica, del restaurante de okonomiyakis! –la reconoció Kuno. -¿Qué deseas? ¡Tengo un asunto importante, así que no puedo perder tiempo, charlando contigo!

-¡Sé que tu "asunto importante", es eliminar a Ranma Saotome! –atacó Ukyo. -¡Sólo que tu "asunto", tiene un enorme "pero"! ¡No permitiré, que dañes a Ran-Chan!

-¡Ranma Saotome está muerto! –contestó Kuno. -¡Ahora yo, Tatewaki Kuno, "El Trueno Azul del Instituto Furinkan", eliminaré a su asesino, el sujeto que lo suplanta, y que amenaza a mis 2 grandes amores, Akane Tendo, y la chica pelirroja!

"_¿Este tipo, es tan tonto, para no saber, que Ranma, y la chica pelirroja, son una misma persona?", _pensó Ukyo, confundida._ "¡Como sea, no puedo dejar que lo lastime! ¡Ran-Chan debe resolver, a como sea, este complicado y engorroso asunto!"_

-¡Escucha, Kuno, porque sólo lo diré, una vez! –anunció Ukyo. -¡Aléjate de Ranma Saotome, o verás quien es Ukyo Kuonji!

-¿Me amenazas? –quiso saber Kuno, molesto de verdad. -¡Ahora, vas a ver quien es Tatewaki Kuno! ¡Prepárate, para conocer mi poder!

Kuno, tras decir eso, levantó su espada de madera, y se lanzó contra Ukyo.

Para su mala fortuna, Ukyo sabía lo que debía hacer: con un ágil movimiento, esquivó el ataque de Kuno, para, acto seguido, propinarle un señor golpe, en la espalda, con su espátula gigante, y hacerlo atravesar, de una sola vez, la ventana de una tienda cercana. Para su sorpresa, Kuno se levantó.

-¿No te rindes, necio? –preguntó Ukyo, furiosa. -¡Pues lo vas a hacer, quieras o no!

-¡A mí, nadie me dice, que puedo, o que no puedo hacer! –respondió Kuno. -¡Yo soy Tatewaki Kuno, capitán del equipo de kendo, del Instituto Furinkan!

Kuno, furioso, volvió a atacar a Ukyo, quien, ésta vez, no lo evadió. En vez de evadirlo, lo esperó para, primero, darle un espatulazo en el estómago, seguido de otro, de frente, el cual lo mandó a volar, bien lejos, vía Aerolíneas Ukyo.

-¡¡¡¡¡ME LAS VAS A PAGAR!!!!! –gritó Kuno, perdiéndose en la distancia.

"_¡Ese tipo que pasó volando, era Kuno!"_, pensaba Nabiki, bebiendo una nueva malteada de chocolate. _"¡Me pregunto, que le habrá pasado a ese bobo!"_

-¡Así, Ran-Chan tendrá un momento de ventaja! –murmuró Ukyo, guardando su espátula, y tomando, otra vez, rumbo a la clínica de Dr. Tofú.

**Aquí, termina el relato de Ukyo, y regresamos a la historia normal.**

-¿Así que eso pasó? –preguntó Akane, muerta de la risa. -¡Ese Kuno, nunca dejará de ser un bobo, y de recibir golpes en cantidad!

-¡Atención, chicos! –anunció Ryoga. -¡El Dr. Tofú, nos va a decir, a que conclusión ha llegado, tras examinar al "doble" de Ranma!

-¡Analizando este cuerpo, llegué a una conclusión terrible! –empezó el Dr. Tofú. -¡Ese cuerpo sin vida, es el único y verdadero Ranma Saotome!

-¡No posible! –se dejó escuchar Shampoo, que iba llegando, en ese momento. -¡Ranma, vivo, no muerto! ¡Amazona no acepta, conclusión de médico!

Ranma no supo que decir. En la mansión Kuno, Kodachi terminaba de alistarse, y se preparaba, para ir a por Ranma, o por quien lo suplantaba, según ella.

-¿Sigue decidida, a ir por Ranma Saotome, señorita Kodachi? –le preguntó Sasuke, al verla dirigirse a las afueras de la Mansión Kuno, a las calles de Nerima.

-¡Voy, sí, por ese malvado impostor, Sasuke! –respondió Kodachi, con un rictus de furia en la cara. -¡Si regresa mi hermano, no le digas donde ando, ni que ando haciendo!

Sasuke prometió obedecer aquella orden. Kodachi salió, justo como era su costumbre, saltando de azotea en azotea, avanzando así, por casi media Nerima.

Mientras Kodachi hacía eso, su hermano yacía, noqueado, en la azotea de un edificio del Sector Oeste de la ciudad, más frío que un pastel de carbón.

Sin embargo, Kuno fue asistido, y despertado, por Moose. El pobre cegatón chino, como quien no quiere la cosa, se había aburrido de esperar a Shampoo, y había salido a buscarla, obvio, sin éxito. Una vez que Kuno despertó, él y Moose hablaron.

-¿Qué te pasó? –preguntaba Moose, confundido. -¡No me digas, adivinaré! ¡Ranma Saotome, o Akane Tendo! ¡Uno de esos 2, te mandó a volar! ¿Acerté?

-¡Pues no, Moose, no acertaste! –respondió Kuno. -¡Fue la chica esa, la que lleva una espátula gigante! ¡Ella me detuvo, en mi intento de eliminar, al impostor, que asesinó y suplanta, a Ranma Saotome!

-¡Te diré algo! –propuso Moose. -¡Vamos a descansar un poco, ya que, yo también, he tenido un día muy atareado, buscando a la necia de Shampoo! ¡Después de eso, buscaremos a ese tipo, y lo haremos polvo! ¡No podrá con ambos!

De vuelta en la clínica del Dr. Tofú, Ranma estaba como en un shock, al escuchar decir al joven médico que "ese cuerpo sin vida, es el único y verdadero Ranma Saotome". Simplemente, no podía creer lo que había escuchado.

-¿De verdad, ese cuerpo sin vida, es Ranma, Dr. Tofú? –preguntó Gosunkugi. -¡Podría usar uno de mis hechizos, para estar seguros!

-¡Olvida tus tontos hechizos, flaco! –lo atajó Hiroshi. -¡Ranma necesita nuestro apoyo, no que dudemos de él! ¿Ranma? ¿Estás bien?

-¡Estoy bien, chicos! –expresó Ranma, arrastrando las palabras. -¡Sólo debo estar a solas, por un rato, para digerir la noticia! ¡Nos vemos, dentro de un rato!

Todos, desde el Dr. Tofú, hasta Akane, Shampoo y Ukyo, vieron a Ranma salir de la clínica. Una vez afuera, Ranma empezó a caminar por las calles de Nerima, yendo "al sitio que lo llevara el viento". Al rato, una voz femenina, lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-¡Hola, Ranma! –lo saludó una chica de cabello negro, vestida con el uniforme del Instituto San Hebere. -¿Cómo estás? ¿Te pasa algo?

-¡Kayoko! –exclamó Ranma, reconociendo a aquella chica. -¿Cómo estás?

-¡Dando una vuelta! –respondió Kayoko, sonriendo. -¿Caminamos juntos?

-¡Claro! –aceptó Ranma. -¿Por qué no?

-¿Me dejas tomarte del brazo? –preguntó Kayoko, guindándose del brazo derecho de Ranma. -¡Me gusta sentirme protegida!

Tras decir esto, Kayoko, lentamente, se acercó a Ranma, al tiempo que lo abrazaba. Sus bocas se fueron acercando más y más, hasta que estuvieron a punto de besarse. "Estuvieron" es la palabra correcta, ya que, cuando los labios de Kayoko estaban cerca de los de Ranma, apareció Kodachi, para atacar a Ranma con sus armas de gimnasia.

-¡Kodachi! –exclamó Ranma. -¿Ahora, qué quieres?

-¡Vine a acabarte, impostor! –gritó Kodachi, furiosa. -¡Mataste a Ranma Saotome, y usurpas su lugar! ¡Pues bien, eso lo pagarás, con tu miserable vida!

-¿Qué dices, Kodachi? –preguntó Ranma, al tiempo que le hacía, a Kayoko, señas de que se pusiera a salvo, lo cual ella hizo, no sin antes pedirle, a Ranma, que la llamara después, en cuanto pudiera hacerlo. -¡Yo soy Ranma Saotome!

-¡Quieres que crea eso, pero no lo haré! –rugió Kodachi, más furiosa aún. -¡No te librarás de mi ira, asesino! ¡Sabrás quien es Kodachi Kuno, "La Rosa Negra del Instituto San Hebere", Capitana del Grupo Élite de Gimnasia de Combate!

Acto seguido, la batalla empezó. Kodachi atacaba a Ranma, con todas sus armas (bola, bolos, aro, cinta), mientras que él, a como podía, esquivaba los ataques. Su eterno rechazo a pelear con chicas, lo hacía actuar así.

La batalla, en cierto momento, llegó a las inmediaciones, de la clínica del Dr. Tofú.

Una vez allí, Ranma decidió acabar con aquel pleito, tan sin sentido.

Al escuchar la batahola, el Dr. Tofú, Akane, y todos los demás, salieron a la calle.

-¡Mujer Loca, ataca Airen! –dijo Shampoo, sacando sus "bomboris". -¡Amazona defiende Airen, de ataque de Mujer Loca!

-¡Espera, Shampoo! –demandó Daisuke. -¡Creo que, aunque no nos guste la idea, Ranma debe vencer a Kodachi, él solo!

-¡Buen punto, Daisuke! –secundó Akari. -¡Sólo así, Ranma le probará a Kodachi, que él, es el único y verdadero Ranma Saotome!

-¿No piensas rendirte, impostor? –preguntaba Kodachi, redoblando la ferocidad y la fuerza de sus ataques. -¡Mejor, así te haré pedazos, con mucho más placer!

Ranma no dijo nada. Simplemente, recordó una batalla suya contra Ryoga, la cual él terminó, rompiendo un barril sobre la cabeza de Ryoga.

Al no tener ningún barril cerca, Ranma agarró un recipiente, en el cual se debían depositar envases de plástico, para ser reciclados.

Ante la mirada de sorpresa de todos, Ranma levantó aquel recipiente en vilo y, lanzando un aullido tremendo, lo dejó caer, con todas sus fuerzas, sobre la cabeza de Kodachi, derribándola, noqueada y sin sentido.

Todos, sin excepción (Akane, Akari, Asami, Daisuke, Gosunkugi, Hiroko, Hiroshi, Ryoga, Sayuri, Shampoo, Ukyo y Yuka), hasta el Dr. Tofú, rodearon a Ranma, y lo felicitaron, por vencer a Kodachi.

Akari, tras felicitar a Ranma, se acercó, junto con Asami y Hiroko, a atender a Kodachi, quien seguía noqueada.

Sin embargo, dicen que "nada de lo bueno, es eterno".

Cuando Ranma recién se recuperaba, debió enfrentarse a Kuno y a Moose, quienes llegaban, dispuestos a eliminarlo. En cosa de segundos, otra batalla inició.

Dicen que la adrenalina, hace que cualquier persona, haga lo que sea, aunque no quiera hacerlo. Pues bien, eso es le verdad, ya que Ranma, aunque no quería pelear más, debió hacer un esfuerzo titánico para, tras otra hora de infernal batalla, vencer a Kuno y a Moose, quienes, al igual que Kodachi, terminaron vencidos y noqueados.

-¡Si quieren más, par de necios, me avisan! –gruñó Ranma, rechinando los dientes, y dirigiéndose, a los noqueados Kuno y Moose. -¡No los soporto, par de necios!

Al ver a Ranma actuando así, todos sintieron miedo, porque Ranma, al parecer, estaba por empezar a perder la cordura, lo cual podría desencadenar, eventos muy peligrosos, los cuales, podían causar muchos líos, tanto en Nerima, como fuera de ella.

Akane y Ukyo, eran las más preocupadas por Ranma, mientras que Shampoo, en serio, empezaba a dudar sobre si ese sujeto, tan loco y violento, de verdad, podía ser Ranma Saotome, el hombre con quien ella soñaba llegar a casarse.

La resolución del misterio, a no dudarlo, estaba lejos, muy lejos, más allá del horizonte, y no daba señas de ir a llegar pronto, nada de eso...

**Nota: El misterio se embrolla más y más, a cada segundo que pasa. ¿Quién hizo ese cuerpo, y por qué lo dejó en Nerima? Ranma ha decidido actuar en serio, y ha decidido buscar al culpable, así deba voltear todas las piedras, que halle en su camino. Su primera candidata, es una hechicera, de ego enorme, y pechos muy pequeños, quien se jacta de ser "la mejor, y más hermosa hechicera, de todo el Universo". ¡Así es, el primer objetivo de Ranma, no es nadie más, que Rina Inverse! Esto, se verá, cuando "Ranma: ¿Vivo o muerto?", continúe, en el Episodio 4 (Crossover con "Slayers") titulado "¡Paliza a Rina Inverse!"**


	4. ¡Paliza a Rina Inverse!

"**Ranma ½": "Ranma: ¿Vivo o muerto?".**

**Fanfiction escrita por: Marco Antonio Carballo (**MARK6_)**. **

**Basada en los personajes creados por: Rumiko Takahashi. Todos los personajes son propiedad y Copyright © de ésta autora.**

**Nota: Rina Inverse, Gaudy Gabriev, Zelgadiss Graywords, Ameria Will-Tesla-Saillune, Naga (La Serpiente Blanca), Shilfiel Nels-Radha, Martina Zoana-Mel-Navratilova, Xeros Metallium y Firia Ul-Copt son propiedad y Copyright © de Hajime Kanzaka y Rui Araizumi, autores de "Slayers". **

**Episodio 4: "¡Paliza a Rina Inverse!" (Crossover con "Slayers").**

Las cosas no pintaban bien para Ranma. Acabando de darle una gran golpiza a Kuno y a Moose, les decía, ya furioso, y casi fuera de sí:

-¡Soy Ranma Saotome, par de payasos! ¿Entendieron bien? ¡Soy Ranma Saotome!

-¡Cielos, Ranma, ya cálmate, no es para tanto! –le respondió Kodachi, la hermana menor de Kuno, mientras atendía una herida que este tenía en la ceja derecha.

-¡Amazona advertir, pato estúpido, dejar tranquilo Airen! –reconvino Shampoo a Moose, con su dichoso modo de hablar... "como una salvaje", según decían, divertidas, tanto Kodachi como Ukyo.

Akane, Akari, Asami, Daisuke, Gosunkugi, Hiroko, Hiroshi, Kodachi, Ryoga, Sayuri, Shampoo, Ukyo y Yuka, cada cual por su lado, estaban fríos del susto. Nunca, en el tiempo que tenían de conocerlo, habían visto a Ranma tan enojado como él estaba, justo en ese momento... y todos sabían que las cosas, tarde o temprano, se iban a poner peor.

-¡No te pongas así, Ranma, mi amor! –empezó Kodachi, hablando con voz melosa, al tiempo que sacaba su teléfono celular. -¡Te puedo llamar a algunas amigas mías, para que vengan a hacerte compañía! ¿Cuál te interesa? ¿Puede ser Junko? ¿O preferirás a Michi? ¡Sólo dime, y yo te la llamo, en el acto!

-¡Ya cállate, Kodachi! –intervino Akane. -¡Este no es el momento, de andar ofreciendo amiguitas, como quien ofrece helados o bebidas gaseosas!

-¡Que raro! ¡La marimacho Tendo, siempre tan aburrida! –se quejó Kodachi, al tiempo que sacaba sus bolos de gimnasia. Akane observó eso, y sacó su mazo.

-¡Chicas, guarden sus armas! –demandó Ukyo. -¡Ran-Chan necesita nuestra ayuda, no que nos pongamos a pelear, entre nosotras!

-¡Ya no soporto esto! ¡Me voy de aquí! –gritó Ranma, furioso.

-¡Ranma! –murmuró Akane, preocupada.

-¡Ran-Chan! –la secundó Ukyo, igualmente preocupada.

Ranma, avanzando de techo en techo, llegó a la azotea de un edificio del centro de Nerima. Una vez allí, se sentó a pensar.

"_¡Toda mi vida se ha vuelto al revés! ¡Primero, debo ayudar a un grupo de hechiceros chiflados, venidos de otra dimensión, a acabar con un mugroso medallón, el cual puso a Kodachi, más loca de lo que ya está! ¡Después, ese viejo pervertido del maestro Happosai, regresa a la ciudad, y me hace batallar contra Ryoga y Akari! ¡Y, ahora, este asunto del cuerpo sin vida que es idéntico a mí! ¡Daría cualquier cosa por pillar al responsable, y sacudir el piso con su mugrosa persona! ¿Quién podrá ser? ¡Esto es algo bizarro, casi mágico!"_, pensaba Ranma, al tiempo que se quedaba callado. ¿El motivo? Tenía un posible responsable en mente.

"_¡Ya caigo! ¡Esto debe ser una broma pesada, jugada por esa bruja, pecho plano, de Rina Inverse! ¡Iré a por ella, y le sacaré la verdad, a golpes!"_, decidió Ranma, al tiempo que se dirigía al Dojo Tendo.

Entretanto, en el reino de Saillune...

-¡Gracias, por invitarnos a pasar unos días a Gaudy y a mí, Ameria! –decía Rina Inverse, una linda, pero muy poco desarrollada (Pectoralmente hablando) hechicera de 16 años, a su anfitriona, Ameria Will-Tesla-Saillune, la princesa del reino de Saillune.

-¡De nada, Rina! ¿Para qué son las amigas? –preguntó Ameria, toda sonriente.

-¡Me gustaría tener algo de acción! –protestó Gaudy, con aire aburrido.

De vuelta en Nerima...

Ranma llegó al Dojo Tendo, como si fuera un huracán.

Akane y Ukyo, quienes hablaban sobre lo mucho que las tenía preocupadas el asunto, en general, casi se mueren del susto al ver a Ranma. Estaba furioso, resoplando como pez varado en una playa, y con el rostro desfigurado de la furia. Siguió así por un rato, por mientras buscaba algo, un objeto, el cual, finalmente, encontró.

-¡Lo encontré! –gritó, jubiloso, y levantando el objeto, el cual Akane reconoció.

-¡El espejo griego! –dijo, poniéndose pálida. -¡Ranma Saotome, ya deja eso!

-¡Olvídalo, marimacho! –exclamó Ranma, haciendo que Akane se enojara. -¡Voy a ir, a ajustarle cuentas, a la persona que creó esa mala copia mía!

-¡Ran-Chan, por el amor de Dios, no vayas a hacer una tontería! –suplicó Ukyo, dejando salir una lágrima de sus lindos ojos cafés. -¡Hazlo por nosotras, tus amigas!

-¡Por lo menos, dinos de quien se trata, Ranma! –rogó Akane. Su furia había desaparecido, dando paso a temor absoluto. -¡Dinos ya, por favor!

-¡La responsable de esto, es esa estúpida bruja, pecho plano, que responde al nombre de Rina Inverse! –gritó Ranma, llegando a la cocina. Afortunadamente, Kasumi no estaba, o se hubiera llevado un señor susto.

-¿Rina Inverse? ¿La chica hechicera que nos ayudó, cuando aquel medallón poseyó a la loca de Kodachi? –preguntó Ukyo. -¿Estás seguro de eso?

-¡Así es, Ukyo! –dijo Ranma, ya algo calmado. -¡Ahora, debo irme!

Akane y Ukyo, con gran sorpresa, vieron a Ranma agarrar un pedacito de cebolla, y acercarlo a uno de sus ojos. Pasaron pocos segundos, antes de que el ojo de Ranma empezara a lagrimear, y las lágrimas cayeran sobre el espejo griego, haciendo que este lanzara una intensa luz blanca, la cual empezó a envolver a Ranma.

-¡Olvídalo, Ranma, no te irás sin mí! –gritó Akane, lanzándose contra Ranma.

-¡Yo también voy! –exclamó Ukyo, secundando a Akane.

En segundos, los tres, Ranma, Akane y Ukyo, fueron engullidos por la luz blanca, justo cuando Nodoka llegaba a la cocina, a preparar té verde.

-¡Esto está raro! ¡Podría jurar que escuché a Ranma-Kun, a Akane y a Ukyo, hablando aquí! -se dijo Nodoka, algo confusa. -¡Sin embargo, no veo a nadie!

Entretanto, en el reino de Saillune, llegaban Ranma, Akane y Ukyo, muy a su estilo...

-¡He llegado al reino de Saillune! –dijo Ranma. -¡Ahora, iré a por Rina!

Apenas Ranma dijo esto, Akane y Ukyo cayeron encima de él.

-¡¿Se me pueden quitar de encima, par de necias?! –demandó Ranma, de mal talante.

-¡Perdona! –contestaron Akane y Ukyo, levantándose al mismo tiempo.

-¡Ahora, demando que me expliquen que creen, que están haciendo aquí! –quiso saber Ranma, de no muy buen modo.

-¡Escucha, Ranma, Ukyo y yo vinimos, para evitar que cometas alguna locura! –le contestó Akane, mientras se sacudía el polvo de la ropa.

-¡Así es! –intervino Ukyo. -¡Ran-Chan, no vayas a hacer algo que luego vayas a lamentar! ¡Por favor, hazlo por nosotras!

-¡Ya váyanse de aquí, chicas! –protestó Ranma. -¿Acaso no entienden que, este dichoso asunto, me tiene con los nervios de punta? ¡Debo resolverlo, a como sea!

Sin decir más, Ranma detuvo a un aldeano que iba pasando y, casi llegando a golpearlo, le sacó la dirección, del castillo de la princesa Ameria. Con Akane y Ukyo, muy detrás de él, llegó a las afueras del mismo. Una vez allí, se dirigió a un guardia, que estaba en la puerta principal, resguardándola.

-¡Alto ahí! ¿Quién es usted? –preguntó el guardia, empuñando una lanza.

-¡Soy Ranma Saotome, amigo de la princesa Ameria! –se presentó Ranma. -¡Debo verla, porque necesito su ayuda, para hallar a una persona!

-¡Venga otro día, amigo! –contestó el guardia. -¡Su Majestad, la princesa Ameria, está almorzando con unos amigos, a los cuales quiere mucho!

-¿Sabe si entre esos "amigos" de la princesa, está una hechicera de cabello rojo, llamada Rina Inverse? –preguntó Ranma. Presentía que no iba a tener que buscar más.

-¡Es correcto, joven señor! –respondió el guardia. -¡La señorita Rina Inverse y su compañero, un joven llamado Gaudy Gabriev, llegaron hace un rato! ¡También están las princesas de los reinos de Sailark o Saairog, Shilfiel Nels-Radha, y de Zoana, Martina Zoana-Mel-Navratilova! ¡También están un guerrero, llamado Zelgadiss Graywords, un hechicero llamado Xeros Metallium, y una sacerdotisa, llamada Firia Ul-Copt, así como la hermana mayor de la princesa Ameria, la princesa Gracia!

-¡Muy bien, amigo! –anunció Ranma, apartando al guardia, y dando un par de pasos hacia el interior del castillo. -¡Con su permiso, voy a entrar!

-¡Usted, no va a entrar! –respondió el guardia, agarrando a Ranma de un brazo. Akane y Ukyo, que llegaban en ese momento, vieron eso, y presintieron la siguiente escena.

-¡Quítame las manos de encima, maldito! –gritó Ranma, dándole un puñetazo, en plena cara, al guardia. Este, cogido de sorpresa, cayó al piso cuan largo era.

-¡Ranma! –gritaron Akane y Ukyo, al unísono.

-¡Auxilio, necesito ayuda! –exclamó el guardia, poniéndose de pie.

Aquí, todo se descalabró. En cuestión de segundos, una enorme cantidad de guardias, se abalanzó sobre Ranma, quien pasó un buen rato, quitándose guardias de encima.

-¡No puedo perder tiempo con ustedes, necios! –gritaba Ranma, quitándose a los soldados de 3 en 3, o como pudiera. -¡He venido por Rina Inverse, y no me iré, sin antes darle su merecido! ¡Salgan de mi camino!

-¡Hay que traer refuerzos! –gritó un soldado. -¡Este sujeto, aunque es sólo uno, ya ha noqueado a 150 de los nuestros!

-¡Ya no queda nadie! –respondió otro soldado. -¡Los demás, andan en maniobras, en las montañas del reino de Zoana!

Rugiendo como un león furioso, Ranma noqueó a los 2 soldados, penetrando al castillo. Adentro, quedaban algunos soldados, los cuales, a su tiempo, también fueron noqueados. Akane y Ukyo, temiendo lo peor, lo seguían de cerca. Mientras tanto, en el salón del trono, como estaba al final del castillo, no había sido perturbado por el sonido de la batalla, que sacudió a la entrada. De hecho, la continua entrada de cocineros y sirvientes, bastaba para tener interesado a cualquiera. Rina, Gaudy y Shilfiel, eran los más interesados, por lo que pasaba alrededor de su grupo.

Resguardando el salón del trono, quedaban 5 soldados. Ignoraban lo ocurrido a sus colegas. Ranma, Akane y Ukyo, seguían su avance por los pasillos del castillo, y se acercaban, al salón del trono. Ranma, con cada paso que daba, estaba más furioso.

-¡Prepárate para pagar, Rina Inverse! –juraba Ranma. -¡Te haré polvo, bruja fea!

-¡Ranma, no te precipites, por favor! –suplicaba Akane. -¡Mejor, pregunta primero!

-¡Haznos caso! –secundó Ukyo. -¡No vayas a hacer alguna bobada, como Kuno!

Tras decir Ukyo esto, Ranma, de uno en uno, atacó y noqueó a los 3 soldados que estaban afuera del salón del trono. Ukyo, así como Akane, en serio, estaba que se enfermaba del asco, al ver tan ilógica violencia.

En el salón del trono, Ameria escuchó algo, y se puso atenta. Llamó a un soldado.

-¡Soldado, vaya, en el acto, a ver que fue eso, y me viene a avisar, tan pronto como pueda! –ordenó Ameria. -¡Podemos estar en peligro!

-¡Voy al instante, princesa Ameria! –asintió el soldado, saliendo del salón del trono.

-¡No se preocupen, amigos, todo está en orden! –dijo Ameria, para, acto seguido, tener que tragarse sus palabras, de una sola vez.

¿El motivo? Dando un horrible grito, el soldado atravesó la pared, cayendo a los pies de la mesa. Estaba noqueado, desde antes de caer al suelo.

-¿Quién está ahí? –rugió Gaudy, tomando su "Espada de la Luz". -¡Déjese ver, ya!

-¡¡¡¡¡RINA INVERSE!!!!! –se dejó escuchar la voz de Ranma, quien, en segundos, penetró al salón del trono, seguido por las sorprendidas Akane y Ukyo.

-¡Miren, amigos, son Ranma, Akane y Ukyo! –exclamó Shilfiel, sonriendo.

-¡Nos alegra verlos, chicos! –gritó Firia, empezando a correr hacia los recién llegados.

Ranma detuvo en seco a Firia, con un gesto de las manos.

-¡No venimos en visita social, o amistosa! –dijo Ranma, con una voz fría y dura.

-¿Alguien me explica que pasa acá? –preguntó Martina. Aquello le daba mal cariz.

-¡Les tengo una sorpresa, chicos! –anunció Ranma, sonriendo macabramente. -¡Yo, también sé hacer, un truco de magia! ¡Vean bien, por favor!

Tras decir eso, Ranma se acercó a un barril, lo cogió, y dejó caer agua encima suyo, convirtiéndose en chica (Ranma-Chan). Rina y sus amigos, no creían aquello.

-¡Ranma se convirtió en chica! –exclamó Zelgadiss, sorprendido de verdad.

-¡Y vaya pechos, los que se tiene! –intervino Gaudy. -¡Son casi 3 veces, los de Rina!

-¡Estúpido Gaudy! –rugió Rina, dándole un coscorrón a su rubio amigo. -¿Nos vas a decir que rayos pasa, Ranma? ¡Estábamos almorzando, por si no lo sabías!

-¡Vine a arreglar un asunto contigo, Rina Inverse! –murmuró Ranma, cogiendo a Rina por el cuello de la camisa, al tiempo que, tomando agua caliente de una olla, que estaba puesta al fuego, se volvía a transformar en hombre, sorprendiendo, otra vez, a los jóvenes magos. -¡Ven para acá, bruja del demonio! ¡Si no logro arreglar ese asunto, juro que te arreglaré a tí, con mis manos desnudas!

-¿Qué hiciste, Rina? –preguntó Xeros, siempre sonriente. -¿Alguna travesura?

-¡La idiota sin pechos, de seguro hizo una de sus burradas! –masculló Naga, bebiendo un largo trago de vino. -¡Y ella, que se cree la niñita más buena del reino!

-¿Qué pasa, Ranma? –quiso saber Rina. -¡Ya suéltame, esto no es gracioso!

-¡Explica por que lo hiciste, bruja pecho plano! –demandó Ranma, de mal modo.

-¡De las cosas que molestan a Rina, es que la llamen así! –se lamentó Ameria. -¡Chicos, presiento que esto, se va a poner bien feo!

-¡No me llames así, imitación de mago barato! –le contestó Rina a Ranma. -¡Y, para tu información, yo, la hermosa y poderosa Rina Inverse, no le debo, a nadie, ni una sola explicación sobre mi comportamiento!

Tras decir esto, Rina agarró, del cuello de la camisa, a Ranma, y lo lanzó contra una mesa cercana, la cual se despedazó del golpe. Ranma quedó, algo sacudido, entre los pedazos de la arruinada mesa.

-¿Cómo lo olvidé? -se decía Ranma, caído, entre los restos de la mesa. -¡A Rina, no le gusta que le mencionen sus mini-pechos!

-¡A la próxima, Ranma, fíjate como me hablas a mí, la bella, genial y poderosa Rina Inverse, la mejor hechicera del Universo! –masculló Rina, furiosa.

-¿No deberíamos ayudar a Rina, chicos? –preguntó Gaudy, algo intranquilo.

-¿Para qué? –quiso saber Martina. -¡Rina, es una idiota!

-¡Será una idiota, pero es NUESTRA idiota, Martina! –reconvino Ameria, ya seria.

-¡Muy bien, Rina, pasaremos, de las palabras, a la acción pura! –dijo Ranma, al tiempo que, furioso, tomaba una pata de la arruinada mesa y, sin decir nada más, la rompía sobre las costillas de Rina, quien se dobló del dolor, afectada por aquel batacazo.

-¡Vas a pagar por esto, Ranma Saotome! –gruñó Rina, sólo para descubrir a Ranma, atacándola de nuevo, dándole un señor puñetazo, en plena cara.

-¡Habla, o sangra, Rina Inverse! –ordenó Ranma, de muy mal talante. -¡En este momento, no me interesa, lo que decidas hacer! ¡Juro que, de un modo u otro, te sacaré la confesión a golpes, aunque se me vaya la mano!

-¡Chicos, debemos hacer algo, o Ranma matará a Rina! –sugirió Akane. -¡Ranma no puede hacer eso, no puede matar, no es un asesino!

-¡Nosotros, sabemos que Ranma no es un asesino, Akane! –respondió Shilfiel. -¡O mejor dicho, no sabemos como es, realmente!

-¿Se puede llegar a conocer a alguien al 100%? –preguntó Zelgadiss, viendo como la batalla, subía de tono y de intensidad. -¿Alguno de nosotros, en serio, conoce al 100% a Rina, o a Ranma? ¡Vamos, respondan!

-¡La verdad, creo que obviamos ese detalle! –respondió Firia. -¿Es posible conocer a alguien, en serio, al 100%?

-¡Chicos, no olviden la batalla! –señaló Ukyo. -¡Ran-Chan, ten cuidado!

Ranma y Rina, como si fueran enemigos jurados de toda la vida, seguían dándose de puñetazos. El chico de la ciudad de Nerima, furioso de verdad, seguía atacando con todo a la hechicera del reino de Seifiria, en una batalla que parecía no acabar nunca.

"_¡No sabía que Rina fuera tan fuerte, pero es no importa, ya que, quiera o no quiera, es mi deber vencerla o, al menos, vapulearla, hasta que admita que fue ella, quien creó a ese duplicado mío!"_, pensaba Ranma, mientras seguía atacando a Rina.

-¿Vas a seguir peleando conmigo, Ranma? –quiso saber Rina, ya molesta. -¡Por lo que veo, deberé demostrarte mi poder! ¡Toma esto! ¡¡¡¡¡"LEVITACIÓN"!!!!!

El ataque "Levitación" de Rina, derribó a Ranma, lanzándolo, contra un grupo de barriles, los cuales, estaban llenos de aceite para antorchas.

-¡Por favor, díganme que Rina, no va a hacer, lo que yo creo! –pidió Martina. -¡No puede ser, que use ese ataque, contra alguien sin poderes!

-¡La tonta pecho plano, no sabe pensar, sólo actuar! –intervino Naga. -¡Dejen que haga lo que quiera, la pelea está divertida!

-¡Ahora, Ranma, veremos si te gusta, sentir una buena onda de calor! –anunció Rina, formando una bola de energía, la cual soltó, tomando a Ranma desprevenido, y envolviéndolo totalmente. -¡¡¡¡¡"BOLA DE FUEGO"!!!!!

-¡¡¡¡¡RANMA!!!!! –gritaron Akane y Ukyo, al unísono, viendo que la "Bola de Fuego" de Rina, tras envolver a Ranma, destruyó los barriles de aceite para antorchas, causando una gran explosión, de la cual, todos debieron protegerse.

Akane y Ukyo, viendo las llamas, trataron de meterse, para buscar a Ranma, pero no pudieron. Zelgadiss y Shilfiel, respectivamente, las detuvieron.

-¡Ranma no puede morir, no aquí! –exclamó Akane. -¿Qué les diría yo, entonces, a mi papá, a tío Genma y a tía Nodoka?

-¡Lamento que la batalla terminara así, Akane, pero Ranma se lo buscó! –masculló Rina, tratando de calmar, a la menor de las 3 hermanas Tendo. -¡De veras, lo siento!

-¿Qué es eso? –preguntó Xeros, entrecerrando sus ojos. -¿Será, acaso, lo que yo creo?

-¡Es un milagro! –dijo Ukyo, quien, hasta entonces, no había dicho nada, por estar llorando. -¡Mira eso, Akane! ¡Veo un movimiento, entre las llamas!

-¡No puede ser! –murmuró Akane, sonriendo. -¡No puede ser, pero es!

-¿Qué sucede? –interrogó Rina, volviendo la cabeza. -¡No lo creo! ¡No es posible!

Lo que todos veían, sin poder creerlo, era lo siguiente: Ranma, algo quemado, pero aún así, brillando azul de la furia, estaba de pie, entre las llamas, dando la impresión de ser la mítica Ave Fénix, la cual solía renacer, una y otra vez, de sus propias cenizas. Acto seguido, un rugido, pleno de furia, surcó el aire.

-¡¡¡¡¡RINA INVERSE!!!!! –rugió Ranma, ya fuera de sí, casi enloquecido. -¡¡¡¡¡TE VOY A ASESINAR!!!!!

Nadie pudo reaccionar. En una milésima de segundo, Ranma, agarró a Rina por el cuello, y la miró a los ojos, fijamente, con el rostro desfigurado de la furia. Tras respirar agitadamente, por unos segundos, empezó. Ranma, dejando a un lado su capacidad de hablar, empezó a vapulear, a Rina, la cual, para su mala fortuna, no podía defenderse.

-¡Esto se pone feo, chicos! –exclamó Firia. -¡Debemos detener ésta pelea, o alguno de ellos, o ambos, terminará muriendo, y nadie quiere eso!

-¡Lo que sea, que sea rápido! –urgió Gaudy. -¡Ranma, lo presiento, va a matar a Rina!

-¡No me vas a vencer, Ranma! –gritaba Rina, quien estaba con grandes desgarrones en el traje, y la cara bañada en sangre. -¡No entiendo que pasa, pero ya me has cansado!

-¡Ahora, conocerás un poder, que ya desearías tener, bruja sin pechos! –gruñó Ranma, concentrando una gran cantidad de energía, en una bola de color naranja intenso, con rayas negras. -¡¡¡¡¡"RETRIBUCIÓN DIVINA"!!!!!

-¡¡¡¡¡MIS OJOS, NO PUEDO VER!!!!! –chilló Rina, al recibir aquel ataque, justo en sus ojos, antes de salir disparada hacia atrás. -¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAHHHHH!!!!!

Rina, pasando por sobre los demás (Akane, Ameria, Firia, Gaudy, Martina, Naga, Shilfiel, Ukyo, Xeros y Zelgadiss), atravesó una pared, y cayó en una habitación adyacente, un enorme salón de baile. Rina quedó en el suelo, casi liquidada, mientras Ranma, con el rostro desfigurado de la furia, se le acercaba, con la intención de darle fin a esa batalla, así como al castillo, el cual iba a necesitar reparaciones urgentes.

-¡Esto ya se pasó de la raya, amigos! –protestó Shilfiel. -¡Debemos ayudar a Rina, o Ranma va a tener, sobre su conciencia, un asesinato!

-¡Mientras Shilfiel atiende a Rina, Gaudy, Zelgadiss y yo, detendremos a Ranma! –dijo Ameria, tomando el liderazgo del grupo. -¿Están conmigo, amigos?

-¡Vamos, Ameria! –demandó Zelgadiss. -¡La verdad sea dicha, ésta batalla, ha sido un espectáculo asqueroso, a más no poder! ¡Hay que terminarla, pero ya!

-¡Yo, detendré a Ranma! –gritó Gaudy, llegando por detrás de Ranma, y agarrándolo, con un formidable "abrazo del oso". -¡Ranma, por favor, ya deja esto!

Ranma, sin decir nada, liberó sus brazos, agarró a Gaudy, y lo derribó, con una llave de lucha libre, para, a continuación, derribar a Ameria, y a Zelgadiss, con una andanada de golpes. Akane y Ukyo, arriesgándose, se acercaron. Con tiento, hablaron con Ranma.

-¡Ranma, ya deja de pelear! –pidió Akane. -¡Has ido demasiado lejos!

-¡Ran-Chan, me das miedo! –exclamó Ukyo, sacando el espejo griego, de un bolsillo de Ranma, y poniéndolo delante, de la cara de este. -¡Mírate! ¿Es ese el rostro de Ranma Saotome, o el rostro de un asesino sin piedad?

-¡Mira lo que has hecho, Ranma! –la regañó Akane, señalándole el entorno. -¿Te has sentido muy bien, con ésta insensata violencia, que sólo ha causado destrucción, miedo, y un ilógico derramamiento de sangre?

-¡Querías sacarle una confesión, a golpes, a Rina Inverse! –secundó Ukyo. -¡Mira a Rina, caída en el suelo, noqueada, casi muerta! ¿Era eso, lo que deseabas?

-¿Confesión? –preguntó Rina, volviendo en sí. -¿De qué hablas, Ukyo?

-¡Yo le diré, Ukyo! –se ofreció Ranma, calmándose un poco, tras ver el gran daño causado, por esa insensata batalla. -¡Lo que pasa, Rina, es que apareció, en Nerima, un cuerpo sin vida, igual a mí, y deseo saber si es creación tuya!

-¿Ese fue el motivo, de este cruel ataque? ¿Una sospecha? –preguntó Naga. -¡Vaya!

-¡La batalla estuvo genial! –se metió Xeros. -¿No van a seguir?

-¡Cállate, infeliz mazoku! –ordenó Firia. -¡Fue algo terrible!

-¡Lo siento, labios de lagartija! –respondió Xeros, sonriendo. -¡Me callaré!

-¡Yo, nunca he sido amiga, de hacer bromas! –explicó Rina, tosiendo, y escupiendo un poco de sangre. -¡Te lo juro, Ranma Saotome, ese cuerpo, fue creado por alguien, pero ese "alguien", no soy yo, la poderosa hechicera, Rina Inverse!

-¡No sé que decir, Rina! –masculló Ranma, bajando la cabeza. -¡Siento una gran vergüenza, por mi excesivo, y estúpido proceder!

-¡Lo bueno, es que mi padre, no va a volver pronto de su viaje de negocios! –intervino Ameria. -¡Así, podremos reparar los daños, que ha sufrido el castillo!

-¿Ahora qué, Ranma? –preguntó Martina, curiosa. -¿Seguirás buscando, al creador de ese cuerpo? ¿Quieres que te ayudemos?

-¡Gracias, Martina, pero esto, debo hacerlo solo, para no involucrar a más personas inocentes! –explicó Ranma, decidido.

-¡No lo harás solo, Ranma! –protestó Akane, decidida. -¡Yo, te ayudaré!

-¡Igual yo! –dijo Ukyo, igualmente decidida. -¡Cuenta conmigo!

-¡Agradezco su apoyo, chicas! –contestó Ranma, al tiempo que bebía un trago de agua.

-¡Rina, va a tener que descansar! –anunció Shilfiel, preocupada. -¡La próxima vez que vengas, Ranma, trata de venir por ayuda, no a batallar!

-¡En serio, lo lamento! –afirmó Ranma, apenado. -¿Me perdonas, Rina?

-¡Está bien, Ranma! –asintió Rina, sonriendo débilmente. -¡Espero que halles al culpable, y le propines una golpiza, como la que me acabas de dar a mí!

-¡Ya es hora de irnos, Ranma y Akane! –interrumpió Ukyo, dándole a Ranma, el espejo griego. -¿Podemos irnos, en serio, Ran-Chan?

-¡Está bien, nos vamos! –remató Ranma, tomando el espejo griego. -¡Y ustedes, amigos, por favor, perdónenme! ¡Dejé que la ira me cegara! ¡Nos vemos!

Ante las miradas de sorpresa de los jóvenes hechiceros, Ranma, usando el pedacito de cebolla, activó el espejo griego, haciendo que él, Akane y Ukyo, volvieran a Nerima. Una vez allí, los 3 se dirigieron al "U-Chan´s", el restaurante de Ukyo, quien se puso a trabajar en lo suyo, la preparación de okonomiyakis.

-¿De verdad, seguirás buscando al creador de ese "doble" tuyo, Ranma? –preguntó Akane, algo temerosa, de los eventos que podrían venir.

-¡Así es, Akane! –contestó Ranma. -¡Mi siguiente sospechoso, es el maestro Happosai!

Akane y Ukyo, así como Kodachi y Shampoo (quienes estaban escuchando todo, desde afuera), supieron algo: la búsqueda, al parecer, estaba lejos de terminar... más bien, estaba empezando a ponerse, cada vez peor...

**Nota: Rina Inverse no fue la persona, que creó al "doble" de Ranma. ¿Será, en efecto, el maestro Happosai? ¿Qué irá a pasar, si no es él? ¿Podrá Ranma, resistir que el misterio se haga, cada vez, más y más complejo? ¿Podrán ayudarlo sus prometidas, y sus amigos? Esto, se sabrá, cuando "Ranma: ¿Vivo o muerto?" continúe, en el Episodio 5, titulado "¡Un asunto de vida o muerte!"**


	5. ¡Un asunto de vida o muerte!

"**Ranma ½": "Ranma: ¿Vivo o muerto?"**

**Fanfiction escrita por: Marco Antonio Carballo (**MARK6_)**. **

**Basada en los personajes creados por: Rumiko Takahashi. Todos los personajes son propiedad y Copyright © de ésta autora. El Dr. Kurimitzo Funaki, Kayoko Miki, Kiyune Maeda y Fujiko Godo son propiedad y Copyright © del autor. **

**Episodio 5: "¡Un asunto de vida o muerte!"**

Ranma Saotome, no las tenía todas consigo. Tras enfrentar, primero a las amigas de Kodachi (Eriko, Junko, Michi y Sachiko) y, después, a la propia Kodachi, había usado el espejo griego, para ir al Reino de Saillune y, ahí, vapuleó, hasta casi matarla, a la chica hechicera Rina Inverse. La cabeza de Ranma era un hervidero, él lo sabía, y no podía hacer nada, al menos, no ahora, para evitarlo.

En el restaurante de Ukyo, el "U-Chan´s", Ranma cenaba okonomiyakis, junto con Akane y Ukyo. Había algo que los 3 ignoraban: Kodachi y Shampoo estaban afuera del local, y los habían escuchado hablar. Sabían que, en la lista de sospechosos de Ranma, el maestro Happosai era el siguiente. A decir verdad, ellas temían por Ranma.

-¿Qué opinas, chica china? –preguntó Kodachi. -¿Entramos, o nos vamos?

-¡Amazona sugiere entrar! –respondió Shampoo. -¡Ranma necesita ayuda!

Kodachi y Shampoo no pudieron entrar, al menos, no en ese momento.

Ranma, con los dientes apretados, abrió de golpe la puerta, mientras las veía, con no muy buenas intenciones, o, al menos, eso parecía.

A decir verdad, no estaba contento de verlas ahí, siempre de entrometidas.

-¡¿Ustedes?! –preguntó, de mal modo. -¿Qué creen, que hacen aquí?

-¡Vinimos a ayudarte, Ranma! –explicó Kodachi. -¿Eso está mal?

-¡Amazona, ayuda Airen! –exclamó Shampoo. -¿Airen, ya es feliz?

La reacción de Ranma, las asustó a ambas. Saliendo del "U-Chan´s", Ranma apartó a Kodachi de un empujón, haciendo que ella cayera, de sentonazo, en la acera, al tiempo que, llegando con Shampoo, la aferraba, con furia lunática, del cuello de la blusa.

-¡No vuelvas a llamarme "Airen", Shampoo, o no respondo de mis actos! –ordenó Ranma, furioso. -¿Te ha quedado claro?

-¡Ranma, más loco que Chico de la Espada de Madera! –contestó Shampoo, soltándose del agarre de Ranma. -¡Amazona, sólo desea ayudar!

Akane, Kodachi y Ukyo, cada cual por su lado, no podían creer lo que veían: ¡Ranma, rechazaba a Shampoo! Eso, sólo podía significar una cosa: Shampoo, gracias al propio Ranma, quedaba eliminada, al menos, de momento, como posible futura esposa de Ranma Saotome. La pregunta, ahora, era: ¿Quién sería la elegida?

-¡Si deseas ayudarme, Shampoo, puedes hacer algo, que nos alegre a todos! –sugirió Ranma. -¡Por ejemplo, irte de Nerima, y regresar a China!

-¡¡¡¡¡WHAMP!!!!! (Sonido de la cachetada, que Shampoo le pegó a Ranma).

-¡Vuelve a hacer eso, Shampoo, y terminarás con un brazo roto! –amenazó Akane, furiosa. -¡Ranma, sólo está bromeando! ¿Verdad, Ranma?

-¿Ran-Chan? –preguntó Ukyo. -¿No vas a responder?

-¡Es verdad, sólo bromeaba! –masculló Ranma, sin ganas. -¡La verdad sea dicha, necesitaré mucha ayuda, para hallar al creador de mi "doble", y darle su merecido!

-¡Cuenta conmigo, Ranma! –dijo Kodachi. -¡Si necesitaras ayuda extra, podría llamar a Eriko, Junko, Michi y Sachiko!

-¡Ahí veremos, Kodachi! –aceptó Ranma. -¡Por lo pronto, necesito ir a descansar!

Aceptando la idea de Ranma, sus 4 prometidas se fueron, cada una a su casa, prometiendo que, al día siguiente, la situación sería muy diferente.

En el Dojo Tendo, tras cenar, Akane se acercó a hablar con Ranma.

-¿Podemos hablar, Ranma? –quiso saber Akane. -¡Digo, si te parece la idea!

-¿Hablar, Akane? –inquirió Ranma. -¡Dime, de que podemos hablar, justo en un momento, en que mi vida, como yo la conozco, se ha vuelto al revés!

-¡Me parece que exageras! –intervino Akane. -¡Tanta alharaca, por un cuerpo sin vida!

-¡Akane, estoy creyendo que, tarde o temprano, voy a perder la razón! –explicó Ranma, con un dejo de miedo, en la voz. -¿No viste, lo que le hice, a Rina Inverse? ¡Pude haberla matado y, en vez de un Guerrero de Estilo Libre de Artes Marciales, ahora, sólo sería un vulgar, y despreciable, asesino!

-¡Insisto, deja de exagerar! –afirmó Akane, abrazándolo. -¡Cuentas conmigo! ¿Verdad?

-¡Así es, Akane, cuento contigo! –respondió Ranma, respondiéndole el abrazo.

Ranma y Akane ignoraban algo. Sus padres, Genma Saotome y Sowun Tendo, los estaban espiando, y sonreían, al verlos abrazados.

-¡Vea eso, señor Saotome! –exclamó Sowun. -¡Por lo visto, Ranma y Akane, ya se llevan bien! ¡Esto es excelente! ¡Ya estaba cansado, de tantas peleas tontas!

-¡Coincido con usted, señor Tendo! –apuntó Genma. -¡Sólo era cuestión de tiempo!

-¿Qué hacen? –preguntó Nodoka, llegando, de repente, por detrás de ambos. -¿Están espiando a Ranma-Kun y a Akane-Chan? ¡Que vergüenza!

-¡Sólo veíamos, lo bien que se llevan ahora, señora Saotome! –contestó Sowun.

-¡Así es, Nodoka! –secundó Genma. -¡Esos chicos, ahora sí parecen prometidos!

-¡Eso me alegra! –declaró Nodoka. -¡Desde la fallida boda, ese par se ha estado llevando muy bien, lo cual es algo muy bueno!

Justo entonces, Ranma y Akane salieron del Dojo Tendo. La noche estaba fresca, y salir a caminar, no era una mala idea. Mucho menos, si había un helado de chocolate, como postre, después de una excelente cena.

Mientras tanto, en la clínica del Dr. Tofú, este revisaba, una vez más, al "doble" de Ranma. De repente, una alarma empezó a sonar, en la habitación del maestro Happosai. Con un rictus de preocupación en el rostro, el joven médico se dirigió a esa habitación.

Entrando a la habitación del maestro Happosai, el Dr. Tofú, llegó a un monitor, donde observó algo: la actividad cerebral de Happosai, en cosa de segundos, descendió alarmantemente, lo cual no era nada bueno. Con el mismo impulso, se dirigió al teléfono, en el cual marcó un número. Al momento, recibió respuesta.

-¿Hola? –se dejó escuchar una voz, de hombre.

-¿Dr. Kurimitzo Funaki? –preguntó, tras beber un poco de agua. -¡Le habla el Dr. Tofú Ono, de la Clínica de Quiropráctica! ¿Cómo está?

-¡Estoy bien, Dr. Tofú! –respondió el Dr. Funaki. -¿En qué puedo ayudarlo?

-¡Necesito una ambulancia, porque un paciente mío, está muy mal! –explicó el Dr. Tofú, con voz serena. -¿Puede mandarme una, en unos minutos?

-¡Desde luego! –asintió el Dr. Funaki. -¿Cree que su paciente resista?

-¡Sí, señor! –remató el Dr. Tofú. -¡La esperaré! ¡Adiós!

Así pasó. Pocos minutos después, la ambulancia llegó, y se llevó al maestro Happosai, rumbo al Hospital Central de Nerima. Ranma y Akane, quienes comían helados en una heladería, llegaron a escuchar, a lo lejos, la sirena de la ambulancia, pero, ni de broma, podrían haber sospechado que, alguien muy conocido por ellos, era el paciente, que iba dentro, de ese vehículo médico.

Al día siguiente, Ranma y Akane, llegaron al Instituto Furinkan. Una vez allí, Ranma debió lidiar con algo que no esperaba: muchos alumnos y alumnas, al parecer, habían sabido de su "doble", y pensaban que, como se decía, que él era un impostor.

-¿Qué sucede aquí? –preguntaba Ranma, bastante incómodo. -¡Demando saber!

-¡Lee esto, Ranma! –respondió Asami, tendiéndole una hoja de papel.

-¡Hace un rato, vinieron a repartir este volante! –secundó Hiroko, algo seria.

Ranma, sin decir nada, se sentó en su lugar, y se puso a leer la hoja que le entregó Asami. Al inicio, sólo la leía muy levemente, como si no fuera algo importante. De pronto, cayó en la cuenta de que lo dicho, en aquella hoja, era algo serio. Leyó, molesto.

Tras leer el volante, Ranma estaba lívido de la furia. Aquel volante, escrito por Kiyune Maeda, alumna del Instituto San Hebere, ponía, en tela de duda, que él, fuera el único y verdadero Ranma Saotome, además de decir que, de acuerdo a información fidedigna, el verdadero Ranma Saotome, estaba muerto, no vivo. Huelga decir que, al terminar de leer, Ranma salió, como una tromba, del aula, primero, y del colegio después.

-¡Ranma! –murmuró Akane, preocupada.

Ranma, furioso de verdad, salió brincando, de una azotea a otra, llegando en pocos minutos a su destino: el Instituto San Hebere. De un salto, se plantó en medio patio, causando una ola de turbación, y notoria sorpresa, en el colegio de chicas.

-¡Ranma Saotome! –chilló, loca de felicidad, una alumna, lanzándose sobre Ranma, abrazándolo, y empezando a manosearlo.

Ante la sorpresa de Ranma, cerca de 25 chicas más, a muchas de las cuales, no creía conocer, secundaron a la primera. En cosa de segundos, Ranma se sintió como atrapado, rodeado por casi 30 chicas, las cuales no dejaban de acariciarlo y manosearlo, haciéndolo sentirse genialmente bien.

De repente, una voz, muy conocida por Ranma, se dejó escuchar.

-¡Chicas, déjenlo ya! –pidió una decidida voz femenina.

Todos voltearon, para ver quien era la dueña de la voz. Era alguien, cuya vista, hizo sonreír a Ranma, y lo hizo sentirse bien, seguro, y protegido.

-¡Kayoko! –exclamó Ranma, mientras las chicas lo soltaban, y él, aprovechaba, para caminar, hacia donde estaba su amiga, a la cual abrazó. -¡Me alegra verte, linda!

-¡A mí, también me alegra verte! –respondió Kayoko, mientras frotaba su entrepierna, repetida y muy sensualmente, contra las partes bajas de Ranma. -¿Quieres ir a mi casa, Ranma-Kun? ¡Desde anteayer, ya no estoy en "mis días"!

**Nota: Para los que no lo recuerden, cuando una chica dice que está en "sus días", es cuando tiene su período menstrual, cuya duración suele oscilar entre 3 y 7 días.**

-¡Sabes que me encantaría, Kayoko, pero no puedo! –dijo Ranma, viendo a Kayoko a sus lindos ojos cafés. -¡Vine a ver a una chica, pero no eres tú! ¡Debo ver a Kiyune!

-¿Kiyune Maeda? –quiso saber Kayoko, haciendo un puchero. -¿Qué tiene ella, que no tenga yo? ¿Acaso no te gusto?

-¡Claro que me gustas! –contestó Ranma. -¡Pero no es porque ella me guste, que debo verla! ¡Mira la basura, que escribió, sobre mí!

Kayoko, curiosa, tomó el volante, que Ranma sacó de su bolsillo, y lo leyó. Al terminar de leer, Kayoko estaba que tronaba de la furia.

-¡Voy a hacer polvo, a esa bruja! –rugió Kayoko, furiosa. -¡Mira, que dudar de tí!

El rugido de Kayoko, llegó a oídos de Kiyune, quien iba pasando en ese instante.

-¿A quién vas a hacer polvo, Kayoko Miki? –preguntó Kiyune, bastante seria.

-¿Por qué escribes ésta basura, Kiyune? –demandó saber Kayoko, furiosa, al tiempo que le reventaba, en la cara, el volante a Kiyune. -¡Debería romperte ambos brazos, para evitar que vuelvas a escribir algo, en toda tu vida!

-¡Sólo escribí la verdad! –se defendió Kiyune. -¡Ranma Saotome está muerto, y este sujeto, al cual estabas pegada, como enredadera en un árbol, lo está suplantando!

-¡Vaya broma! –intervino Ranma. -¡Yo soy Ranma Saotome!

-¿Y el sujeto sin vida, que está en la clínica del Dr. Tofú, quién es? –inquirió Kiyune, sonriendo macabramente. -¡El Dr. Tofú, dice que él, es Ranma Saotome!

-¡Ranma Saotome, está aquí, con nosotras, y está bien vivo! –contestó Kayoko, mientras apretaba los dientes, y dejaba que las lágrimas llenaran sus ojos. -¿Acaso necesitas más pruebas, Kiyune, gran tonta?

-¡Mientras no se resuelva este misterio, no aceptaré que él, sea Ranma Saotome! –dijo Kiyune, ya molesta, señalando a Ranma. -¡Con permiso, debo ir a la biblioteca!

Diciendo eso, Kiyune se fue, dejando a Ranma y a Kayoko, con un palmo de narices. Kayoko, tras eso, tomó la iniciativa.

-¡Ranma, te invito a cenar! –exclamó, sonriendo. -¿Te parece bien mañana, a las 7, en mi casa? ¡Te prepararé una cena, que recordarás, por mucho tiempo!

-¡Hagamos un trato, Kayoko! –propuso Ranma. -¡En cuanto resuelva este engorroso asunto, te invitaré al cine, y a cenar! ¿Aceptas?

-¡Claro que acepto! –chilló Kayoko, feliz. -¿Cómo haremos con Kodachi, y tus otras 3 prometidas, Akane, Shampoo y Ukyo?

-¡De ellas, me encargo yo! –dijo Ranma. -¡Si me quieren, Kayoko, aceptarán que salga contigo, porque eres una excelente amiga!

-¡Gracias, Ranma! –respondió Kayoko, saltando, abrazando a Ranma, y besándolo, en plena boca. -¡Sabes que, si te cansas de ellas, me tienes a tu merced!

-¡Nos veremos luego, Kayoko! –se despidió Ranma. -¡Gracias por apoyarme!

Kayoko se despidió de Ranma, mientras otras chicas suspiraban, como si él fuera un deportista famoso, o un astro de la música rock. Sólo una chica no suspiraba. Era Fujiko Godo, otra alumna. ¿El motivo? ¡A ella, también le gustaba Ranma!

"_¿Kayoko Miki cree, que puede tener a Ranma Saotome? ¡Pues se equivoca, porque yo, Fujiko Godo, no se lo permitiré, porque él, va a ser mío!"_, pensaba Fujiko, decidida.

Ranma se dirige al parque, porque, al escuchar a Kiyune, ha decidido estar a solas por un rato, porque necesitaba pensar en su suerte. Sin que Ranma lo supiera, Akane y Ukyo, iban llegando cerca de donde él estaba. Kodachi y Shampoo, cada una por un lado distinto, hacían lo propio.

-¿Por qué, me pasan éstas cosas? –se decía Ranma, mientras se sentaba en un banco del parque. -¡Desde que mi boda con Akane, fue arruinada, por culpa de ese dichoso grupo de entrometidos, toda mi vida se ha puesto "patas arriba", y no veo señales, de que pueda mejorar! ¡Siento que sólo puede empeorar!

Akane, Kodachi, Shampoo y Ukyo, alarmadas, escuchaban eso, y no les gustaba, en especial, a las 3 últimas. Akane se sentía bien, no sabía por que, pero así se sentía.

-¡A veces, me gustaría agarrarlos a todos, chicos y chicas por igual, de uno en uno, y hacerlos polvo, romperles todos los huesos, de uno en uno, hasta que aprendan, que no deben meterse conmigo! –gruñó Ranma. -¿Por qué no aceptan, que yo tengo una prometida, y no puedo tener a otras? ¡¡¡¡¡AAAAARRRRRGGGGGHHHHH!!!!!

Apenas Ranma terminó de lanzar, al aire, su grito, o rugido, levantó la vista.

Akane, Kodachi, Shampoo y Ukyo, estaban delante de él. Así como que eran 4, así eran sus expresiones faciales. Al menos a Kodachi, Shampoo y Ukyo, no parecía haberles gustado mucho, lo que escucharon decir a Ranma.

-¿Te gustaría romperme los huesos, Ranma? –preguntó Kodachi. -¡Nunca hubiera creído, que sintieras tan malsanos deseos, por alguien como yo!

-¡Ranma, malo! –lo reconvino Shampoo. -¡Te casas con Amazona, o pagarás caro!

-¡Ni en sueños, hubiera adivinado, que te sentías así, Ran-Chan! –intervino Ukyo. -¿Tan mal te caigo, que quisieras hacerme polvo?

-¡No sean tan duro con él, chicas! –dijo Akane, algo cohibida. -¡Parece que a Ranma, el que se arruinara nuestra boda, lo afectó demasiado!

-¡¡¡¡¡LARGO DE AQUÍ, TODAS, LAS 4!!!!! –gritó Ranma, ya casi perdiendo la cordura. -¡¡¡¡¡DÉJENME SOLO, NO QUIERO VER A NINGUNA DE USTEDES!!!!!

Akane, Kodachi, Shampoo y Ukyo, sintiendo todas, una gran ola de miedo colectivo, retrocedieron al unísono. Con gran pesar, las 4 vieron a Ranma irse del parque, saltando de azotea en azotea. Estaban preguntándose que le pasaría a Ranma, cuando escucharon una voz masculina, firme, pero decidida.

-¡Ranma está muy confundido, chicas!

-¡Tío Genma! –exclamó Akane, reconociendo al padre de Ranma.

-¿Qué la pasa a Ran-Chan, señor Saotome? –preguntó Ukyo, preocupada como Akane.

-¡Ustedes, lo han llevado al límite de sus capacidades! –empezó Genma. -¡Eso, y la aparición de su "doble", lo está trastornando, al grado de que, en la de menos, Ranma perderá la cordura, las verá a todas como sus enemigas, y podría llegar a atacarlas!

-¡Eso es terrible! –contestó Kodachi. -¿Qué podemos hacer, para ayudarlo?

-¡Deben dejarlo en paz, y permitirle elegir, a la chica que él prefiera! –sentenció Genma.

-¡Ranma es de Amazona! –anunció Shampoo. -¡Recuerden eso, chicas!

Al ver que había fallado, en cuanto a tratar de convencer a las prometidas de Ranma, Genma decidió irse, de vuelta al Dojo Tendo. Mientras tanto, Ranma llegaba a la azotea del Instituto Furinkan. Mientras meditaba, Kuno llegaba, por detrás de él, con no muy buenas intenciones, como siempre, armado con su espada de madera.

-¡¡¡¡¡RANMA SAOTOME, PREPÁRATE PARA MORIR!!!!! –gritó Kuno, cargando contra Ranma, como toro en medio de una plaza.

Ranma, sin decir nada, sólo giró, levantó un puño y, cuando Kuno estuvo cerca de él, lo bastante cerca, para poder verle lo blanco de los ojos, le descargó un terrible puñetazo, en plena cara. Kuno, tomado de sorpresa, recibió aquel guantazo y, aunque no quería hacerlo, salió volando hacia atrás, pegó en una pared, y cayó al suelo, vencido, noqueado, y sin aire en los pulmones. De hecho, estaba inconsciente, antes de caer al suelo, donde se quedó, boca abajo, y totalmente vapuleado.

-¡¿Es que nadie, me va a dejar en paz?! –exclamó Ranma, más furioso aún.

Dando un salto, Ranma llegó al gimnasio del Instituto Furinkan. Una vez allí, se sentó, y se puso a pensar. ¿Quién creó a ese "doble" suyo, y por qué? Ya sabía algo: Rina Inverse no era responsable, y él llegó a casi matarla, a punta de golpes.

"_¿Quién puede ser el responsable?"_, pensaba Ranma, sumido en la penumbra del gimnasio. Estaba cayendo la noche, y sólo la luz de los postes externos, se medio filtraba por las ventanas, creando un efecto fantasmagórico. _"¡Rina Inverse, queda descartada, porque ella no fue! ¿Quién puede ser, entonces?"_

De pronto, una luz se hizo, en el confundido cerebro de Ranma. En ese momento, pensó en cierta persona, la cual, hacía poco tiempo, lo había hecho enfrentar una batalla tremenda, donde él debió enfrentar a un viejo amigo, y otrora rival, y todo, por su necia obsesión de acabar con él, y con Akane. Un nombre salió de su boca.

-¡Happosai! –masculló, rechinando los dientes. -¡Viejo malvado, lo haré pagar!

Atravesando una ventana, Ranma abandonó el gimnasio, y se dirigió a la clínica del Dr. Tofú. Encontró al joven médico, sentado en su escritorio, comiendo un sándwich de atún, y bebiendo una soda dietética. El Dr. Tofú, tan noble como siempre, lo saludó.

-¡Hola, Ranma! –saludó, sonriente. -¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?

-¿Dónde está, Dr. Tofú? –preguntó Ranma. -¡Debo verlo!

-¿A quién "debes" ver, Ranma? –quiso saber el joven médico. -¡Vamos, dime!

-¡Debo ver al maestro Happosai, Dr. Tofú! –contestó Ranma. -¡Sospecho que él, puede haber creado a ese "doble" mío!

-¡Ranma, no creo lo que dices! –dijo el Dr. Tofú, viendo a Ranma, como si fuera un fugado de un hospital psiquiátrico. -¡El señor Happosai está, y lo sabes bien, como lobotomizado! ¡Ha estado así, desde que lo trajiste aquí, junto con tus amigos!

-¡Ese miserable, y mañoso viejo, puede estar fingiendo! –masculló Ranma. -¡En la de menos, él y la vieja Cologne, tramaron una charada, para hacer que yo, me case con Shampoo, lo cual, ni de broma, pienso hacer!

-¡Por lo visto, Shampoo no me mintió, cuando me dijo que estabas actuando, como un verdadero loco, Ranma! –graznó la vieja Cologne, llegando de repente.

-¡Cologne! –rugió Ranma, apretando puños y dientes. -¡Así que yo, tenía razón! ¡Usted y el maestro Happosai, están detrás de todo!

-¡Yo, nada tengo que ver! –respondió Cologne. -¡Además, Shampoo me ha contado, que le has dicho, que no piensas casarte con ella! ¿Es que no eres un caballero?

-¡Shampoo, si quiere, puede ser mi amiga, pero no la acepto como prometida! –alegó Ranma. -¡De hecho, cuando esto acabe, elegiré a mi única prometida oficial y, puede creerme, esa, no va a ser Shampoo!

-¿Puede decirme, dónde está Happy, Dr. Tofú? –preguntó Cologne, ignorando lo dicho por Ranma. -¡Es importante verlo, e interrogarlo, acerca del "doble" de Ranma!

-¡El señor Happosai se puso muy mal, y lo envié al Hospital Central! –explicó el Dr. Tofú. -¡Registraba una muy débil actividad cerebral!

-¡Iré ahí, y le sacaré la verdad, aunque deba golpearlo! –masculló Ranma, chocando sus puños, en plan de amenaza. -¿Algo más, Dr. Tofú?

-¡Te tengo noticias, Ranma, pero no te van a gustar! –empezó el Dr. Tofú, con voz entrecortada. -¡Hice que un amigo mío, el Dr. Kurimitzo Funaki, analizara una muestra de tu sangre, junto con una de tu "doble", y halló algo muy desagradable!

-¡No puede ser peor, que lo que he vivido! –contestó Ranma. -¡Dígame, que pasa!

-¡Lo siento mucho, Ranma, pero el ADN del cuerpo sin vida, prueba que, aunque lo niegues, no eres Ranma Saotome! –contó el Dr. Tofú. -¡De veras, lo siento!

Ranma no dijo más. Tras salir de la clínica, se dirigió al Hospital Central de Nerima. Akane, Kodachi, Shampoo y Ukyo, lo vieron pasar, y empezaron a seguirlo. Por fortuna para ellas, Ranma no las escuchó, lo cual aprovecharon, para ver hacia donde iba.

Con gran sorpresa, las 4 chicas, supieron pronto, cual era el destino de Ranma: el Hospital Central de Nerima. Con sigilo, se acercaron al centro médico, y observaron.

Ranma, siempre corriendo como un desesperado, se dirigió a la recepción.

-¡Buenas noches, joven! –lo saludó la recepcionista. -¿Puedo ayudarlo?

-¡Buenas noches, señorita! –saludó Ranma. -¡Debo ver al Dr. Kurimitzo Funaki, es muy importante! ¿Puede llamarlo? ¡Dígale, que soy paciente del Dr. Tofú Ono!

-¡Ya se lo llamo! –dijo la recepcionista, marcando el número de la extensión del Dr. Funaki, y recibiendo respuesta. -¡Dr. Funaki, lo busca un joven! ¡Dice que debe verlo, y que es paciente de su amigo, el Dr. Tofú Ono!

-¡Gracias, señorita! –respondió el Dr. Funaki. -¡Por favor, pregúntele el nombre!

-¿Su nombre, joven? –quiso saber la recepcionista. -¡El Dr. Funaki, desea saberlo!

-¡Me llamo Ranma Saotome! –contestó Ranma. -¡Pregúntele, que si va a venir!

-¡Ya le pregunto! –asintió la recepcionista. -¡Dr. Funaki, el joven dice llamarse Ranma Saotome, y pregunta que si puede venir!

-¿Dice que se llama Ranma Saotome? –inquirió el Dr. Funaki. -¡Voy para allá!

Tras un momento, el Dr. Funaki llegó ante Ranma. El Dr. Funaki, era un hombre algo mayor que el Dr. Tofú, de cabello negro, algo escaso, y que usaba un fino bigote negro, muy parecido al de Sowun Tendo, el padre de Akane.

-¡Perdóneme, joven, por hacerlo esperar! –se disculpó el Dr. Funaki. -¡Hace un rato, mi amigo, el Dr. Tofú Ono, me llamó, y me dijo que deseaba verme!

-¡Así es, Dr. Funaki! –afirmó Ranma. -¡El Dr. Tofú, me dijo que el maestro Happosai está aquí, y que usted, analizó sangre mía, y sangre de mi "doble" sin vida!

-¡Todo eso, es correcto, joven! –aceptó el Dr. Funaki. -¡Y perdone, que no lo llame "señor Saotome", pero es que, de acuerdo con mis análisis, usted NO ES Ranma Saotome! ¡El joven sin vida, él SI ES Ranma Saotome!

Akane, Kodachi, Shampoo y Ukyo, que iban entrando en ese momento, pelaron tamaños ojos, al escuchar esa respuesta. Al mismo tiempo, vieron como, una vez más, el rostro de Ranma, se desfiguraba, de la furia.

-¿Qué me dijo, imitación de matasanos? –preguntó Ranma, dando un paso, amenazante, en dirección al Dr. Funaki. -¡Vamos, lo reto! ¡Repítame eso, que acaba de decir!

-¡Usted, no es Ranma Saotome, porque Ranma Saotome, está muerto! –balbuceó el Dr. Funaki, muerto del susto, y casi encogiéndose, para protegerse.

-¡Maldito sea, lo voy a matar! –anunció Ranma, alzando un puño, el cual no llegó a usar, porque Kodachi, usando su cinta de gimnasia, lo detuvo. -¡¿Ustedes?!

-¡Ranma, deja ésta locura! –ordenó Kodachi. -¡El Dr. Funaki, es inocente!

-¿Podemos ver al maestro Happosai, Dr. Funaki? –preguntó Akane. -¡Por favor!

-¡Claro, vengan! –pidió el Dr. Funaki, solicitando que lo siguieran, al tiempo que le hacía una señal, a 2 guardias de seguridad, para que bajaran su armas, las cuales apuntaban hacia Ranma. Por fortuna, ni Ranma, ni ninguna de sus 4 chicas, llegó a verlas, porque podría haber empeorado la situación. Tras caminar por un pasillo, el Dr. Funaki, llevó a Ranma, Akane, Kodachi, Shampoo y Ukyo, a una habitación, en la cual yacía el maestro Happosai. Este, tenía los ojos cerrados, tenía puesta una mascarilla de oxigeno, y respiraba lentamente.

-¡Ahí está Anciano, Ranma loco! –exclamó Shampoo. -¡Interroga Anciano, vamos!

Ranma, no dijo nada. Sólo giró sobre sí mismo, y se dirigió a la salida. Akane, Kodachi, Shampoo y Ukyo, lo siguieron. Con gran sorpresa, lo vieron dirigirse a un elevador, el cual abordó. Ellas lo siguieron. Tras un momento que pareció eterno, llegaron a la azotea. Una brisa fresca, recorría la ciudad.

-¡Akane, hay algo que debo decirte, así como a Kodachi, Shampoo y Ukyo! –anunció Ranma. -¡Quizás no me crean, pero es la verdad!

Akane, Kodachi, Shampoo y Ukyo, no dijeron nada. Sólo asintieron con la cabeza.

-¡Yo soy Ranma Saotome! –inició Ranma. -¡Hallaré a quien creó a mi "doble", y ya tengo otro sospechoso! ¡Mejor dicho, son 2 sospechosas!

Al ver que ninguna decía nada, Ranma miró fijo a una de sus prometidas, a Shampoo.

-¡Esto, Shampoo, es una artimaña, de tus "hermanas", Lín-Lín y Rán-Rán! –exclamó Ranma. -¡En cuanto les ponga las manos encima, ese par de niñas necias, van a lamentar, primero, haberme conocido y, segundo, haberme hecho enojar!

-¡Esto, se va a poner feo! –dijo Akane. Preveía que, la búsqueda, iba a seguir.

Kodachi y Ukyo asintieron a lo dicho por Akane. Shampoo temió por sus "hermanas".

**Nota: Ranma le ha puesto el ojo a Lín-Lín y Rán-Rán. ¿De verdad, serán ellas, las creadoras del "doble" de Ranma? ¿Qué irá a pasar ahora? ¿Acabará la búsqueda, o se alargará más? Esto, se sabrá, cuando "Ranma: ¿Vivo o muerto?" continúe, en el Episodio 6, titulado "¡Reacción en cadena!" **


	6. ¡Reacción en cadena!

"**Ranma ½": "Ranma: ¿Vivo o muerto?"**

**Fanfiction escrita por: Marco Antonio Carballo (**MARK6_)**. **

**Basada en los personajes creados por: Rumiko Takahashi. Todos los personajes son propiedad y Copyright © de ésta autora.**

**Episodio 6: "¡Reacción en cadena!"**

***: Puesto antes de algo dicho por algún personaje, indica cuando ese personaje, está hablando en chino. La mayor parte de este episodio, se desarrolla en China. **

Tras convencerse de que el maestro Happosai, por su mal estado, no podía ser el responsable de crear a su "doble", Ranma Saotome, en la azotea del Hospital Central de Nerima, les hizo a sus 4 prometidas (Akane Tendo, Kodachi Kuno, Shampoo y Ukyo Kuonji), un anuncio que las preocupó a todas, en especial a Shampoo, la curvilínea amazona china. Era un anuncio, que no auguraba nada bueno.

-¡Así, que sospechas de Lín-Lín y Rán-Rán, Ranma! –masculló Akane. -¿Por qué?

-¿No es obvio, Akane? –preguntó Ranma. -¡Ese par de necias, harían cualquier cosa, con tal de que yo, me case con Shampoo! ¡Incluso, tratar de volverme loco!

-¡Amazonas, no juegan sucio! –respondió Shampoo. -¡Al menos, no tanto!

Ukyo no dijo nada. Sólo se cruzó de brazos, y enarcó las cejas.

Kodachi tampoco dijo nada. Sólo se dedicó a juguetear, con su cinta de gimnasia.

-¡Si deseas interrogar a Lín-Lín y Rán-Rán, deberás ir a China, Ranma! –dijo Ukyo, mientras veía, fijamente, a Shampoo. -¡Por supuesto, todas nosotras, iremos contigo!

-¡Desde luego! –asintió Kodachi. -¡Iremos, en el avión privado de mi hermano!

-¿Un viaje a China? –se dejó escuchar la voz de Kuno, que iba llegando en ese momento. -¡Me parece bien, yo iré también!

-¿Para qué deseas ir, Kuno? –quiso saber Ranma. -¿Te interesa resolver el misterio, tanto como me interesa a mí?

-¡Para nada, Ranma Saotome! –gruñó Kuno. -¡Si mi amada, Akane Tendo, viaja a China, yo iré con ella, para protegerla!

-¡Yo voy con Ranma, y él puede protegerme, Kuno! –respondió Akane. -¡Ponte de necio, y te mando a volar, ya mismo!

Justo entonces, alguien más llegaba. Era Moose. Al parecer, el pobre cegatón, tenía rato de andar buscando a Shampoo. Al parecer, estaba preocupado, porque tenía rato de no verla, ni de saber donde podría estar ella, a esas horas.

-¿Pasa algo, Moose? –interrogó Shampoo. -¿Bisabuela me necesita?

-¡No, no es eso! –explicó Moose. -¡Sólo me dijo que te buscara, y que viera que estuvieras bien! ¿Hablaban de ir a China? ¿Puedo ir yo?

-¡Mejor no! –sentenció Shampoo. -¡Tonto Moose, sólo estorbará! ¡Vete a casa, ya!

Moose, aplastado por ese argumento, se fue de ahí, dirigiéndose al restaurante "Nekohanten", el restaurante de Shampoo y su bisabuela, Cologne. Trabajando, quizás olvidaría lo grosera, que era Shampoo con él.

-¡Mi hermana y yo, los esperamos mañana, al mediodía, en el Aeropuerto Internacional Narita, en Tokio! –anunció Kuno. -¡Buenas noches!

Kuno y Kodachi se fueron, dejando a Ranma con Akane, Shampoo y Ukyo. Poco después, Shampoo y Ukyo también se fueron, dejando a Ranma y Akane, solos en la azotea del Hospital Central de Nerima.

-¿De verdad, piensas ir a China, Ranma? –inquirió Akane, temiendo que, otra vez, Ranma llegara muy lejos, como cuando casi mata a Rina Inverse. -¡Si vas, iré contigo!

-¡Gracias, Akane! –agradeció Ranma, dándole un abrazo. -¡Necesitaré toda la ayuda, que sea posible conseguir, ya sea de amigos, o hasta de enemigos!

Inmediatamente después, Ranma subió a Akane a su espalda y, con ella a cuestas, se fue hacia la casa de la familia Tendo, llegando ahí, en muy poco tiempo.

Como estaban tan cansados, se fueron a dormir, sin cenar, sorprendiendo a todos, incluyendo a los invitados, Manekko Kenchan, mejor conocido como Ken "El Camaleón", y Taro Pansuto, mejor conocido como "Pantimedias Taro".

-¡Esto es extraño, Genma! -dijo Nodoka, preocupada. -¡Algo les debe pasar a Ranma-Kun y a Akane-Chan!

-¡No te preocupes! -contestó Genma, sonriendo, mientras bebía té verde. -¡Quizás, sólo están cansados! ¿Verdad, señor Tendo? ¡Este ha sido, un día muy largo!

-¡Muy cierto, señor Saotome! -afirmó Sowun, el padre de Akane, y de sus hermanas mayores, Kasumi y Nabiki. -¡He escuchado, que Ranma anda muy preocupado, porque apareció un cuerpo sin vida, el cual es igual a él!

-¿Un cuerpo sin vida, igual a Ranma? –preguntó Kasumi, bebiendo té. -¡Eso es malo!

-¿Cómo es que Taro y yo, no sabíamos nada? –preguntó Ken. -¡Debieron decirnos que, era por eso, que Eriko, y sus amigas del Instituto San Hebere, trataron de atacar a Akane! ¡Los hubiéramos ayudado!

-¡Me quedaré por unos días más, acá, en Nerima! –anunció Taro. -¡Creo que, en la medida de lo posible, debo tratar de ayudar! ¡Le debo mucho, a Ranma! ¡Gracias a su confianza, pude ayudar a detener, al malvado maestro Happosai!

Mientras se desarrollaba ésta charla en el comedor, Ranma y Akane dormían, esperando que las horas pasaran pronto, para ir a Tokio y, luego, a China. El viaje sería largo.

Al día siguiente, Ranma y Akane se levantaron y, tras consumir un opíparo desayuno, se dirigieron a la estación del tren-bala. Tras llegar a Tokio, tomaron un autobús, el cual los llevó, con prestancia, al Aeropuerto Internacional Narita. Una vez allí, se toparon con Shampoo y Ukyo. Kuno y Kodachi, llegaron un poco después.

Tras ver que no faltaba nadie, todos se dirigieron a un hangar, el cual estaba adornado con una enorme letra K, para indicar que era propiedad de la familia Kuno.

Luego de verificar que todo estuviera en orden, lo cual fue informado por el mecánico de la nave, todos abordaron. Después de un leve calentamiento de motores, el avión se dirigió a una pista libre, pidió instrucciones, tomó impulso, y despegó.

El viaje a China, en especial a su destino, el Valle de Jokuzetsu, era largo, llevó cerca de 3 horas. Ranma, Akane, Kodachi y Ukyo, aburridos de lo monótono del viaje, se habían dormido. Al rato, los despertaron los gritos de Shampoo.

-¡Hemos llegado! –gritaba Shampoo. -¡Puedo ver el valle, desde aquí! ¡Vean!

Todos, sin excepción, se asomaron por las ventanas. En efecto, el Valle de Jokuzetsu, era bien visible abajo. Aprovechando una planicie que estaba cerca, y que lucía libre de todo obstáculo natural o artificial, el piloto aterrizó, con tanta prestancia, como si hubiera aterrizado en el Aeropuerto La Guardia, de Nueva York.

Sin decir nada, Ranma se dirigió a la puerta. Trató de abrirla, pero no pudo. Kuno debió ayudarlo, al tiempo que se mofaba de él, llamándolo "inútil".

Ranma no tardó en desquitarse. Apenas Kuno abrió la puerta del avión, Ranma salió como una tromba, derribando, de paso, al kendoísta del Instituto Furinkan.

-¡Ranma Saotome! –gruñó Kuno. -¡No sólo eres un inútil, también eres un maleducado!

-¡Tranquilo, Kuno! –lo reconvino Akane. -¡Aunque no te guste, así es Ranma!

-¡Además, hermano, tú empezaste! –lo regañó Kodachi. -¡Ahora, te aguantas!

-¡Vamos, chicas! –urgió Ukyo. -¡Ran-Chan, así como está, puede hacer alguna locura!

-¡Ranma, loco, va hacia aldea! –dijo Shampoo. -¡Amazona, preocupada mucho!

Shampoo tenía razones de peso, para estar tan preocupada. Ranma, avanzando a saltos, como en Nerima, recortaba, a cada salto, distancia entre él y la aldea de las Amazonas de Jokuzetsu. Akane, Kodachi, Shampoo y Ukyo, seguidas de cerca por Kuno, trataban de alcanzar a Ranma, pero no podían. Ranma corría muy rápido, y saltaba demasiado.

La furia que sentía, aumentaba por 100 su fuerza, así como su velocidad.

Era una bomba de tiempo, un misil teleguiado. Y ese misil, ya tenía fijado su objetivo, contra el que iba a hacer explosión: la aldea de las Amazonas de Jokuzetsu.

-¡La puedo ver! –exclamó Ranma, viendo la aldea, que se veía a lo lejos. -¡Lín-Lín y Rán-Rán, voy a por ustedes! ¡Las haré pagar, par de necias!

En la aldea de las Amazonas, ellas trabajaban tranquilamente, sin sospechar lo que se les iba a venir encima. Ni una sola de las Amazonas, había visto a Ranma, quien ya estaba, a menos de 500 metros de llegar a la aldea.

-¡No lo vamos a alcanzar! –se quejaba Akane. -¡Ranma, no hagas nada, por favor!

-¡Ranma, no es él mismo! –secundó Kodachi. -¡Hay que detenerlo!

-¡Amazonas, matarán Ranma! –terció Shampoo. -¡Amazonas, odian enemigos!

-¡Si tus amigas, le hacen algo a Ran-Chan, gata roñosa, yo te haré pedazos! –amenazó Ukyo, viendo como Ranma, ya casi llegaba a la aldea. -¡¡¡¡¡RAN-CHAN!!!!!

El grito de Ukyo, llegó demasiado tarde. Ranma, furioso, y ya fuera de sí, penetró a la aldea, y empezó a atacar a las Amazonas. No hace falta decir que, al verse atacadas, las amazonas empezaron a armarse, y a preparar un contra-ataque.

*-¡Atención, nos están atacando! –gritaba una Amazona. -¡Todas las guerreras, a sus posiciones de combate!*

*-¡Todas, agarren las armas que puedan! –ordenaba otra Amazona. -¡El enemigo es un solo hombre, podemos detenerlo!*

-¿Dónde están Lín-Lín y Rán-Rán? –preguntaba Ranma, furioso. -¡Debo verlas!

Las Amazonas, como eran chinas, no hablaban japonés. Para ellas, Ranma era un bárbaro invasor, que sólo deseaba acabarlas; por ese motivo, debían defenderse.

Akane, Kodachi, Shampoo y Ukyo, llegaron, junto con Kuno, sólo para observar una batalla tremenda: Ranma, peleando solo, contra cientos de Amazonas. Kuno, sonriendo, se sentó en las afueras de la aldea, para observar la batalla.

Las chicas a las cuales buscaba Ranma, Lín-Lín y Rán-Rán, no estaban en la aldea; andaban en las montañas cercanas, tratando de cazar algo para la cena, quizás un par de conejos, o algún tipo de ave salvaje. Sin embargo, no habían logrado cazar nada.

Para rematar, estaban algo alejadas de la aldea, y no lograban escuchar nada, pero nada, de lo que acontecía ahí. En otras palabras, estaban como aisladas del mundo exterior.

*-¡Mala suerte, Rán! –protestaba Lín-Lín. -¡No tenemos nada!*

*-¡Lín tiene razón! –asintió Rán-Rán. -¡Si seguimos así, no cenaremos hoy!*

Entretanto, en la aldea, la batalla seguía. Akane, Kodachi y Ukyo, cada cual por su lado, tratan de evitar que las furiosas Amazonas, con justa razón, mataran a Ranma.

Mientras tanto, Shampoo, a como podía, trataba de auxiliar a sus compañeras Amazonas, las cuales caían vencidas, ante los golpes de Ranma, al mismo tiempo que trataba de calmar a Ranma, quien, al parecer, no daba señales de querer llegar a calmarse. Por el contrario, parecía que, de no hallar a Lín-Lín y Rán-Rán, borraría a toda la tribu de Amazonas, de la faz de la Tierra.

Y eso, no era nada bueno, claro que no lo era.

*-¡Resistan, chicas! –gritaba una guerrera, arengando a sus colegas. -¡Sólo son 4, no podrán vencernos a todas nosotras!*

-¡Respondan, necias! –rugía Ranma, repartiendo guantazos, a diestra y siniestra, y cada vez más furioso. -¿Dónde están Lín-Lín y Rán-Rán?

-¡Es mejor que respondan, chicas! –secundaba Akane, mientras detenía el ataque de 3 enemigas. -¿Dónde está Shampoo? ¡Necesitamos que traduzca, lo pedido por Ranma!

-¡Es verdad! –intervino Kodachi, ligando, con su cinta, las piernas de una guerrera, a la cual, después, azotó contra una pared. -¡Ninguna de nosotras habla chino, y éstas chinas del demonio, parece que no hablan japonés! ¡Por eso, no dejan de atacarnos!

-¡Quítenme las manos de encima! –chillaba Ukyo, usando su espátula gigante, para quitarse, de encima, a 5 Amazonas. -¡Shampoo, gata infeliz, te necesitamos acá!

Shampoo, al escuchar que Ukyo la llamaba, se sintió incómoda. Desde que la batalla había iniciado, había dedicado su tiempo, a atender a sus compañeras Amazonas, las cuales habían enfrentado a Ranma, sólo para terminar malheridas.

La escena de la aldea, era sencillamente dantesca, ya que una de las Amazonas, tenía una herida en la cabeza, de la cual le manaba mucha sangre, mientras que otras 2, cada una con un brazo roto, aullaban del dolor, apoyadas en una pared.

Cerca de ahí, yacía otra guerrera china, ésta, con un tobillo dislocado, el cual formaba un bulto, el cual tenía un pésimo aspecto. Ella, lloraba del dolor, y no se ocultaba.

En otro punto, otra Amazona, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, y la cara bañada en sangre, gritaba, repetidamente, que no podía sentir sus piernas. A duras penas, arrastrándose, pudo salir de entre los escombros de la casa, que Ranma, de una única patada, le derribó encima. Para salir de ahí, hizo un esfuerzo titánico, y más, arrastrándose con sólo un brazo, ya que tenía el otro desmontado, a la altura del hombro, lo cual la hacía gritar del dolor.

"_¡Debo detener Ranma loco, o Amazonas morirán!"_, pensaba Shampoo, mientras veía a Ranma, mientras demandaba ver a Lín-Lín y Rán-Rán, seguir vapuleando a decenas de guerreras, las cuales, para su mala fortuna, no lograban detenerlo. _"¡Ranma malo! ¡Amazona, teme a Ranma!"_

De cada 5 guerreras que atacaban a Ranma, sólo una lograba darle algún golpe. Las restantes, terminaban noqueadas, sin aire, con algún brazo o tobillo roto, y hubo algunas que, de tantos golpes, terminaban con costillas rotas, y sintiendo que no podían respirar.

Mientras tanto, Akane, Kodachi y Ukyo, trataban de detener a Ranma, al tiempo que debían defenderse de las guerreras, que también las atacaban.

Las chicas chinas les gritaban furiosas, pero era como gritarle a paredes, ya que Akane, Kodachi y Ukyo, no hablaban chino y, por eso, no entendían lo que les decían.

-¡Chicas, esto ya se fue demasiado lejos! –exclamó Akane, asustada. -¡Ranma no me escucha, y hay que detenerlo, antes de que mate a éstas chicas!

-¡Coincido contigo, Akane! –asintió Kodachi. -¡Ranma no luce como él mismo, y lo admito, me está dando miedo, verlo así, tan fuera de control!

-¡Ran-Chan, ésta vez, se ha pasado de la raya! –intervino Ukyo. -¡Según mis cálculos, ya ha vencido, a cerca de la mitad de las guerreras!

-¡Si no me dicen, donde están Lín-Lín y Rán-Rán, acabaré con ésta dichosa aldea, ya mismo! –rugía Ranma, al tiempo que destrozaba unas antiguas armas de las Amazonas.

Al ver sus antiguas armas destrozadas, las Amazonas que quedaban, que eran cerca de 250, se lanzaron contra Ranma, ocultándolo en segundos.

Shampoo llegó, justo entonces, para exhortar a las demás, a ayudar a Ranma, lo cual hicieron, sólo para retroceder, asustadas, ya que Ranma, como si fuera un robot, activado por una batería atómica, con duración de 5000 años, seguía rechazando atacantes, con una fuerza inimaginable.

Lín-Lín y Rán-Rán, mientras tanto, habían atrapado algunos conejos, con los cuales, decían, prepararían un platillo de fideos con carne de conejo en salsa, cuando, de repente, escucharon un estruendo, el cual cimbró la región, mientras que una nube de ominoso humo negro, se elevaba al Cielo... ¡Desde la aldea de las Amazonas!

*-¡Esa nube, no augura nada bueno, hermana! –dijo Lín-Lín. -¡Vamos a ver que es!*

*-¡La aldea, puede estar en peligro! –respondió Rán-Rán. -¡Vamos ya, apúrate!*

Avanzando a saltos, ya no de azotea en azotea, como cuando llegaron a Nerima (Ver la fanfiction "¡Pánico en Nerima!"), Lín-Lín y Rán-Rán, en pocos minutos, salvaron la distancia que les separaba, de su lugar de residencia.

El asombro de Lín-Lín y Rán-Rán, no tuvo parangón, al ver lo que pasaba: Ranma Saotome, el prometido de Shampoo, furioso, y bañado en sangre, estaba en medio de lo que quedaba en pie de la aldea, acabando de barrer a todas, y cada una de las Amazonas. Peor aún, Shampoo estaba con él, así como sus rivales por el amor de Ranma: Akane Tendo, Kodachi Kuno y Ukyo Kuonji.

-¡¡¡¡¡RANMA!!!!! -gritaron Lín-Lín y Rán-Rán, al unísono, al tiempo que llegaban, a la ya casi inexistente aldea.

-¡Al fin, Lín-Lín y Rán-Rán! –murmuró Ranma, apretando dientes y puños. -¡Tengo algo que aclarar con ustedes, par de necias!

-¡Ranma, deja "hermanas" de Shampoo! –pidió Shampoo, metiéndose. -¡Hazlo por mí!

Ranma, apartando a Shampoo, se lanzó contra Lín-Lín y Rán-Rán. Una nueva batalla empezó; claro, conociendo Akane, Kodachi y Ukyo el estilo de combate de las "hermanas" de Shampoo, se preveía una batalla muy, muy corta.

Ranma, furioso, atacaba con todo a Lín-Lín y Rán-Rán; éstas, tomadas de sorpresa, acaso y si lograban defenderse. Shampoo, en cierto momento, quiso meterse, y detener esa insensata batalla, pero no pudo hacerlo; Akane no se lo permitió.

-¡No te metas, Shampoo! –ordenó Akane. -¡Esto, es entre Ranma y Lín-Lín y Rán-Rán!

-¡Ranma, loco, puede matar "hermanas" Amazonas! –protestó Shampoo. -¡Déjame ir!

-¡Te calmas ya, Shampoo! –demandó Ukyo. -¡Si Ran-Chan se excede, y las hace polvo, pues mala suerte! ¡Sólo así, tus chicas aprenderán, a no andar tras de él!

-¡¿Qué dices?! –preguntó Shampoo, abriendo tamaños ojos. -¡Ellas, no andan tras de nadie! ¡Por eso, detener Ranma, o Ranma dañar "hermanas" Amazonas!

-¡Les enseñaré, a no andar usando sus trucos baratos, conmigo! –gritaba Ranma, mientras atacaba, con múltiples golpes y patadas, a Lín-Lín y Rán-Rán. -¡Van a aprender, mocosas del demonio, a no molestar a Ranma Saotome!

-¿De qué hablas, Ranma? –preguntó Lín-Lín. -¡No sabemos nada, empezando por que has venido a China!

-¡Así es, Ranma! –secundó Rán-Rán. -¡Se suponía que, de venir a China, sería hasta después, de tu boda con Shampoo!

-¡¡¡¡¡YA NO LAS SOPORTO MÁS!!!!! –gritó Ranma, apretando, furioso, los dientes y los puños. -¡¡¡¡¡AHORA, VEN A VER QUIEN SOY YO!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡"EL TRUCO DEL DRAGÓN VOLADOR"!!!!!

-¡Cuidado, chicas, hay que cubrirse! –anunció Kodachi, dirigiéndose a Akane y Ukyo, quienes seguían deteniendo a Shampoo.

La advertencia de Kodachi, llegó indeciblemente tarde. ¿El motivo? Ella, Akane, Shampoo y Ukyo, junto con Lín-Lín y Rán-Rán, salió volando, impulsada por la poderosa técnica de Ranma, "El Truco del Dragón Volador".

-¿Qué fue eso? –exclamó, Kuno, despertando de repente. -¡Parecía un huracán!

**Nota: Kuno, antes de que Ranma iniciara su ataque, se había dormido, recostado a una pared de una casa, ubicada en las afueras de la aldea. **

Al ponerse de pie, Kuno se halló ante una escena irreal: la aldea de las Amazonas, estaba arruinada en cerca de un 75%, y muchas guerreras yacían en el suelo, algunas estabas noqueadas, mientras que otras, que no estaban noqueadas, se quejaban de falta de aire, costillas astilladas y huesos rotos, en especial en brazos y tobillos.

Fuera lo que fuera lo que había pasado, Kuno concluyó algo: Ranma, definitivamente, tenía algo que ver con ese caos. Con paso dudoso, Kuno penetró al perímetro de la aldea, pasando por la dantesca escena.

"_¡No es posible, que Ranma Saotome, él solo, haya causado todo esto!"_, pensaba Kuno, mientras avanzaba, por entre casas derrumbadas y cuerpos malheridos, con lentitud. _"¡Sin embargo, él ha estado actuando como un loco, por ese motivo, si pudo hacer esto! ¡Por suerte, ahora, no he estado provocándolo, porque, si le hizo esto a una aldea, ya me imagino, lo que me haría a mí, que soy un único hombre!"_

Tras caminar un poco, Kuno llegó al punto que deseaba llegar. Ranma, era el único que permanecía de pie. Akane, Kodachi, Shampoo y Ukyo, yacían en el suelo, así como las "hermanas" de Shampoo, Lín-Lín y Rán-Rán. Ranma sólo bufaba, como pez varado en una playa. Lo descompuesta por la furia, que se veía su cara, no auguraba nada bueno.

-¿Qué ha pasado acá, Ranma Saotome? –quiso saber Kuno, mientras se rascaba la cabeza, evidentemente confundido. -¡Parece que hubo fiesta, y no me invitaron!

-¡Te voy a dar una golpiza, Kuno! –gruñó Ranma. -¡Aprenderás, a no burlarte de mí!

Para buena fortuna de Kuno, Akane y Ukyo, llegando con prestancia, llegaron a detenerlo, y a calmarlo, como debieron hacer, cuando Ranma enfrentó a Rina Inverse. Kuno estaba sorprendido, al ver como aquel energúmeno, se iba transformando, a cada segundo, en un ser humano normal. Shampoo, ya molesta con Ranma, se dedicó, por un rato, a atender a Lín-Lín y Rán-Rán, no sin dejar de decir, en voz baja, y en chino, mil y una maldiciones contra Ranma, a quien, le parecía, iba a tener que ir dejando. De repente, Lín-Lín y Rán-Rán se levantaron y, con notorio disgusto en el rostro, se dirigieron hacia Ranma. De repente, hicieron algo que no estaba previsto: ambas, a decir una, cayeron de rodillas delante de él, y le rogaron por sus vidas.

-¡Perdona vidas a Amazonas, Ranma! –rogó Lín-Lín. -¡No nos hagas daño!

-¡Sí, perdona vidas! –secundó Rán-Rán. -¡Sólo explica bien, el motivo de tu ira!

Mientras Shampoo volvía los ojos en blanco, decepcionada por el bizarro actuar de Lín-Lín y Rán-Rán, Ranma, dejándose llevar por la ira, sintió un asco indescriptible al verlas, actuando de esa manera, como si fueran cualquier cosa, menos guerreras.

-¡Ustedes 2, ésta vez, llegaron demasiado lejos! –espetó Ranma. -¡Empiecen a explicar, por qué crearon a ese "doble" mío! ¿Siguen con la tonta idea, de que debo casarme con Shampoo? ¡Pues, no les va a dar resultado, porque yo, a Shampoo, no la amo!

"_¡De verdad, Ranma es malo!"_, pensó Shampoo, realmente decepcionada.

-¡No hemos hecho nada, Ranma! –respondió Lín-Lín. -¿Te has vuelto loco?

-¡Así es, estás loco! –complementó Rán-Rán. -¿Qué es eso, un "doble"?

-¡¡¡¡¡RANMA, YA BASTA, DÉJALAS EN PAZ!!!!! –rugió Shampoo, dándole una cachetada a Ranma. -¡¡¡¡¡YA ME TIENES HARTA!!!!!

"_¡Shampoo!"_, pensaron, al unísono, Akane y Ukyo.

-¡Hace un segundo, comprendí que Lín-Lín y Rán-Rán, no crearon, bajo ningún motivo, a mi "doble", chicas! –dijo Ranma, esbozando una sonrisa de maniático.

-¿Por qué dices eso, Ran-Chan? –preguntó Ukyo, confundida.

-¡Quien haya creado a mi "doble", es alguien muy inteligente, algo que Lín-Lín y Rán-Rán, no son, no han sido, y nunca lo serán! –contestó Ranma, cayendo de rodillas, y empezando a reírse, como sin ganas, como si hubiera perdido una batalla.

-¡Tanto teatro, y tanta y tan insensata destrucción, para nada! –masculló Kuno. -¡Ojalá y entiendas, Ranma Saotome que, aquí, sólo has causado dolor y destrucción! ¡Me sorprende que la linda Akane Tendo, no te deje, porque te has comportado como un verdadero salvaje, alguien que sólo provoca asco!

-¡Cállate, Kuno! –protestó Akane. -¡Ranma necesita apoyo, no críticas!

-¿Acaso lo defiendes, Akane Tendo? –quiso saber Kuno, más confundido a cada segundo que pasaba (Lo cual, no era nada extraño, para alguien como él).

-¡No sólo lo defiendo, Kuno! –prosiguió Akane. -¡También lo apoyo y espero que, al final, halle al creador de su "doble", y le dé su merecido!

-¡La verdad, nunca te entenderé, Akane Tendo! –finalizó Kuno. -¡Sin embargo, y por lo mucho que te quiero, no haré nada ésta vez!

Akane siguió calmando a Ranma. Ukyo la ayudaba, mientras que Kodachi, algo cohibida por tanta violencia, no decía nada. Mientras tanto, Shampoo, furiosa, soltaba palabrotas en chino, como desahogo. Sus planes de casarse con Ranma, se estaban yendo al demonio y, al parecer, ella no podía hacer nada, para evitar perderlo. Al final, Shampoo se calmó y, tras tomar aire, se acercó a Ranma. Tenía un rictus de decisión.

-¡Amazona acompañará Ranma, para castigar a responsable de "doble" malo! –anunció Shampoo, decidida como pocas veces. -¡Después, Ranma, te casas conmigo! ¡Si no lo haces, te lo juro, que morirás en mis manos!

Al decir esto, Shampoo sacó una espada, la cual, sólo Dios sabría donde la había llevado escondida. Acto seguido, se la prendió del cinto. Ranma no respondió, a la parrafada de Shampoo. Sólo se puso a mirar, al cielo, como si buscara una respuesta.

-¿Pasa algo, Ranma, cariño? –preguntó Kodachi. -¿Te has acordado, de alguien más?

Ranma seguía en silencio. De repente, empezó a apretar los puños, así como a rechinar los dientes. Si no lo conocieran, como lo conocían, todos (Akane, Kodachi, Shampoo, Ukyo, Kuno, Lín-Lín y Rán-Rán) hubieran creído que Ranma, en ese momento, iba a empezar a transformarse en un hombre-lobo. Por fortuna para ellos, este no era el caso...

-¡¿Cómo no lo ví antes?! –rugió Ranma. -¡Todo este asunto, de mi "doble", y todo lo demás, debe de ser una ilusión, no puede ser real!

"_¡Ranma!"_, pensó Akane, tragando grueso. _"¿Ahora, quién seguirá?"_

-¡Ran-Chan mencionó una ilusión! –intervino Ukyo. -¡Tu bisabuela, Cologne, debe estar detrás de esto, Shampoo! ¡Ella, y sus dichosos trucos chinos!

Tras decir esto, Ukyo se llegó a Shampoo, la aferró del cuello de la blusa, y alzó el puño derecho, lista para dejarlo caer, sobre la cara de la guerrera china. Ranma la detuvo.

-¡Deja en paz a Shampoo, Ukyo! –demandó Ranma. -¡Y te has equivocado, porque no pensaba en Cologne! ¡Pensaba en alguien, que ni siquiera, es de Japón! ¡La persona que busco, Akane, Kodachi, Shampoo y Ukyo, no es de Nerima, no es de Japón, ni siquiera es de este planeta, la Tierra! ¡Es de otro mundo!

Un fuerte viento, empezó a agitar la aldea de las Amazonas de Jokuzetsu. Las pocas guerreras, que no resultaron afectadas, empezaban a atender a sus colegas. Dolor, sufrimiento y huesos rotos, adornaban la aldea. Ranma tomó aire, y habló.

-¡Vamos, Ranma, ya no aguantamos este suspenso! –lo urgió Akane. -¡Dinos ya, por favor, a que sitio, nos va a llevar ahora, ésta loca búsqueda tuya!

-¡Para hallar, a la persona responsable, de crear a mi "doble", deberemos ir, de nuevo, a un sitio muy hermoso, pero que, a la vez, puede ser bastante peligroso! –empezó diciendo Ranma. -¿Están conmigo, chicas?

Akane, Kodachi, Shampoo y Ukyo asintieron. Entonces, Ranma, soltó su anuncio.

-¡Ese lugar, chicas, es el planeta Céfiro! –soltó, furioso. -¡Caldina, voy a por tí, canalla!

Akane, Kodachi, Shampoo y Ukyo, al ver venir la tormenta, coincidieron en algo: este engorroso asunto, no estaba cerca de terminar. Más bien, seguía adelante, y más sangre se iba a derramar... Las 4, cada cual por su lado, temieron por Ranma...

**Nota: El siguiente objetivo de Ranma, ya tiene nombre. Es Caldina, la ilusionista, nativa del planeta Siceta, que vive en el planeta Céfiro. ¿Qué irá a pasar? ¿Terminará la maniática búsqueda? Eso, se sabrá, cuando "Ranma: ¿Vivo o muerto?", continúe, en el Episodio 7 (Crossover con "Magic Knight Rayearth – Las Guerreras Mágicas") titulado "¡Batalla en el planeta Céfiro!"**


	7. ¡Batalla en el planeta Céfiro!

"**Ranma ½": "Ranma: ¿Vivo o muerto?"**

**Fanfiction escrita por: Marco Antonio Carballo (**MARK6_)**. **

**Basada en los personajes creados por: Rumiko Takahashi. Todos los personajes son propiedad y Copyright © de ésta autora. Fujiko Godo es propiedad y Copyright © del autor.**

**Nota: Lucy, Marina, Anaís, Ascot y Caldina son propiedad y Copyright © del Grupo CLAMP, autores de "Magic Knight Rayearth – Las Guerreras Mágicas". **

**Episodio 7: "¡Batalla en el planeta Céfiro!" (Crossover con "Magic Knight Rayearth – Las Guerreras Mágicas").**

**En este episodio, por medio de un "flashback", causado por una ilusión, hecha por Caldina, se presenta el inicio de la amistad entre Ranma Saotome y Fujiko Godo. **

Un resplandor blanco se dejó ver en un bosque del planeta Céfiro. Cuando el resplandor se disipó, aparecieron Ranma Saotome, y sus 4 prometidas. Las chicas, al parecer, aún no creían que estuvieran, nuevamente, en ese hermoso, y muy lejano planeta. Aunque invitaron a Kuno, este no fue, aduciendo que "no quería ver más batallas sin sentido".

-¡Muy bien, chicas! –empezó Ranma. -¡Ustedes, váyanse a dar una vuelta, mientras yo, resuelvo un asunto importante!

Tras decir eso, Ranma sonó sus nudillos, de una forma muy siniestra. Akane, Kodachi, Shampoo y Ukyo, en serio, no podían creer que las tratara, como a niñas pequeñas.

-¿Qué piensas hacer, Ranma? –preguntó Akane. -¿Alguna nueva locura?

-¿Ranma pensará buscar a aquella chica que, la otra vez, nos trajo aquí? –quiso saber Kodachi. -¡Si es así, no presiento nada bueno!

-¡Recuerdo a esa chica de cabello rosado, Caldina, la ilusionista! –intervino Ukyo. -¡Ya dinos, en serio, lo que planeas hacer, Ran-Chan!

-¡Sólo les diré una cosa, chicas! –dijo Ranma, con la cara desfigurada de la furia. -¡La piel morena de Caldina, va a tener, muy pronto, un color morado subido, de los mil y un golpes que le voy a dar, en cuanto la atrape!

En ese momento, 3 pares de sorprendidos ojos, voltearon a ver a Ranma. Shampoo, cada vez más desconfiada de Ranma, volteó la cara. A decir verdad, Shampoo, aunque no lo dijera, le estaba cogiendo miedo a Ranma. Presentía que, tarde o temprano, acabaría muerto. Por ese motivo, la cabeza de la chica china, era un hervidero de ideas.

"_¿Debo, como dije, apoyar a Ranma, y casarme con él, o debo dejarlo, ya, de una vez por todas?", _pensaba Shampoo, muerta delmiedo_. "¡No dejaré que las demás, me ganen! ¡Seguiré con esto, hasta que termine, y todo vuelva a estar bien!"_

Ranma, seguido por sus 4 prometidas, empezó a avanzar por el bosque de Céfiro. El bosque parecía igual de enorme, y tétrico, como en su anterior visita a ese lugar (Eventos de la fanfiction "¡Confusión de identidades en el planeta Céfiro!"), lo cual no dejaba que las prometidas de Ranma, tuvieran mucha tranquilidad.

-¡Caldina va a ver! –anunciaba Ranma. -¡En cuanto la atrape, va a lamentar, haber hecho enojar a Ranma Saotome!

-¡Espera, Ranma, espera! –pidió Akane, alcanzándolo. -¡Por favor, no vayas a hacer una locura, como las que hiciste en Saillune y en China! ¿Es que no has tenido suficiente, con lo que ya has hecho?

-¡Akane dice bien, Ran-Chan! –secundó Ukyo. -¿No has derramado ya, más sangre de la que es necesaria? ¿No sientes remordimiento, por tu errático y torcido proceder?

-¿Piensas, de verdad, atacar a golpes, a esa ilusionista? –quiso saber Kodachi. -¿No temes que, usando otra ilusión, te deje loco al 100%?

-¡Mujer Loca, quiere ver a Ranma, loco! –masculló Shampoo. -¡Amazona defiende Ranma! ¡Chica Mágica, no podrá vencer, no ésta vez!

-¡¡¡¡¡CALDINA!!!!! –gritaba Ranma, caminando furioso. -¡¡¡¡¡VEN A PELEAR CONMIGO, BRUJA COBARDE!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡TE MOLERÉ A GOLPES!!!!!

-¡Ya deja esa actitud, Ranma! –ordenó Akane. -¿No te parece mejor, buscar a las Guerreras Mágicas, y hablar con ellas?

-¡Es una excelente idea, Akane! –asintió Ukyo. -¡Las Guerreras Mágicas, nos pueden ayudar, a ver si, de verdad, Caldina tiene relación con el "doble" de Ran-Chan!

-¡Apoyo esa idea! –intervino Kodachi. -¡Claro, hay que sopesar otra posibilidad, como es que las Guerreras Mágicas, sean aliadas de esa chica, Caldina!

-¡Mujer Loca, más loca, ahora! –dijo Shampoo. -¡Chicas de Colores, no amigas de Chica Mágica! ¡No posible!

-¡No me importa, lo que ustedes 4, digan o crean! –gruñó Ranma. -¡En cuanto halle a Caldina, le enseñaré un par de cosas, para ver si se le quita lo bromista!

Ranma, Akane, Kodachi, Shampoo y Ukyo, siguieron como hasta entonces, avanzando por aquel enorme y tétrico bosque. Como la vez anterior, el mismo parecía interminable.

Mientras tanto, en el Castillo de Céfiro, las Guerreras Mágicas, Lucy, Marina y Anaís, entrenaban, para estar atentas a cualquier problema, que se presentara de repente.

-¡Chicas, presiento que, en la de menos, vamos a tener un día tranquilo! –anunció Lucy, mirando por una ventana, con aire distraído. -¡Al menos, hasta ahora, así ha sido!

-¡Ojalá pasara algo! –masculló Marina. -¡Este día, va a pasar a la historia, por aburrido!

-¡Ya, Marina, no seas gruñona! –intervino Anaís. -¡Hace poco, ví un resplandor blanco, en el bosque! ¿Vamos a investigar?

Lucy y Marina, tras verse entre ellas, asintieron a la propuesta de Anaís. Tras decidirlo, se pusieron en marcha, hacia el bosque. Presentían que, de repente, algo pasaría... En otro punto del bosque, Caldina y su inseparable amigo, Ascot, caminaban juntos.

-¡Hoy, hemos tenido un día genial! –decía Caldina, viendo las nubes. -¿No te parece así, Ascot? ¿O es que, a poco, no te ha gustado?

-¡El día ha estado bien, muy calmado, Caldina! –apuntó Ascot. -¡Sin embargo, tanta calma, no suele augurar nada bueno!

-¡Vamos, Ascot, no seas tan paranoico! –se burló Caldina. -¿Qué podría arruinar este día, tan soleado y tranquilo?

-¿Estaría bien yo, Caldina? –preguntó Ranma, apareciendo, de repente, entre los árboles. -¿Soy lo suficientemente importante, para arruinarte el día?

-¡¿Cómo llegaste aquí, amigo?! –quiso saber Caldina, retrocediendo, como si estuviera viendo a un aparecido. -¡Hasta donde recuerdo, yo no te traje ésta vez!

-¡En primer lugar, no soy tu amigo! –replicó Ranma. -¡En segundo lugar, te voy a hacer polvo, para que aprendas a no jugar, con la paciencia de Ranma Saotome!

-¡Disculpen, señoritas! –dijo Ascot, llegándose, con celeridad, a Akane, Kodachi, Shampoo y Ukyo. -¿Su amigo, se ha vuelto loco? ¿De qué está hablando?

-¿De verdad, ignoras lo que pasa, joven amigo? –interrogó Akane. -¿No sabes nada, nada, sobre el "doble" de Ranma?

-¿Qué es eso, acerca de un "doble"? –inquirió, preocupado de verdad, un muy confundido Ascot. -¿Su amigo cree, que Caldina le ha hecho, alguna otra broma?

-¡Ranma está furioso, y va a hacer pedazos a tu amiga, enano! –intervino Kodachi. -¡A ver si, así, le quedan ganas, de seguir haciendo payasadas!

-¡Ranma, loco! –murmuró Shampoo. -¡Chica Mágica, en problemas!

-¡Lista o no, aquí te voy, Caldina! –anunció Ranma, lanzándose contra la chica del planeta Siceta. -¡Vas a conocer, quien es Ranma Saotome!

-¡Que alguien lo detenga, por favor! –gritó Caldina, al ver aquel tren sin frenos, dirigiéndose hacia ella. -¡No sé, por que me ataca!

En otro punto del bosque, Lucy, Marina y Anaís, avanzaban a brincos y saltos, yendo hacia el lugar de la batalla. No sabían como, pero presentían algo: muy pronto, iban a ver algo nunca visto en el planeta Céfiro. Lo que no sabían, era lo que iban a ver...

Mientras tanto, en Nerima, la situación tomaba un rumbo inesperado. En la Mansión Kuno, el hermano mayor de Kodachi, Tatewaki Kuno, charlaba con su sirviente ninja, Sasuke Sakurakuge, quien tenía varios años a su servicio.

-¡Gracias por venir, Sasuke! –dijo Kuno, bebiendo té verde. -¡Necesito tus servicios!

-¿Qué se le ofrece, señor Tatewaki? –le preguntó Sasuke, a su amo.

-¡Necesito tu ayuda! –inició Kuno. -¡Debes ir al Dojo Tendo, y hablar con un chico, que está de visita ahí! ¡Debes pedirle un favor, de mi parte!

-¿Quién es él, y que favor debo pedirle, amo? –quiso saber el pequeño ninja.

-¡Su nombre es Manekko Kenchan, pero es más conocido, por el sobrenombre de Ken "El Camaleón"! –explicó Kuno. -¡Pídele, de mi parte, que se haga pasar por Ranma Saotome, por mientras él no esté en Nerima, y mientras no se resuelva el asunto ese, del "doble" de Ranma! ¡Vamos, anda ya!

-¿Quiere que un sujeto cualquiera, un verdadero Don Nadie, se haga pasar por Ranma Saotome, señor Tatewaki? –inquirió Sasuke, confundido a más no poder. -¿Sabe algo? ¡No lo entiendo! ¿Es otro de sus planes, para tratar de eliminarlo?

-¡No, Sasuke, no es ningún plan! –explicó Kuno, bajando la cabeza. -¡Es sólo que Ranma Saotome, por ese asunto del cuerpo sin vida, que es igual a él, ha estado mucho tiempo fuera de Nerima! ¡Y no, Sasuke, no intentaré eliminarlo, hasta no saber la verdad, acerca de cual es el verdadero Ranma, si el cuerpo sin vida, o el que está vivo!

-¡Muy bien, señor Tatewaki, haré lo que me ha pedido! –anunció Sasuke. -¡Iré al Dojo Tendo, y le diré a ese chico, Ken, que suplante a Ranma Saotome! ¡No me tardo!

Sasuke, con la rapidez que lo caracterizaba, como ninja que era, llegó en poco tiempo al Dojo Tendo. Una vez allí, halló a su objetivo, Manekko Kenchan, mejor conocido como Ken "El Camaleón", entrenando junto con el otro visitante, Taro Pansuto, mejor conocido como "Pantimedias Taro". Una vez que terminaron, bajó y se les acercó.

-¿Quién de ustedes, es el llamado Ken? –preguntó Sasuke. -¡Necesito su ayuda!

-¡Yo soy Ken "El Camaleón", amigo! –se presentó el chico transformista, pasando a transformarse en un duplicado exacto, de Sasuke, lo cual hizo reír al chico chino, que usaba unas pantimedias atadas al cuello. -¿Qué se te ofrece, enano?

-¡Mi amo, el señor Tatewaki Kuno, necesita que le hagas un favor! –empezó Sasuke, algo molesto, por haber sido llamado "enano", por un desconocido. -¡Debes hacerte pasar por Ranma Saotome, hasta que se resuelvan sus problemas actuales!

-¡Debe ser muy importante, Ken! –apuntó Taro, viendo que no era una broma. -¡Vamos, amigo, hazlo ya, no debes perder tiempo!

Asintiendo, Ken se transformó en un duplicado de Ranma. Acto seguido, él y Taro se dirigieron al centro de Nerima, a ver que todo estuviera en orden.

-¿Seguro que deseas venir, Taro? –quiso saber Ken. -¡Mantener el orden, puede ser algo peligroso, y más para un chico como tú, que eres extranjero!

-¡Ken, esto se lo debo a Ranma, por haber confiado en mí, cuando la batalla contra el maestro Happosai! –respondió Taro. -¡Vamos ya, compañero!

Mientras Ranma y sus 4 prometidas, estuvieran en el lejano planeta Céfiro, el orden sería mantenido en Nerima. Kuno, increíblemente, se encargaría de eso.

De vuelta en el planeta Céfiro, Ranma iniciaba su batalla contra Caldina.

Akane, Kodachi, Shampoo y Ukyo, a cada cual más muerta del miedo, por su lado, observaban la batalla, la cual pintaba ser más seria y dura, que la librada por Ranma, contra las Amazonas de Jokuzetsu, en especial, contra Lín-Lín y Rán-Rán.

Por su parte, Ascot empezó a temer por la vida de su amiga, Caldina.

-¿Vas a dejar tus tontas bromas, sí, o no, Caldina? –preguntaba Ranma, descargando una andanada de puñetazos, sobre la chica del planeta Siceta. -¡Vamos a ver si, cuando acabe contigo, te van a quedar ganas, de andar haciendo bobadas, en especial conmigo!

-¡Amigo, vaya que eres un necio! –masculló Caldina, al tiempo que escupía, al suelo, un poco de sangre. -¡Hasta ahora, no entiendo, por cual motivo me atacas!

-¡No me vas a engañar, Caldina! –rugió Ranma, dándole un puñetazo en el estómago, seguido de otro, este en plena cara. -¡Ya sabes, el motivo de mi presencia aquí!

-¡¡¡¡¡AUXILIO, QUE ALGUIEN ME AYUDE!!!!! –gritó Caldina, ya presa de un feroz ataque, no de golpes, sino de pánico, de ese pánico, que sólo puede sentir una persona, cuando sabe que está metida en un problema serio, del cual no logra salir.

En otro punto del bosque de Céfiro, las Guerreras Mágicas, frenando en seco, escucharon aquel sonoro pedido de ayuda, y supieron a cual sitio debían dirigirse.

-¡Esa, ha sido Caldina! –dijo Lucy, aguzando el oído. -¡Vamos, chicas, por aquí!

-¡Por como gritó, debe estar en peligro! –secundó Marina. -¡No debemos perder tiempo, debemos llegar con ella, y ayudarla!

-¡Buen punto! –terció Anaís. -¡Cuando una amistad, pide ayuda, no hay que tardar!

Mientras las Guerreras Mágicas cambiaban de rumbo, y tomaban hacia donde se producía la batalla, entre Ranma y Caldina, ésta, llevada por la desesperación, recurría a una técnica desesperada: usar una ilusión, para confundir a Ranma. Concentrándose, Caldina pudo ver, en la mente de Ranma, la figura de una chica, que no era ninguna de las 4 que llegó con él. Al momento, supo quien era: esa chica, era Fujiko Godo, alumna del Instituto San Hebere, el mismo colegio al que asistía Kodachi. Con prestancia, Caldina adoptó la apariencia de Fujiko, lo cual confundió a Ranma.

-¿Ranma? –preguntaba "Fujiko", confundida. -¿Pasa algo, cariño?

-¡Fujiko! –murmuró Ranma, viendo a aquella amiga suya. -¿A qué has venido?

-¡Estás muy tenso! –dijo "Fujiko", acercándose a él. -¿Recuerdas el día, en que nos conocimos? ¿O ya lo has olvidado?

Ranma, quedándose quieto, hizo memoria. Akane, Kodachi, Shampoo y Ukyo, lo veían, y no entendían que le estaba pasando. Sólo Ascot lo sabía: Caldina usaba una ilusión, para hacer que su rival, en este caso, Ranma, recordara un momento grato de su pasado, lo cual podía ayudar a tranquilizarlo. Al menos, eso esperaba Caldina.

**A partir de aquí, se recuerda el primer encuentro entre Ranma y Fujiko... **

**Nerima, 7 meses atrás... **

Ranma quería ir al cine, pero Akane, quien se había luxado un tobillo, no pudo ir con él. Así que Ranma, quisiera o no, debió irse solo al cine. Una vez ahí, Ranma compró su entrada. Después de eso, se dirigió a la dulcería y compró un refresco y palomitas de maíz. Al volverse, chocó con una chica, y dejó caer el refresco.

-¡Vaya, que soy torpe! –exclamó la chica. -¡Te hice perder tu refresco, amigo!

-¡No se preocupe, señorita! –contestó Ranma. -¡Cayó al piso, lo cual no es malo! ¡Malo hubiera sido, de haberme caído encima a mí, o a usted!

-¡No importa! –protestó la chica, una chica de cabello negro, de largo medio, y penetrantes ojos, también negros. -¡Ven conmigo, te compraré otro!

-¿Está segura? –preguntó Ranma. -¡Yo puedo comprarlo!

-¡No podría estar tranquila, amigo mío, sabiendo que debiste gastar, más dinero, en otro refresco! –explicó la chica, sonriendo. -¡Por cierto, me llamo Fujiko Godo!

-¡Yo soy Ranma Saotome, señorita! –se presentó Ranma. -¡Encantado de conocerla!

-¿Dices que te llamas Ranma Saotome? –quiso saber Fujiko. -¡Eres el chico, que le gusta a Kodachi Kuno! ¡Ya me decía, que me parecías conocido!

-¿Cómo sabe eso? –quiso saber Ranma. -¿Usted es psíquica?

-¡No, no lo soy! –masculló Fujiko. -¡Como te dije, me llamo Fujiko Godo! ¡Integro el Grupo Estrella # 1, del Instituto San Hebere! ¿Lo conoces?

-¡Lo conozco, señorita! –respondió Ranma. -¡Usted, entonces, es compañera de grupo, de mi amiga Kayoko Miki!

"_¡Conoce a Kayoko!"_, pensó Fujiko, sorprendida. _"¡No está nada mal, es atractivo!"_

-¿Viniste solo? –inquirió Fujiko. -¡Al menos, eso parece!

-¡Iba a venir con mi prometida, Akane Tendo, pero ella se luxó un tobillo! –detalló Ranma. -¡Por eso, tuve que venir solo!

-¡Yo, también vine sola! –anunció Fujiko. -¡Ahora, tenemos compañía!

Diciendo esto, ambos entraron, juntos, al cine. Una vez adentro, disfrutaron de la película. Cuando ésta acabó, fueron a tomarse algo, y a charlar otro rato. Una hora pasó. Cuando Ranma llegó a casa, Akane lo estaba esperando, algo preocupada. Temía que, al salir del cine, se hubiera metido en líos, o en alguna batalla. Ranma la calmó.

-¡No pasó nada, Akane! –le contó, sonriente. -¡Sólo conocí a alguien, eso es todo!

-¿Ese "alguien" tiene nombre, Ranma? –preguntó Akane. -¡Vamos, dime quien es!

-¡Es una chica del Instituto San Hebere, y se llama Fujiko Godo! –explicó Ranma, con una gran calma en la voz. -¡Un día, te la presento! ¡Es muy simpática!

-¡Gracias, por tenerme confianza, Ranma! –dijo Akane, sonriendo. -¡Ven conmigo!

Ranma, obedeciendo, se acercó a Akane. Ella pasó sus brazos, por su cuello, lo atrajo hacia ella, y se besaron, largamente, en la boca. Al final, se sonrieron mutuamente...

**Aquí, termina el "flashback" del primer encuentro entre Ranma y Fujiko... **

-¡Esto no me gusta, chicas! –empezó Ukyo. -¡Ran-Chan está actuando muy raro!

-¡Es verdad, Ukyo! –asintió Akane. -¡De repente, dejó de atacar a Caldina, y se quedó quieto, como si estuviera hipnotizado!

-¡Básicamente, eso es lo que sucede! –explicó Ascot. -¡Caldina ha hipnotizado a su amigo, para hacerlo revivir un momento agradable de su pasado, y poder calmarlo!

Justo en ese momento, las Guerreras Mágicas llegaron. Al hacer su aparición, se quedaron frías de la impresión. Al parecer, Caldina había logrado controlar la situación. A las 3, les llamó la atención ver, lo extraño, que se veía Ranma.

-¿Qué le pasa a Ranma, chicas? –preguntó Lucy. -¡Parece un sonámbulo!

-¡Chica Mágica, usa ilusión! –explicó Shampoo. -¡Ranma, ya no loco!

-¿Tienes a Ranma, metido en una ilusión, Caldina? –quiso saber Marina. -¿Eso, por casualidad, no es peligroso?

-¡Mejor, sácalo de ahí, Caldina! –pidió Anaís. -¡Hablaremos con él!

Caldina (Siempre, vista por Ranma, como si fuera Fujiko), asintiendo, deshizo la ilusión. Ranma, agotado, cayó al césped, desmayado.

Al rato, Ranma volvió en sí, para verse rodeado por sus 4 prometidas (Akane, Kodachi, Shampoo y Ukyo), por las Guerreras Mágicas (Lucy, Marina y Anaís), así como por Caldina y su inseparable amigo, Ascot. Con dificultad, se levantó, dando traspiés.

-¡Mi cabeza! –se quejó Ranma. -¡Me siento, como si me hubiera bebido, yo solo, un galón de sake! ¡Todo me está dando vueltas!

**Nota: Para quienes no lo recuerden, el sake es un licor japonés, hecho a partir de arroz fermentado. Por lo general, suele beberse tibio.**

-¿Te sientes bien, Ranma? –preguntó Kodachi. -¡Nos estabas asustando!

-¡Vamos, Kodachi, déjalo respirar! –demandó Akane. -¡Ranma, no se vé bien!

-¡Lo noto algo pálido! –terció Ukyo. -¡Ran-Chan, no te dejes caer! ¡Resiste!

-¿Te sientes bien, Ranma? –preguntó Lucy, con un dejo de temor en la voz. -¡Vamos, puedes confiar en nosotras! ¡Estás con gente que, de verdad, te quiere!

-¡No me parece, Lucy, que Ranma esté bien! –dijo Marina, algo seria. -¡Es más, parece que, tarde o temprano, se reventará como un hilo, por lo más delgado!

-¡Tranquilízate, Ranma! –pidió Anaís, algo temerosa. -¡Por favor, cálmate!

"_¡Fujiko!", _pensó Ranma, entrecerrando los ojos._ "¡Es a Fujiko, a quien debo ver, apenas termine con ésta bizarra, y loca batalla! ¡Ella, en serio, es mi amiga!"_

Ranma no dijo más. Ante la mirada asombrada, de todos los presentes, se desmayó.

Tras un par de horas en ese estado, Ranma se despertó. Estaba en una habitación de Castillo de Céfiro, con sus 4 prometidas y los demás, cerca de él.

Akane, Kodachi, Shampoo y Ukyo, no sabían que sentir. ¿Debían sentirse contentas, porque Ranma había despertado, o deberían haber deseado, que siguiera desmayado? No era ningún secreto, al menos, no para ellas 4, que Ranma, desde que se inició todo ese asunto, había estado actuando, como un verdadero loco.

Shampoo era, de las 4, la que menos deseaba ver a Ranma. El recordar como se comportó él, durante su estancia en la aldea de las Amazonas de Jokuzetsu, hacía que un escalofrío, así como una ola de furia, recorriera su espina dorsal, haciéndola sentirse, como casi nunca se había sentido: asqueada y con unas náuseas indeciblemente fuertes. Gritos de dolor, llantos de chicas chinas agredidas con gran saña, huesos rotos, violencia sin justificación aparente, y un insano deseo de saber algo imposible, así como una enorme cantidad de sangre derramada, hacían que, para la curvilínea amazona china, Ranma empezara a dejar de parecer una presa suculenta, y pareciera, cada vez más, una especie de mortal alimaña venenosa, que sólo sabía causar repulsión.

El silencio reinante en la habitación, era un silencio de muerte. Ranma, incorporándose en la cama, supo que, una vez más, había llegado muy lejos. Akane, secándose un ojo, sintió una gran pena. ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no era él, Ranma Saotome, un guerrero de Estilo Libre de Artes Marciales? ¿Se justificaba, que actuara como un vulgar matón?

-¿Ranma? –preguntó Akane, preocupada. -¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Estás bien?

-¡Estoy bien, Akane! –asintió Ranma, fríamente. -¿Qué me ha pasado?

-¡Ranma, loco! –martilló Shampoo. -¡Ranma, pronto, será asesino! ¡Amazona no gusta de asesinos! ¡Amazona, furiosa con Ranma!

-¡¡¡¡¡SHAMPOO!!!!! –la callaron, al unísono, Akane y Ukyo.

-¿Podemos hablar, Ranma? –quiso saber Caldina, algo asustada. -¡Hay cosas, que debo decirte, antes de que hagas alguna locura!

Ranma, al ver a Caldina, apretó, una vez más, los dientes, así como un puño. Sin embargo, segundos después, bajó la mano, y suavizó su rostro, asintiendo.

-¡Te escucho, Caldina! –exclamó Ranma, para alivio de sus 4 prometidas. -¡Habla!

-¡Mientras estabas desmayado, Akane, Kodachi, Shampoo y Ukyo, cada cual por su lado, me contaron todo lo que pasa! –empezó Caldina. -¡Ya estoy informada, acerca de tu "doble", y de todas las locuras que has hecho, con tal de descubrir la verdad!

-¡Acertaste, Caldina! –interrumpió Ranma. -¡Hallaré al responsable, de crear a ese "doble" mío, y lo haré pagar!

-¡Si te callas, gran necio, y me dejas continuar, te diré algo muy importante! –demandó Caldina, con un tono, tan "estilo Nodoka", que Ranma, aún algo confundido, no pudo evitar obedecerla. -¡Por escuchar a tus amigas, decidí que te ayudaría a resolver esto, pero debes dejarme hablar!

-¡Nunca había visto a Caldina, así, tan seria! –murmuró Lucy, a Marina y Anaís.

-¡Estuvo impresionante! –asintió Marina. -¡Ojalá ayude a Ranma! ¡Pobre de él!

-¡Ranma no parecía, el chico que conocimos antes! –apuntó Anaís. -¡Parecía un ejecutor, un asesino, o algo por ese estilo!

-¡Chicas, dejen que Caldina prosiga, por favor! –solicitó Ascot. -¡Esto será bueno!

-¡Como te trataba de decir, Ranma, "alguien" está detrás de tu "doble", y eso es un hecho definitivo! –prosiguió Caldina. -¡Sin embargo, como podrás suponer, ese "alguien", no soy yo, y nunca lo he sido!

-¡Estás mintiendo! –masculló Ranma. -¿Por qué debería creerte, Caldina? ¿En serio habías creído, que te iba a creer cualquier excusa? ¡Dime, por que debo creerte!

-¡Porque digo la verdad! –respondió Caldina. -¿Qué ganaría, con volverte loco? ¡Dime!

-¡No sé, ya no sé que pensar! –gruñó Ranma. -¿Entonces, eso es todo?

-¡No, no es todo! –continuó Caldina. -¡Sólo te diré algo más, Ranma! ¡Todo esto que has vivido, no ha sido más que una ilusión! ¡Debes hallar una salida, o te matará!

-¿Sabes quién es el responsable, Caldina? –preguntó Ukyo. -¡Si lo sabes, dínoslo!

-¡Eso, ustedes lo sabrán, cuando sea hora! –fue todo lo que dijo Caldina, al tiempo que, sin previo aviso, dejaba caer, sobre Ranma y sus 4 prometidas, una poderosa luz blanca.

Cuando la luz blanca se disipó, Ascot y las Guerreras Mágicas, vieron que Ranma, Akane, Kodachi, Shampoo y Ukyo, ya no estaban allí. Todos vieron a Caldina.

-¿Qué pasó, Caldina? –preguntó Ascot. -¿Los mataste a todos?

-¡No, Ascot, sólo los saqué de Céfiro! –explicó Caldina. -¡La situación, no era nada buena, y algo debía hacerse al respecto! ¿Verdad, Guerreras Mágicas?

Lucy, Marina y Anaís, asintieron. Al mismo tiempo, no pudieron evitar exteriorizar preocupación, porque no sabían, en serio, que iría a hacer, ahora, Ranma Saotome.

Entretanto, en Nerima, un resplandor de luz blanca, apareció en mitad del parque, causando un poco de revuelo entre los presentes. Al desaparecer esa luz blanca, Ranma, Akane, Kodachi, Shampoo y Ukyo, aparecieron, caídos en el césped del parque.

Entre los sorprendidos presentes en el parque, estaban Ryoga, Akari, Asami, Hiroko, Moose, Kuno y Sasuke. Tras escuchar la narración, de la increíble aventura que acababan de vivir, Akari hizo un anuncio, el cual cayó como agua fría en un desierto.

-¡Mientras ustedes no estaban, llamé a Sakura Kinomoto! –contó Akari. -¡Quizás no la recuerden mucho, pero es la niña que estaba en la Torre de Tokio, cuando enfrentamos a la hechicera Kov-Ba-Ráh! ¡Ella me dijo que fueran a verla, porque, quizás, ella pueda ayudar un poco, a ver si resolvemos este confuso asunto!

-¡Ya escucharon, chicas! –afirmó Ranma, dirigiéndose a Akane, Kodachi, Shampoo y Ukyo. -¡Ya tenemos un nuevo destino! ¡Iremos a la ciudad de Tomoeda!

-¡Iremos todos! –intervino Hiroko. -¡Mientras más seamos, será mejor!

Todos aceptaron la idea de Hiroko. Toda ayuda era necesaria, y podía ser útil...

**Nota: Ranma ha decidido consultar a alguien, que podría ayudarlo. Esa persona, esa Sakura Kinomoto, la niña CardCaptor de la ciudad de Tomoeda. ¿Podrá ella, con la ayuda de Kero, y las Cartas Clow, arrojar algo de luz, en la oscurecida y confusa mente de Ranma? ¿Terminará la búsqueda, o seguirá un poco más? Esto, se verá, cuando "Ranma: ¿Vivo o muerto?", continúe, en el Episodio 8 (Crossover con "Sakura CardCaptors"), titulado "El cuerpo del delito".**


	8. El cuerpo del delito

"**Ranma ½": "Ranma: ¿Vivo o muerto?"**

**Fanfiction escrita por: Marco Antonio Carballo (**MARK6_)**. **

**Basada en los personajes creados por: Rumiko Takahashi. Todos los personajes son propiedad y Copyright © de ésta autora. El Dr. Kurimitzo Funaki, Kayoko Miki, Fujiko Godo y Madoka Narahashi son propiedad y Copyright © del autor.**

**Nota: Sakura Kinomoto, Tomoyo Daidouji, Chiharu Mihara, Rika Sasaki, Naoko Yanagisawa, Kero y Touya Kinomoto, así como Yukito Tsukishiro, Takashi Yamazaki y el Profesor Yoshiyuki Terada (Personajes que no intervienen en ésta fanfiction, y sólo son mencionados en unas conversaciones) son propiedad y Copyright © del Grupo CLAMP, autores de "Sakura Card Captors". **

**Episodio 8: "El cuerpo del delito" (Crossover con "Sakura Card Captors").**

**En este episodio, por medio de un "flashback", se presenta el inicio de la amistad entre Ranma Saotome y Kayoko Miki.**

Debido a una llamada hecha por Akari, la prometida de Ryoga, Ranma y sus 4 prometidas (Akane, Kodachi, Shampoo y Ukyo) ya tenían otra pista, para tratar de resolver el asunto del "doble" de Ranma. Para eso, debían ir a la ciudad de Tomoeda, a visitar a Sakura Kinomoto, la niña que, tiempo atrás, Akari hallara, toda golpeada, en la Torre de Tokio (Eventos de la fanfiction "El Medallón Siniestro"), y hablar con ella. Si bien, en un principio, se había aceptado la idea de Hiroko, de ir todos juntos a Tomoeda, segundos después, Akari y Asami sugirieron una contra-idea: sería lo mejor, para todos, que sólo Ranma, Akane, Kodachi, Shampoo y Ukyo, fueran a Tomoeda, junto con Sasuke, quien los llevaría en el auto de la familia Kuno. Si bien Asami y Hiroko no conocían a Sakura, decidieron que la conocerían después, en un mejor momento, y cuando todo estuviera en calma, lo cual, en Nerima, a decir verdad, y para ser sincero, no solía pasar muy seguido que digamos...

-¡Sasuke, vé a la casa, y trae el auto! –ordenó Kuno. -¡Irás con ellos, a Tomoeda!

-¡Al instante, voy y regreso, señor Tatewaki! –respondió Sasuke, poniéndose en rumbo directo, a la Mansión Kuno, la cual distaba un poco del parque.

Por fortuna para Ranma, Akane, Kodachi, Shampoo y Ukyo, Sasuke no tardó mucho. A los pocos minutos, llegó con el auto, a una sección del parque. Con rapidez, subieron a bordo. Ranma iba adelante, al lado de Sasuke, mientras que sus 4 prometidas, iban atrás.

-¡Recuerdo cuando combatí, contra esa niña, en la Torre de Tokio! –recordó Kodachi, algo pensativa. -¡Cielos, que poderosa era, aún siendo sólo una niña!

-¡Recuerdo eso, Kodachi! –secundó Ranma, volviendo la cabeza. -¡Usaba una especie de cartas mágicas, como un naipe, o algo así! ¿Verdad?

-¡Recuerdas bien, Ranma! –aceptó Kodachi. -¡Miren, chicos, ya estamos en la carretera, que lleva a Tomoeda! ¡Creo que llegaremos ahí, en pocos minutos!

Mientras tanto, en Tomoeda, Sakura Kinomoto estaba en un café, disfrutando de una tarde tranquila, junto con sus amigas de la escuela, Tomoyo Daidouji, Chiharu Mihara, Rika Sasaki y Naoko Yanagisawa.

-¡Pues sí, amigas! –decía Sakura, sonriendo. -¡Ya era hora, de salir juntas, otra vez!

-¡Es verdad, Sakura! –asintió Tomoyo, tras beber un poco de gaseosa. -¡Yo, al menos, ya extrañaba, salir con el grupo en pleno!

-¡Por dicha, el mentiroso de Yamazaki, tuvo que ir, con sus padres, a Nara! –intervino Chiharu, tranquila. -¡Apuesto que él, hubiera deseado venir, y contarnos mil mentiras!

-¡Es una pena, que el profesor Terada, tuviera que ir a ese congreso, en Nagoya! –se lamentó Rika, pensativa. -¡Me hubiera gustado, ir con él!

-¿Te sigue gustando, verdad, Rika? –preguntó Naoko, sonriendo pícaramente. -¡No te preocupes, quizás, en otro momento, si puedas ir con él, al sitio que sea!

En ese momento, un sonido muy familiar, anunció que había llegado el final de la reunión. El sonido, lo producía el teléfono celular de Sakura.

-¿Hola? –saludó Sakura. -¿Quién habla?

-¡Soy yo, monstruo! –respondió Touya, el hermano mayor de Sakura. -¡Te llamaba para avisarte que, dentro de poco, vendrán unas personas a verte!

-¡Te he dicho, hasta la saciedad, que no me llames "monstruo", hermano! –gruñó Sakura. -¿Sabes acaso, quienes son ellos?

-¡Según me dijo la persona que llamó, una señorita llamada Akari Unryuu, son unos amigos de ella, de la ciudad de Nerima! –explicó Touya. -¿Vendrás pronto a casa?

-¡Ya voy para allá! –contestó Sakura, colgando. -¡Lo siento, chicas, pero debo irme, porque surgió algo, allá, en mi casa!

Tomoyo, Chiharu, Rika y Naoko, asintiendo a lo dicho por Sakura, la dejaron ir. Según se escuchaba, parecía ser algo urgente.

Sakura no perdió tiempo. Entrando a un callejón cercano, activó la Carta "Salto", la cual le permitió, con gran celeridad, llegar a su casa. Al llegar ahí, le explicó, al sorprendido Touya, que había tomado un taxi, lo cual le permitió llegar rápido. Obviamente, Touya no se creyó, demasiado, esa explicación. Sin embargo, no dijo nada al respecto.

-¡Nos vemos, monstruo! –se despidió, tomando una chaqueta, y empezando a salir de la casa. -¡Iré a visitar a Yukito! ¡Me llamas, a su casa, por si se presenta algún problema!

"_¡Yukito!"_, pensó Sakura, sonriendo. _"¡Me gustaría mucho, poder ir, pero debo esperar, a los amigos de la señorita Akari!"_

-¡Hasta luego, hermano! –se despidió Sakura. -¡Me saludas a Yukito, por favor!

Touya, sin decir nada, asintió con la cabeza, y salió. Acto seguido, Sakura se dirigió a su habitación, donde halló a Kero, viendo la televisión, y comiendo galletas.

-¡Hola, Sakura! –saludó Kero. -¡Vaya, llegaste temprano hoy!

-¡Es que espero unas visitas, Kero! –explicó Sakura, mientras se ponía un poco de perfume. -¿Recuerdas a la señorita, que me halló desmayada, en la Torre de Tokio?

-¡Claro que la recuerdo! –respondió Kero. -¡Ella, al ponerme en tus manos, preguntó que si yo era "un extraño muñeco", lo recuerdo!

-¡Esa señorita vive en Nerima, y se llama Akari Unryuu, Kero! –continuó Sakura, mientras empezaba a retocarse el peinado. -¡Unos amigos suyos, vendrán a verme, porque tienen un problema!

-¡Veremos a ver, si podemos ayudarlos! –apuntó Kero, mientras se mesaba el mentón.

Justo en ese momento, el auto de la familia Kuno, conducido por Sasuke, y dentro del cual iban Ranma, Akane, Kodachi, Shampoo y Ukyo, iba llegando a las afueras de la ciudad de Tomoeda, la cual era bastante grande, casi tanto como Nerima.

Pasando por Tomoeda, vieron el Parque Pingüino, uno de los puntos más representativos de la ciudad, así como la Escuela Tomoeda, y el Colegio Seiyou, 2 de las principales instituciones educativas de ese lugar.

Al rato, llegaron a la casa de la familia Kinomoto. Ranma, Akane, Kodachi, Shampoo y Ukyo, bajaron del auto, mientras que Sasuke se quedó, para esperarlos, y volver con ellos a Nerima. Con algo de aprensión, llegaron hasta el timbre, el cual tocó Akane.

-¡¡¡¡¡RING, RING!!!!! (Sonido del timbre).

Sakura llegó a abrir, llevando con ella, en un bolsillo, a Kero.

-¡¡¡¡¡KOV-BA-RÁH!!!!! –exclamó Sakura, al ver a Kodachi, al tiempo que daba un paso hacia atrás, y se ponía pálida del susto, como si hubiera visto a un fantasma.

-¡Tranquila, pequeña amiga! –la tranquilizó Ranma, dándole la mano. -¡Es verdad, Kodachi fue Kov-Ba-Ráh, pero eso, ya es tiempo pasado!

-¡Mujer Loca, ahora es loca, por ella misma! –intervino Shampoo, sonriendo.

Kodachi volteó a mirar a Shampoo, "la china del demonio, que habla como una salvaje", con un rictus de odio en la cara. Al ver a Kodachi molesta, Shampoo se calló.

-¿Eres Sakura Kinomoto, niña? –preguntó Akane. -¡Somos los amigos de Akari Unryuu, y venimos de la ciudad de Nerima!

-¡Esa soy yo! –se presentó Sakura, al tiempo que mostraba a Kero. -¡Y este, es Kero!

-¡Por lo visto, ésta niña, no ha dejado al monigote ese! –graznó Kodachi, decepcionada.

-¡¡¡¡¡NO SOY UN MONIGOTE!!!!! –gritó Kero, revelando su forma de ser vivo.

-¡Miren, chicos! –dijo Ukyo, sorprendida. -¡Un muñequito que habla!

-¡No soy, ni monigote, ni muñequito! –insistió Kero, cruzado de brazos.

-¡Ustedes dirán, amigos de Nerima! –intervino Sakura. -¿Cómo los puedo ayudar?

-¿Podemos contarte todo? –quiso saber Ranma. -¡Es algo muy peliagudo!

-¡La señorita Akari, me llamó, y me pidió que los ayudara! –declaró Sakura. -¡Estoy dispuesta a ayudarlos, pero, para eso, debo saber que es lo que pasa!

-¡Te contaremos todo, Sakura! –intervino Kodachi. -¡Sabrás, hasta el mínimo detalle!

Sakura, antes de escuchar la historia, pidió permiso, fue a la cocina, preparó algo de té, y alistó algunas galletas. Al volver, sirvió el té y las galletas a sus invitados y, tras llevarle un poco de té, así como algunas galletas a Sasuke, y pasarlo adentro, se dispuso a escuchar. Presentía que, en serio, iban a contarle algo muy interesante.

Mientras esto pasaba en Tomoeda, en Nerima, Manekko Kenchan (Ken "El Camaleón"), se hacía pasar por Ranma para, así, poder mantener el orden en la ciudad.

Ken no estaba solo. Taro Pansuto ("Pantimedias Taro") lo estaba ayudando, actuando, ambos, como los defensores de Nerima, como una especie de Dúo Dinámico.

En otro punto de Nerima, Kayoko Miki, una "amiga especial" de Ranma, y que era alumna del Instituto San Hebere, observaba la ciudad, al tiempo que meditaba, sobre los hechos que, para su mala fortuna, sacudían a Nerima, desde la aparición del "doble" de Ranma. Aunque ella había visto a un chico, el cual lucía como Ranma, ella, en lo más hondo de su corazón, sabía que ese, no era Ranma, sino algún amigo, que lo suplantaba.

Mientras una intensa lluvia empezaba a caer sobre Nerima, Kayoko, pensando en Ranma, cerró sus ojos, y se transportó, al momento en que ellos, se conocieron.

**A partir de aquí, se recuerda el primer encuentro entre Ranma y Kayoko... **

**Nerima, 10 meses atrás... **

En el Instituto Furinkan, se iba a celebrar un encuentro de Gimnasia de Combate. Ranma y Akane estaban presentes, junto con Ryoga, Akari y Ukyo. En un afán de promover la amistad entre ambos colegios, el Instituto Furinkan y el Instituto San Hebere, se decidió permitir, a los alumnos de ambas instituciones, sentarse juntos, y no separados, como se hacía antes. Claro, antes, se hacía eso, por seguridad, nada más.

Los primeros 2 combates se sucedieron, provocando mil y un aplausos, ya que los asistentes, para su dicha, estaban siendo agasajados, con un espectáculo de primera categoría. En cierto momento, entraron 2 chicas al ring, para el tercer combate. La representante del Instituto Furinkan, no era nada interesante, pero la representante del Instituto San Hebere, sí que era impresionante. Ella, era Kayoko Miki.

Ranma no pudo evitar mirar a Kayoko. Su larga cabellera negra, atada en una cola de caballo, sus lindos ojos de color verde esmeralda, y su impresionante cuerpo, en el cual no cabría ni una curva más, la hacían imposible de ignorar.

Akane, sonriendo, miró a Ranma. Aunque ellos, cada día, se llevaban mejor, ella no iba a ser tan mandona, como para impedirle mirar a otra chica, ya que Ranma, era dueño de sus ojos, y podía mirar, con total libertad, todo lo que quisiera.

-¿Verdad que es bonita, Ranma? –preguntó Akane, de repente, tomando a Ranma "con la guardia baja", y haciéndolo enrojecer. -¡No te preocupes, Ranma, confío en tí!

Ryoga, Akari y Ukyo, soltaron la carcajada, al ver a Ranma, rojo de la pena. Al final, él admitió, con algo de timidez, que sí, que Kayoko era una chica muy linda.

En un momento de "impasse", Ranma decidió ir a comprar unas bebidas gaseosas, una para él, y otra para Akane. Mientras se dirigía al "stand" de refrescos, alguien lo llamó. Ranma siguió la voz que lo llamaba, sólo para hallarse, cara-a-cara, con Kayoko.

-¡Hola! –saludó Kayoko, sonriendo amablemente. -¡Me llamo Kayoko Miki!

-¡Encantado, señorita! –respondió Ranma. -¡Yo, soy Ranma Saotome!

-¿Me has llamado "señorita", a mí? –preguntó Kayoko, muerta de risa. -¡No seas tan formal, Ranma-Kun, y llámame por mi nombre, Kayoko!

-¡Está bien, Kayoko! –aceptó Ranma. -¡Me gustó tu batalla! ¡Estuviste fantástica!

La reacción de Kayoko, sorprendió a Ranma. Sin dejar de sonreír, lo cual acentuaba su belleza, Kayoko se acercó a Ranma, puso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, y lo beso, en plena boca, por un minuto y medio, que se hizo casi tan largo, como 15 minutos. Tras acabar se separaron. Kayoko, sacando de su bolso una tarjeta, se la entregó a Ranma, pasando a darle algunas indicaciones.

-¡Ahí tienes mis 3 números de teléfono, Ranma-Kun! –explicó Kayoko. -¡Uno, es el de mi casa; otro, es el de mi cuarto; el último, es el de mi teléfono celular! ¡Puedes llamarme cuando quieras, no habrá problemas!

Tras recibir una respuesta afirmativa de Ranma, Kayoko se fue. Después de eso, Ranma consiguió los refrescos, y regresó con Akane, diciéndole que había tardado, porque había mucha gente, delante del "stand" de refrescos. Ella sonrió, y le creyó.

**Aquí, termina el "flashback" del primer encuentro entre Ranma y Kayoko... **

Mientras vigilaba a Nerima, Kayoko se prometió que, en cuanto Ranma resolviera el asunto de su "doble", lo invitaría a cenar. Desde hacía tiempo, deseaba hacer eso...

De vuelta en Tomoeda, Ranma, Akane, Kodachi, Shampoo, Ukyo y Sasuke, seguían en la casa de la familia Kinomoto, con Sakura y Kero.

-¿Así que eso pasa? –preguntó Sakura. -¿Allá, en Nerima, apareció un cuerpo sin vida, igual a Ranma? ¡Eso, suena increíble!

-¡Y lo peor de todo, es que estoy cerca de perder la cordura, y de lastimar seriamente, o hasta de matar a alguien! –gruñó Ranma, frustrado. -¡Debo acabar con esto, pronto!

-¡Deseo saber algo, Sakura! –empezó Akane. -¿Hay alguna de tus cartas, que haga, que una persona, pueda ver cosas que no son reales?

-¡Esa, es la función de la Carta "Ilusión", Akane! –contestó Sakura. -¡Pero eso, me temo, que no es posible que suceda!

-¿Por qué dices eso, niña? –quiso saber Kodachi. -¿Cuál, es tu explicación lógica?

-¡La Carta "Ilusión", fue una de las primeras cartas, que capturó Sakura! –explicó Kero, adelantándose a Sakura. -¡Definitivo, lo que pasa, no es obra de una Carta Clow!

-¿Qué es Carta Clow? –inquirió Shampoo, confundida. -¡Amazona, no entiende!

-¡Las Cartas Clow, son las cartas mágicas, que Sakura, con mi ayuda, anda capturando, por toda la ciudad de Tomoeda! –detalló Kero, dándose aires de "muy importante".

-¡Parece que, no sacamos nada en claro, al venir acá! –se quejó Ukyo. -¡No sabes cuanto lo siento, Ran-Chan! ¡Me siento tan, pero tan inútil!

Ranma, en un primer momento, no respondió a lo dicho por Ukyo. Sólo se quedó sentado, mirando al suelo, como si pensara mucho, en algo determinado.

Mientras tanto, en Nerima, el Dr. Tofú volvió a llamar a su amigo, el Dr. Kurimitzo Funaki. En ésta ocasión, le pidió que se llevara, al hospital, al "doble" de Ranma. ¿El motivo? En el Hospital Central de Nerima, el "doble" de Ranma, podría ser analizado mejor, para verificar si, en efecto, ese cuerpo sin vida, era Ranma, o si había habido algún error, a la hora de analizarlo a fondo.

Antes de mandar la ambulancia, el Dr. Funaki, algo apenado, le confió al Dr. Tofú, lo agresivo que se había portado Ranma, cuando fue a buscar a Happosai (Ver Episodio 5). A decir verdad, el Dr. Funaki, le tenía miedo a Ranma.

-¡No se preocupe, Dr. Funaki! –lo tranquilizó el Dr. Tofú. -¡Usted debe entender, Ranma ha estado muy tenso, por ese cuerpo sin vida!

-¡Entiendo, Dr. Tofú! –asintió el Dr. Funaki. -¡La ambulancia, llegará dentro de poco!

Así, como lo prometió el Dr. Funaki, así pasó. La ambulancia llegó a la clínica del Dr. Tofú, y se llevó al "doble" de Ranma, como antes se llevó a Happosai, al Hospital Central de Nerima. Todo esto, fue observado por Kayoko, quien seguía vigilando la ciudad, ahora que Ranma no estaba ahí, sino en Tomoeda.

"_¡Se han llevado al "doble" de Ranma!", _pensó Kayoko, viendo la ambulancia irse, con rumbo al lejano centromédico._ "¡Ahora, hay que ver, que rumbo tomarán los acontecimientos, para ver si puedo ayudar a Ranma!"_

-¿Sabías que, no es bueno meterse, con los chicos de otras chicas, Kayoko? –se dejó oír una dulce, pero firme, voz femenina.

-¡Fujiko! –exclamó Kayoko, volteándose, y reconociendo a la dueña de la voz. -¿A qué viene eso, amiga mía? ¡Me temo, que no te entiendo!

-¡Sé que andas tras Ranma Saotome, Kayoko! –contestó Fujiko, ya seria. -¿Podrías, por favor, alejarte de él? ¡No lo puedo negar, él me gusta!

-¡Hagamos un trato, Fujiko! –propuso Kayoko, tendiéndole una mano a Fujiko. -¡En cuanto se aclare esto, iremos a ver a Ranma, y lo dejaremos escoger a él! ¡Que sea él, quien elija, a cual de nosotras prefiere! ¿Te gusta mi idea?

-¡Ahora entiendo, por que somos tan amigas! –respondió Fujiko, estrechando la mano de Kayoko. -¡Esa idea, evitará que alguna, lastime a la otra!

Tras hacer ese pacto, Fujiko y Kayoko se fueron, juntas, a patrullar la ciudad. La noche era joven, y había mucho que hacer, y ellas, trabajando juntas, lo harían bien hecho...

En Tomoeda, Ranma acababa de digerir, la noticia de que, al parecer, las cartas mágicas de Sakura, no tenían relación con su "doble". Con lentitud, se puso de pie, y caminó unos pocos pasos, alrededor de la sala. De repente, se detuvo.

-¡Sasuke! –exclamó Ranma, viendo al sirviente ninja de la familia Kuno.

-¿Sí, joven Ranma? –preguntó Sasuke, poniéndose de pie. -¿En qué puedo ayudarlo?

-¡Vamos de vuelta a Nerima, Sasuke! –ordenó Ranma, dirigiéndose a la puerta de la casa, mientras se despedía. -¡Gracias, en serio, por tratar de ayudarme, Sakura y Kero!

Sasuke, como si fuera un robot, siguió a Ranma, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Akane, Kodachi, Shampoo y Ukyo, se quedaron viéndose, como congeladas. No reaccionaron hasta que, segundos después, escucharon el motor del auto. A continuación, el auto arrancó, tomando rumbo a Nerima.

-¡Ranma se ha ido! –articuló Akane. -¡Me pregunto, que irá a hacer!

-¡La respuesta es sencilla, Akane! –respondió Kodachi. -¡No será nada bueno!

-¡Ranma, loco! –intervino Shampoo. -¡Debemos detenerlo, o Nerima, en peligro!

-¡Necesitamos volver a Nerima, chicas! –propuso Ukyo. -¡Lo malo, es que no podemos hacerlo, porque Ran-Chan se fue sin nosotras!

-¡De eso, me encargo yo! –indicó Sakura. -¡Sólo, debo hacer una llamada!

Sakura tomó el teléfono, y marcó un número. En cuanto tuvo respuesta, habló con su compañera, y mejor amiga, Tomoyo Daidouji, y le contó lo que pasaba. Tomoyo accedió a ayudar, empezando con el transporte a Nerima.

Pocos minutos después, una camioneta se estacionaba al frente de la casa de la familia Kinomoto. Sakura y Kero, seguidos por Akane, Kodachi, Shampoo y Ukyo, subieron a bordo, donde ya estaba Tomoyo. Sakura hizo las presentaciones.

-¡Tomoyo, ellas son mis amigas de la ciudad de Nerima, Akane Tendo, Kodachi Kuno, Shampoo y Ukyo Kuonji! –presentó Sakura a las chicas, con algo de prisa. -¡Chicas, ella es mi mejor amiga, Tomoyo Daidouji!

-¡Encantada, chicas! –saludó Tomoyo. -¡Las amigas de Sakura, son mis amigas!

-¡Tomoyo, debemos seguir a un auto, el cual, ya debe estar, por llegar a Nerima! –contó Sakura. -¿Puedes ver, por donde anda ese auto?

-¡Desde luego, Sakura! –dijo Tomoyo, sonriente, y activando un panel, el cual ocultaba una computadora. -¡Sólo dime, cual es ese auto, y lo localizaré!

Sakura señaló, cual era el auto. Huelga decir que Akane, Kodachi, Shampoo y Ukyo, estaban pasmadas de ver aquella computadora. ¡Parecía algo salido de las películas de la saga "Misión: Imposible", o algo parecido!

-¡El auto en cuestión, de acuerdo a los datos que tengo, entró a Nerima hace unos minutos! –describió Tomoyo, mostrando una réplica virtual de su recorrido. -¡Se dirige a una locación, ubicada cerca del Instituto Furinkan!

Akane, Kodachi, Shampoo y Ukyo, vieron la locación, que mencionaba Tomoyo, y se quedaron frías del susto, en especial Akane: ¡Ranma iba a la clínica del Dr. Tofú! Como había dicho Kodachi, no iba a ser para nada bueno.

Ranma, en efecto, llegó a las afueras de la clínica del Dr. Tofú. Tras decirle a Sasuke que lo esperara, entró. En ese momento, el Dr. Tofú tenía internada, en su clínica, a Madoka Narahashi, alumna del Instituto San Hebere, y una más, de las múltiples admiradoras de Ranma. Al ver a Ranma, Madoka sonrió, y trató de levantarse, lo cual no pudo hacer, porque tenía un tobillo luxado, producto de una mala caída.

-¡Ranma Saotome! –chilló Madoka, actuando como si hubiera visto a un deportista famoso, o a un astro de la música rock. -¿No me recuerdas? ¡Soy Madoka Narahashi!

-¡Hola, Madoka, linda! –respondió Ranma, llegándose donde estaba Madoka, y dándole un abrazo, así como un beso en la mejilla (En realidad, la besó en la comisura de la boca). -¿Está el Dr. Tofú? ¡Necesito preguntarle algo, que es muy importante!

-¡Ya viene, Ranma, cariño! –dijo Madoka, sonriéndole amablemente. -¡Anda viendo una radiografía de mi tobillo, el cual me luxé hoy!

-¡Lamento eso, Madoka! –se compadeció Ranma. -¡En cuanto pueda, te visitaré!

Apenas Ranma dijo eso, llegó el Dr. Tofú, sonriendo, y sosteniendo la radiografía de Madoka. Al parecer, por como sonreía, traía buenas noticias.

-¡Te alegrará saber esto, Madoka! –anunció el Dr. Tofú. -¡Lo que ten pasó hoy, no es nada serio! ¡Con sólo una semana de reposo ABSOLUTO, estarás como nueva!

-¡Gracias, Dr. Tofú! –exclamó Madoka. -¡Por cierto, tiene visita!

Fue, hasta ese preciso momento, cuando el Dr. Tofú, reparó en la presencia de Ranma.

-¡Hola, Ranma! –lo saludó, sonriendo. -¿En qué te puedo ayudar?

-¿Dónde está mi "doble", Dr. Tofú? –preguntó Ranma, volviendo a poner cara de mal encarado. -¡Vine a acabar con él, para poder sentirme tranquilo!

Madoka, al parecer, no sabía mucho sobre el "doble" de Ranma. Por ese motivo, Madoka guardó un prudente silencio, mientras veía que rumbo iba a tomar la cosa.

-¡No hablas en serio, Ranma! –protestó el Dr. Tofú, dejando de sonreír. -¡No puedes pretender, venir acá, sólo para hacer pedazos a alguien!

-¡Se lo preguntaré, sólo una vez más! –masculló Ranma, agarrando al joven médico por el cuello, y viéndolo, con cara de furia. -¿Dónde está mi "doble", Dr. Tofú? ¡Si sabe lo que le conviene, me dirá en cual habitación, es que lo tiene!

-¡Tu "doble", Ranma, fue llevado al Hospital Central de Nerima! –contestó el Dr. Tofú, pálido y asustado. -¡Ahí, lo van a analizar, mejor de lo que yo lo hice!

-¡¿QUÉ?! –exclamó Ranma, ya casi fuera de sí. -¡No es posible, debo hacer algo!

Sin decir más, Ranma abandonó la clínica, dejando perplejos a Madoka, y al Dr. Tofú, quienes, viéndolo actuar así, no auguraban nada bueno, ni para Ranma, ni para la ciudad de Nerima. Por el contrario, preveían nuevos y terribles problemas.

-¡Sasuke, llévame al Hospital Central de Nerima! –ordenó Ranma, entrando al auto de la familia Kuno, el cual lo había estado esperando afuera de la clínica.

-¿Se siente mal? –preguntó Sasuke. -¿Para qué debe ir al hospital?

-¡No hagas preguntas necias, y llévame allá, pronto! –demandó Ranma. -¡Es un asunto de vida o muerte, enano! ¡Obedéceme, y llévame allá, ya!

Sasuke, bastante molesto por el hecho de ser llamado "enano", obedeció. Tras arrancar el auto, puso rumbo al Hospital Central de Nerima, ubicado en el Sector Norte de la ciudad. En ese sector, vivía cerca del 75% de las alumnas del Instituto San Hebere, el colegio al cual iba su ama, Kodachi Kuno. Si la situación se ponía espesa, Sasuke ya sabía, donde podría encontrar algo de ayuda, o refuerzos, lo que fuera necesario usar. Al parecer, los rumores sobre la casi locura de Ranma, eran terriblemente ciertos, lo cual, a su parecer, hacía ver a Ranma, como una bomba de tiempo ambulante...

Mientras esto pasaba en el auto de la familia Kuno, la camioneta, procedente de Tomoeda, penetraba al perímetro de Nerima. Tomoyo, rodeada por Sakura, Kero, Akane, Kodachi, Shampoo y Ukyo, miraba, en su enorme computadora, el desplazamiento del auto de la familia Kuno. Sabían que Ranma iba dentro de ese auto y, al parecer, iba hacia otro lugar, después de haber estado en un sitio, en el cual, al parecer, no había pasado nada (La clínica del Dr. Tofú).

Un rato después, todos abrieron, desmesuradamente, los ojos, al ver el nuevo destino del auto, el cual era conducido por Sasuke, el sirviente ninja de la familia Kuno.

-¡No de nuevo! –exclamó Akane, mientras llamaba la atención de Kodachi, Shampoo y Ukyo. -¡Miren eso, chicas! ¡Ranma, otra vez, va al Hospital Central!

-¡Hay que detenerlo! –sugirió Kodachi. -¡Podría, otra vez, intentar atacar al Dr. Funaki!

Shampoo y Ukyo, sin decir nada, asintieron a lo dicho por la chica gimnasta. Sin embargo, cada una, alistó sus armas, Shampoo sus "bomboris", y Ukyo, su espátula gigante y sus mini-espátulas. Muy pronto, quizás, deberían usarlas...

Con un chirrido de frenos, el auto de la familia Kuno se estacionó, frente a la entrada principal del Hospital Central de Nerima. Ranma se bajó de un salto, y penetró al centro médico. Azuzados por una recepcionista, varios guardias trataron de detenerlo. ¡Pésima idea! Casi todos acabaron noqueados. El único que quedó consciente, terminó sentado en el suelo, apoyado en una máquina expendedora de refrescos, aullando del dolor, con un brazo roto, y un par de costillas astilladas.

-¡Trajeron a un sujeto sin vida, igual a mí! –le reclamó Ranma, en plena cara, a la asustada recepcionista. -¡Demando saber, donde lo tienen!

-¡Está en el Laboratorio Forense # 5! –contestó la recepcionista, sintiendo que la vida se le iba. -¡Lo van a diseccionar, en una hora!

Tirando a un lado a la recepcionista, Ranma se encaminó al mencionado laboratorio. El olor a desinfectante, tan normal en los hospitales, era más intenso en esa zona. Finalmente, llegó al mencionado laboratorio, y abrió la puerta de una patada, como si fuera un policía, penetrando en la guarida de un pillo.

-¡Estoy aquí, infeliz y desgraciado impostor! –rugió Ranma, al entrar al laboratorio, y ver a su "doble", acostado en una camilla. -¡He venido, para demostrar, tanto a tí, como a todos los demás, que yo, soy el único y verdadero Ranma Saotome!

**Nota: ¡Ahora sí, Ranma ha decidido actuar, aunque sea de forma extrema! ¡No sólo ha penetrado al Hospital Central de Nerima, sino que ha decidido robarse a su "doble", y llevárselo a otro sitio, para proceder a eliminarlo! ¿Podrán detenerlo Akane y los demás, o Ranma llegará a cometer una real locura? Esto, se verá, ****cuando "Ranma: ¿Vivo o muerto?", continúe, en el Episodio 9 (Al igual, que este, también, Crossover con "Sakura Card Captors") titulado "Juegos mentales". **


	9. Juegos mentales

"**Ranma ½": "Ranma: ¿Vivo o muerto?"**

**Fanfiction escrita por: Marco Antonio Carballo (**MARK6_)**. **

**Basada en los personajes creados por: Rumiko Takahashi. Todos los personajes son propiedad y Copyright © de ésta autora. Fujiko Godo, Kayoko Miki, Etsuko Doi, Hatsuyo Harugucho y Akemi Eguchi son propiedad y Copyright © del autor.**

**Nota: Sakura Kinomoto, Tomoyo Daidouji y Kero son propiedad y Copyright © del Grupo CLAMP, autores de "Sakura Card Captors".**

**Episodio 9: "Juegos mentales" (Crossover con "Sakura Card Captors").**

**Nota del autor: En este episodio, se presenta, además, una breve, y sustanciosa aparición de las chicas de "Sailor Moon", durante una parte del episodio, que se desarrolla en la ciudad de Juuban. Los personajes de "Sailor Moon", son propiedad y Copyright © de Naoko Takeuchi. **

La cosa iba de mal en peor. Ranma Saotome, desesperado, por no poder encontrar al creador de su "doble", lo cual le llevó a casi matar a Rina Inverse (Episodio 4), amenazar al Dr. Funaki del Hospital Central de Nerima (Episodio 5), hacer casi polvo a las Amazonas de Jokuzetsu (Episodio 6), darle el susto de su vida a Caldina (Episodio 7) y dejar a sus 4 prometidas botadas en Tomoeda (Episodio 8), había decidido no buscar más, y acabar con la causa de todos sus males: su "doble".

Para esto, Ranma se metió al Hospital Central y, tras malmatar a varios guardias, llegó con su "doble", al cual pensaba eliminar, con la mayor brevedad posible.

-¡De ésta, no te salva nadie, mala copia mía! –dijo Ranma, dirigiéndose a su "doble", con un rictus de furia en el rostro. -¡Contigo fuera del cuadro, la gente admitirá que yo, soy el único y verdadero Ranma Saotome!

Diciendo esto, Ranma levantó a su "doble", y se lo puso sobre su hombro izquierdo. Tras hacer esto, se dirigió a la salida. Mientras esto pasaba dentro del hospital, afuera, llegaba la camioneta, procedente de Tomoeda. Tomoyo, Sakura, Kero, Akane, Kodachi, Shampoo y Ukyo, bajaron en tropel del mencionado vehículo, y fueron al auto de la familia Kuno, donde hallaron a Sasuke, leyendo el periódico.

-¡Sasuke! –lo llamó Kodachi, quien fue la primera en llegar, a toda carrera, donde estaba él. -¿Dónde está Ranma?

-¡Señorita Kodachi! –exclamó Sasuke. -¡El joven Ranma, entró hace rato, y no ha salido! ¡Hace un momento, escuché golpes, y gritos de dolor!

-¿Entramos a buscarlo, señorita? –preguntó una guardaespaldas, dirigiéndose a Tomoyo.

-¡No creo que sea buena idea! –respondió Tomoyo. -¿Qué hacemos, Sakura?

-¡No sé lo que hará Sakura, pero yo sé, lo que YO voy a hacer! –juró Akane. -¡Voy a entrar, y lo sacaré, a punta de mazazos!

-¡Chica Violenta, no va sola! –prometió Shampoo. -¡Amazona irá, también!

Quiso el destino que, en ese momento, Ryoga y Akari, iban pasando cerca del hospital. Al pasar, vieron al grupo, discutiendo sobre que hacer, y que no hacer.

-¡Mira, Akari! –indicó Ryoga. -¡Son Akane, Kodachi, Shampoo y Ukyo!

-¡Las veo, Ryoga! –asintió Akari, mientras reconocía a Sakura. -¡Mira eso, es la niña aquella, a la que cuidé, durante la aventura en la Torre de Tokio!

Ryoga y Akari se acercaron al grupo. Tras saludar, fueron puestos al tanto, de lo que sucedía: Ranma, tras ser informado, de que su "doble" estaba en ese hospital, se había metido en el mencionado centro médico, para proceder a eliminarlo.

Dentro del hospital, reinaba el caos. Cada guardia, médico, o enfermero, que se acercaba a Ranma, terminaba noqueado, sin aire, o con algún hueso roto. Era una situación imposible de creer, pero, al mismo tiempo, muy real.

Afuera del hospital, Akane, Kodachi, Shampoo, Ukyo, Ryoga y Sakura, tomaban sus posiciones. Formaron parejas: Akane y Kodachi, Shampoo y Ukyo, Ryoga y Sakura. Cada grupo se dirigió a una de las entradas del hospital. Akane y Kodachi, entraron por la entrada principal; Shampoo y Ukyo, entraron por Emergencias Norte; Ryoga y Sakura, entraron por Emergencias Sur. Kero se quedó fuera del hospital, con Akari y Tomoyo, además del nutrido grupo de chicas guardaespaldas, que tenía ésta última.

Mientras 6 personas lo buscaban por las entradas, Ranma, siempre cargando a su "doble", se dirigía a la cocina; una vez allí, pensaba salir por la puerta trasera, la "puerta de servicio". Para su mala fortuna, la única vía de acceso a ese sitio, estaba bloqueada, por un grupo de residentes y enfermeras, que hablaban, impresionados, sobre lo que había pasado. Por otro lado, no lo habían visto, lo cual evitó un pánico masivo.

"_¡Rayos!"_, pensó Ranma, apretando los dientes. _"¡Por aquí, no podré salir! ¡Deberé buscar otra salida o, tarde o temprano, alguien tratará de detenerme!" _

Girando sobre sus pasos, Ranma se dirigió a la puerta de Emergencias Sur. En ese punto, Ryoga y Sakura vigilaban, con el fin de detener cualquier intento suyo, de llegar a cometer una locura. Por cada pasillo que Ranma pasaba, médicos y enfermeras, al verlo, se apartaban, para dejarle la vía libre.

En la entrada principal, Akane y Kodachi estaban atentas, pero no pasaba nada. Al rato, sonó el teléfono celular de Kodachi, quien lo contestó, presurosa.

-¿Sí, diga? –preguntó Kodachi.

-¡Kodachi, soy Ukyo! –le respondió Ukyo. -¡Te llamo de un teléfono público, ubicado cerca de la entrada de Emergencias Norte! ¿Han visto a Ran-Chan?

-¡Por aquí, no ha venido! –contó Kodachi. -¿Alguna idea, de dónde puede estar?

-¡Hay 2 opciones, las cuales debemos sopesar! –exclamó Ukyo. -¡La puerta trasera, o la entrada de Emergencias Sur! ¡Shampoo y yo, iremos a la puerta trasera!

-¡Entendido, Akane y yo, iremos a Emergencias Sur! -afirmó Kodachi, cortando la comunicación. Tras eso, se volvió hacia Akane.

-¡Vamos, Akane! –urgió Kodachi a Akane. -¡Debemos ir, a Emergencias Sur! ¡Ranma y su "doble", pueden estar allí!

-¡Vamos ya, Kodachi! –aceptó Akane, con un dejo de preocupación, en la voz. -¡No importa donde esté Ranma, debemos detenerlo, por su propio bien!

Mientras eso pasaba en el Hospital Central de Nerima, Kuno, en su mansión, recibía una llamada de Sasuke. Con lujo de detalles, el pequeño ninja, le informó a su amo, de la situación imperante en el centro médico. Kuno, tomando su "Bukuto" (La espada de madera que, como él, usan todos aquellos que practican el arte marcial llamado "kendo"), le dijo a Sasuke que fuera a recogerlo, y que lo llevara al hospital, para ver, en que podía ayudar, porque ese, era su deber.

Sasuke encendió el auto, y se dirigió, a toda prisa, hacia la Mansión Kuno. Una vez allí, recogió a su amo, y lo llevó, con igual prisa, de vuelta al Hospital Central de Nerima.

En ese momento, en otro punto de la ciudad, Fujiko Godo y Kayoko Miki, llegaban a una tienda, justo cuando unos ladrones, iban saliendo de ahí. Los ladrones, iban cargados con un enorme botín, en especial, gran cantidad de zapatos y uniformes deportivos. Al ver a aquellas 2 chicas, se detuvieron, asustados.

-¿Van a alguna parte? –preguntó Fujiko, sonriendo. -¿No saben que robar, no es bueno?

-¡La tienda, es propiedad de una tía mía! –contestó uno de los ladrones. -¡Palabra!

-¿Tu "tía", es un inmigrante tailandés, de apellido Bamprong? –inquirió Kayoko, irónica. -¡Ahora, por mentiroso y ladrón, vas a ver, quien es Kayoko Miki!

Kayoko, usando su cinta de gimnasia, ató las piernas del ladrón que habló, y lo derribó. El sujeto, cayendo al suelo, se llevó tal clase de golpe, que se quedó sin aire. Segundos después, quedaba noqueado, en el suelo.

-¡Quizás detuvieron a mi amigo, pero yo, me escaparé! –exclamó el segundo ladrón, lanzando su carga, contra ambas chicas. -¡Nos vemos, par de niñas tontas!

El segundo ladrón, escapando de Fujiko y Kayoko, giró en la primera esquina que pudo, sólo para retroceder, producto de un golpe, y caer, noqueado, a los pies de sus perseguidoras. Al asomarse éstas, para ver quien lo había golpeado, sonrieron. A la vuelta de la esquina, estaban sus compañeras del Grupo Estrella # 1, Etsuko Doi, Akemi Eguchi y Hatsuyo Harugucho.

-¡Buen golpe, Hatsuyo! –felicitó Etsuko, a su compañera. -¡Cayó, como una piedra!

-¡Gracias, Etsuko! –agradeció Hatsuyo. -¡Sabía que, con un golpe, lo derribaría!

-¡Vinimos a ayudarlas, chicas! –explicó Akemi. -¡De por sí, somos un equipo!

En otro punto, Ken "El Camaleón" (Siempre, haciéndose pasar por Ranma), y su compañero, "Pantimedias Taro", se las arreglaban para, a su modo, detener a otros pillos. No era una tarea fácil, pero ellos 2, lo disfrutaban en serio.

-¡En cuanto este asunto acabe, deberemos buscar a Ranma, y contarle, como hemos estado de ocupados, manteniendo el orden en la ciudad, Taro! –propuso Ken. -¡Apuesto lo que sea, a que él, nos lo agradecerá!

-¡Es verdad, Ken! –asintió Taro. -¡Le demostraremos que, para bien de Nerima, no somos un par de inútiles buscapleitos, como lo fuimos antes!

Ken asintió, a lo dicho por Taro. Sabían que, en esos días, Nerima había estado viviendo eventos muy extraños, además de que, en esos momentos, el comportamiento de Ranma no había sido muy normal; bueno, eso no era nada sorprendente, porque Nerima, para ser sincero, no era terreno fértil para lo normal, al menos, no muy seguido.

De vuelta en el Hospital Central de Nerima, Ranma, siempre cargando a su "doble", llegaba cerca de la entrada de Emergencias Sur. Al llegar allí, fue interceptado por Ryoga y Sakura. Al verlos, Ranma se notó confundido.

-¿Ryoga y Sakura? ¿Qué desean, chicos? –preguntó Ranma, extrañado. -¡Tengo quehacer, así que salgan de mi camino!

-¡No irás a ningún sitio, Ranma, o quien quiera que seas! –respondió Ryoga. -¡Ríndete por las buenas, o te haré que te rindas, por las malas!

-¡No molestes, "P-Chan"! –masculló Ranma. -¡Vete a cenar, con tu novia, Akari!

-¡Deja de llamarme "P-Chan", Ranma! –demandó Ryoga. -¡Ahora sí, te voy a matar!

-¡Espera, Ryoga! –demandó Sakura. -¡Deja que yo, maneje esto! ¡Carta "Espejo"!

Ante la sorpresa de Ranma y Ryoga, al ser activada la Carta "Espejo", apareció otro "doble" de Ranma. Sin decir nada, el nuevo "doble" de Ranma, lo retó a pelear.

-¡Enfrenta a ese "doble", Ranma, a ver que haces! –pidió Sakura, al tiempo que, con un gesto de las manos, les indicaba a Akane y Kodachi, que iban llegando, que esperaran un momento. -¡Vamos, dame gusto, déjame ver tu fuerza!

Ranma, sin decir nada, aceptó la idea de Sakura. Poniendo a su "doble" en el suelo, Ranma se lanzó, decidido, contra su otro "doble", el cual salió, cuando Sakura activó la Carta "Espejo". En ese momento, inició una muy intensa batalla, la cual acabó pronto, ya que Ranma, en pocos minutos, venció a su otro "doble", el cual se desintegró, como si fuera una nube de humo. Ranma, al ver eso, se confundió aún más. Por un muy breve momento, Ranma sintió que algo, al parecer, no estaba bien. Sin embargo, Ranma estaba tan, pero tan confundido, que no sabía que era, lo que no estaba bien.

-¡No tengo tiempo, para éstas tonterías! –gruñó Ranma, volviendo a tomar a su "doble", y tomando, una vez más, rumbo a la salida. -¡Me largo de aquí, tengo trabajo!

Entretanto, en el parque de la ciudad de Juuban, un grupo se preparaba, para mudarse...

-¿Estás segura de querer hacer esto, hija? –preguntaba el Sr. Aino, a su hija, Minako.

-¡Lo estoy, papá! –asintió Minako, sonriendo, y dándole un abrazo, muy cariñoso, a su señor padre. -¡Ya hemos cumplido con Juuban, papá! ¡Ahora, debemos irnos, cuanto antes, a Nerima! ¡Esa otra ciudad, nos necesita!

-¡Te cuidas en Nerima! –sugirió el abuelo Hino, a su nieta, Rei. -¡Dicen que Nerima, es una ciudad, donde, no todo, suele ser muy normal!

-¡Tranquilo, abuelo! –respondió Rei. -¡Y no te preocupes, no dejaré de lado, mis labores de sacerdotisa, las cuales sé, gracias a tus enseñanzas!

Otros familiares de las chicas que abordaban una camioneta, sostenían parecidos diálogos, con sus hijas y hermanas. Sólo Makoto Kino, una alta y linda chica, de larga cabellera castaño claro, miraba hacia la lejanía, con gesto ausente. Esto se debía, a un motivo muy fuerte: Makoto era huérfana. En pocas palabras, ella no tenía ningún familiar, que llegara a despedirse de ella. Eso, les dolía a las demás, en especial a Minako, quien quería mucho, a su muy alta amiga.

-¿Ya casi nos vamos, Haru-San? –inquirió Makoto, con cierta amargura en la voz, a su amiga, Haruka Tenoh, una chica de cabello corto, rubio, que era quien iba a manejar la camioneta, desde Juuban, hasta Nerima. -¡Vámonos ya de aquí, por favor, amiga mía, que siento que me ahogo! ¡Ya quiero irme, y llegar a Nerima!

-¡Tranquila, Mako-Chan, ya casi nos vamos! –contestó Haruka, tragando grueso, y asombrada, por la amargura que se denotaba en la voz de Makoto, quien, normalmente, era una chica muy tierna y dulce. -¡Démosle unos segundos a las demás, por favor!

Makoto asintió. Sumiéndose en un muy serio silencio, más propio de otra de sus amigas, Setsuna Meioh, que de ella misma, Makoto sacó un libro, y se puso a leer. Lo único que deseaba, era no ver a las demás, viviendo tiernas y sentimentales escenas de despedidas, con sus familiares. Dentro de ella misma, Makoto oró al Cielo, porque allá, en Nerima, pudiera hallar buenas amistades, las cuales, como sus compañeras, la hicieran olvidar su condición de huérfana, la cual siempre la llenaba de dolor.

Usagi, Ami, Minako, Rei, Michiru, y hasta la misma Haruka, sintieron una gran pena por Makoto. Acabando con las despedidas, las que faltaban, abordaron la camioneta, al tiempo que sus familiares se despedían, y se iban a sus casas.

En ese momento, sonó el teléfono celular de Michiru. Ella lo contestó. Quien llamaba era Setsuna. En pocos segundos, Setsuna le explicó a Michiru, el motivo de su retraso, y es que estaba en una tienda por departamentos, comprando algo de ropa que, por motivos personales, no había podido comprar antes. Además, Setsuna, con un dejo de vergüenza en la voz, le explico a Michiru que, al día siguiente, empezaban "sus días" de ese mes (Le iba a bajar su período menstrual). Por ese motivo, andaba consiguiendo unos tampones, para estar tranquila. Michiru, sonriendo, le dijo a Setsuna que no se preocupara, que le iban a dar unos minutos más. Setsuna, agradecida, se despidió.

De vuelta en Nerima, Ranma era encarado por Akane y Kodachi. Por su parte, Shampoo y Ukyo, para evitar contingencias, habían vuelto a la parte de afuera, y estaban esperando, junto con Akari, Tomoyo y Kero.

-¡Ya deja eso, Ranma, no vayas a hacer una locura! –demandó Akane. -¡Si es necesario, usaré la fuerza, con tal de detenerte!

-¡Sal de mi camino, necia y desagradable marimacho! –ordenó Ranma, ya molesto. -¡Y llévate contigo, a la loca de tu amiga!

Esto último, Ranma lo dijo, señalando a Kodachi. No hay que ser un genio, para saber que, ni a Akane le gustó ser llamada "marimacho", ni a Kodachi le gustó ser llamada "loca". Al escuchar eso, ambas dejaron ver, una muy notable molestia.

-¡Ranma Saotome, vas a pagar por ser tan ofensivo! –amenazó Kodachi, sacando sus bolos de gimnasia. -¡Prepárate, porque vas a pelear conmigo, Kodachi Kuno, "La Rosa Negra del Instituto San Hebere", y vas a recibir una paliza!

-¡No voy a recibir nada de nadie! ¿Entendido? –exclamó Ranma, alzando en vilo a su "doble", y lanzándolo, con todas sus fuerzas, contra Akane y Kodachi, derribándolas a ambas, vencidas y sin aire. -¡Me largo de este sitio, les guste o no, par de necias!

"_¡Esto no está bien!"_, pensó Akane, aterrada. _"¿Qué le pasa a Ranma? ¿Se ha vuelto loco? ¡Debo hacer algo, o lastimará, en serio, a alguien, o a él mismo!"_

-¡Ya fue suficiente, Ranma! –dijo Ryoga, plantándose frente a Ranma. -¡Deja eso, ya!

-¡Ya me colmaste la paciencia, Ryoga! –gruñó Ranma, furioso. -¡Listo o no, aquí voy!

Afuera del hospital, Shampoo y Ukyo, conversaban con Akari, Tomoyo y Kero. De repente, el sonido de una pared, al ser derribada, llamó su atención.

Al voltear la vista, observaron que el ruido provenía del sector de Emergencias Sur, y que fue producido, porque Ryoga, impulsado por un golpazo de Ranma, atravesó esa pared, ya vencido, y vapuleado, quedándose en el suelo, sin ganas de levantarse.

-¡¡¡¡¡RYOGA!!!!! –chilló Akari, asustada, al ver caído, y bastante herido, a su prometido. -¡¡¡¡¡PONTE DE PIE, RYOGA!!!!!

-¡No puedo, Akari! –fue todo lo que llegó a decir Ryoga, antes de perder el sentido.

Ranma, con el rostro desfigurado de la furia, salió del hospital, cargando a su "doble".

Al verlo, Tomoyo temió por Sakura (En realidad, Sakura, en ese momento, yacía, inconsciente, cerca de donde Ryoga había atravesado la pared; al pasar esto, ella fue alcanzada, en la base del cráneo, por un fragmento de pared).

-¡Debería detener a Ran-Chan, pero no me atrevo a atacarlo! –murmuró Ukyo, bajando su espátula gigante. -¡Ran-Chan, no hagas nada malo, por favor!

Shampoo no dijo nada. A decir verdad, después de ver tanta violencia, y tanta sangre derramada, la curvilínea amazona china, lo que menos deseaba era pelear. Sólo deseaba ver el final, de ésta terrible y traumática aventura, para ver que pasaría entre ella y Ranma. Ella deseaba saber si, en serio, Ranma iba a elegir a otra chica como su prometida, o si la iba a elegir a ella, lo cual, a decir verdad, veía como muy poco probable que llegara a suceder. Sólo quedaba esperar, a ver que sucedería.

Justo entonces, Kuno llegaba, después de que llegara, en su auto, con Sasuke. Al ver a Ranma, sacó su espada de madera. La decisión, se notaba en su cara.

-¡Alto ahí, Ranma Saotome! –ordenó Kuno. -¡Ya has causado bastante dolor!

Ranma estaba rodeado. Delante de él, estaban Kuno, Shampoo y Ukyo. Detrás de él, estaban Akane, Kodachi, y los ya recuperados Ryoga y Sakura, la niña que trató de liberarlo, en la Torre de Tokio, del dominio de Kov-Ba-Ráh, cuando ésta hechicera dominaba el cuerpo de Kodachi. A cierta distancia, observó a Akari, y a una niña desconocida (Tomoyo), con "el muñeco que Sakura usaba para hacer ventriloquía" (Kero). Ranma estaba, como metido, en una trampa.

-¡Fuera de mi camino, todos ustedes! –gritó Ranma, furioso. -¡Debo eliminar a mi "doble", para así, terminar con ésta pesadilla!

-¡Ranma, por favor, no sigas! –le rogó Akari. -¡Vas a hacer algo terrible, de seguir actuando, como lo has hecho, hasta ahora!

Ranma no respondió a ésta petición de Akari. Bajó la cabeza, y cerró, por un segundo los ojos, sólo para abrirlos de nuevo y, sin previo aviso, dejar caer, una vez más, a su "doble" al suelo. Tras eso, se llevó las manos a la cabeza y, elevando los ojos al cielo nocturno, dejó salir un rugido, que ni las peores torturas del Infierno, hubieran podido causar. Luego, aprovechando la confusión causada, se lanzó contra Kuno, dándole mil y un golpes, a una velocidad nunca antes vista.

Tras dejar a Kuno en el suelo, más vapuleado que un "puching-ball" (El saco que usan los boxeadores, para entrenar), Ranma fue a por más objetivos; en cosa de minutos, Ryoga, Shampoo y Kodachi, también yacían en el suelo, salvajemente noqueados. Akane, Ukyo y Sakura, estaban en guardia, porque, a como pintaban las cosas, ellas 3, iban a ser las siguientes.

Para su sorpresa, Ranma no las atacó. Una vez más, volvió a lanzar un rugido, como el que lanzara minutos antes. Lo que nadie sabía, ni siquiera Ranma, era que, con ese segundo rugido, algo pasó en una sala de Cuidados Intensivos.

En ese lugar, unos ojos, los cuales tenían mucho tiempo de estar cerrados, se abrieron.

Esos ojos, para desgracia de Ranma, y todos sus amigos, pertenecían al sujeto que, tiempo atrás, trató de hacer, que Ryoga y Akari, acabaran con Ranma y Akane: el maestro Happosai.

-¡Al fin, ya he despertado! –murmuró el malvado anciano. -¡Ahora, iré a por Ranma!

En las afueras del hospital, Ranma, como si fuera un sonámbulo, se acercaba a Akane, Ukyo y Sakura. Akari, Tomoyo y Kero observaban, imposibilitados para intervenir. En cosa de un par de minutos, las chicas guardaespaldas de Tomoyo, actuando por decisión propia, atacaron a Ranma. ¡Craso error! Ranma, en cosa de segundos, las venció a todas. Justo entonces, empezó a avanzar hacia Akane, Ukyo y Sakura.

-¡Nadie me detendrá! –amenazaba Ranma, furioso. -¡Destruiré a mi "doble" y, así, todos sabrán que yo, soy el único y verdadero Ranma Saotome! ¡Además, eliminaré a cualquiera que, de una forma u otra, trate de detenerme!

-¡Ranma, no lo hagas, por favor! –solicitó Akane, retrocediendo, asustada. -¡Eres un Guerrero de Estilo Libre de Artes Marciales, no un destructor, ni un asesino!

-¡Hazlo por Akane, y por mí, Ran-Chan! –complementó Ukyo, mientras se secaba los ojos, con notoria prestancia. -¡Somos tus amigas, no queremos pelear contigo!

-¡Salgan de mi camino, y salvarán sus vidas, grupo de necias! –demandó Ranma, de muy mal modo. -¡Les repito, si tratan de detenerme, no respondo de mis actos!

En ese momento, Sowun Tendo, el padre de Akane, llegaba con los padres de Ranma, Genma y Nodoka Saotome. Todos estaban muy preocupados, y más, desde que recibieron una llamada de Akari, la prometida de Ryoga, quien les contó, sin obviar ni un solo detalle, todo lo que sucedía ahí, en el Hospital Central de Nerima.

-¿Estás bien, Akane? –preguntó Sowun, preocupado. -¡Akari me llamó, y me dijo que Ranma, al parecer, estaba cerca de volverse loco!

-¡Estoy bien, papá! –respondió Akane, dándole un abrazo. -¡Me preocupa Ranma!

-¡Sucedió, lo que predije! –masculló Genma, cruzando los brazos. -¡Era inevitable!

-¿A qué te refieres, tío Genma? –quiso saber Akane. -¿Qué le pasa a Ranma?

-¡Les advertí a tí, y a las demás, Akane, que no debían presionarlo! –explicó Genma, acomodando sus lentes. -¡Ranma, ya no soporta más! ¡Debe elegir, a una única prometida, o perderá, totalmente, la razón!

-¡La verdad, temo por Ranma-Kun, Akane! –intervino Nodoka, tan preocupada como Genma. -¡No sé, si podrá ser detenido, o si llegará a la locura total!

-¡Usted sabe, señora Nodoka, que yo quiero a Ranma! –dijo Ukyo, con un dejo de preocupación en la voz. -¡Dígame, si puedo ayudarlo, de alguna manera!

-¡Si deseas ayudarlo, Ukyo, debes aceptar, si Ranma te elige, tanto como si no te elige, como su única prometida! –ordenó Nodoka. -¿Harías eso? ¡Respóndeme!

-¡Lo haría si, con eso, puedo verlo feliz! –contestó Ukyo, decidida.

"_¡Ukyo!"_, pensó Akane, turbada por la decisión de Ukyo. _"¡De veras, me sorprendes!"_

Como si pudiera leer la mente de Akane, Ukyo volteó a verla y, sonriendo con picardía, le guiñó un ojo, al tiempo que le hacía la señal del pulgar hacia arriba. Al ver esa acción de Ukyo, Akane, finalmente, comprendió algo: ¡En Ukyo, tenía una buena amiga! ¡No era cualquiera, la que renunciaba a alguien que amara, con tal de verlo feliz!

Sin que nadie se diera cuenta, Happosai se iba acercando, cada vez más, a las afueras del hospital. Los empleados, demasiado ocupados en recoger escombros, no se habían dado cuenta, de que el malvado anciano, ya no estaba en coma, ni acostado en su cama.

"_¡Ranma ya no resiste y, muy pronto, se volverá totalmente loco!"_, pensaba Happosai, muerto de la risa. _"¡Debo aprovechar la oportunidad, y liquidarlo, para que no vuelva a detenerme, nunca jamás!"_

Revisando entre sus bolsillos, Happosai encontró una bolsita, la cual, al parecer, le alegraba mucho haber encontrado. Al tiempo que miraba la bolsita, y jugueteaba con ella, una siniestra idea, llegó a su, aún, más siniestro cerebro.

-¡Con esto, Ranma perderá, totalmente, la poca cordura que le queda! –se dijo Happosai, con aires triunfalistas en la voz. -¡Estos polvos, en serio, lo acabarán, en cosa de minutos! ¡Mi hora de triunfo, se acerca!

Con rapidez de ninja, Happosai se acercó a Ranma. Se movía tan, pero tan rápido, que Akane, Ukyo, Sakura, Kero y Nodoka, no pudieron verlo, cuando llegó con Ranma y, en cosa de microsegundos, le dejó ir, en plena cara, el contenido de la bolsita, un polvo transparente, el cual hizo toser a Ranma. Sin embargo, 2 personas si llegaron a verlo, no al 100%, pero si lo vieron, un poco. Esas 2 personas eran Genma Saotome, el padre de Ranma, y su viejo amigo, de toda la vida, Sowun Tendo, el padre de Akane.

-¿Pudo ver eso, señor Saotome? –preguntó Sowun. -¡Por favor, dígame que pudo verlo!

-¡Llegué a verlo, señor Tendo! –asintió Genma. -¡Sin embargo, aunque lo ví, no lo creo!

-¡Si el maestro Happosai se levantó de su estado catatónico, no fue para hacer nada que sea bueno! –masculló Sowun, bastante sombrío y preocupado. -¡Al parecer, sigue deseando acabar a Ranma!

-¡Si empieza a molestar a Ranma, no sé que podría pasar! –conjeturó Genma, entrecerrando los ojos. -¡Ranma, en este momento, no está para maldades, de nadie!

En ese momento, Ranma, tosiendo, se dejó caer de rodillas, dejando caer a su "doble". Akane, Ukyo, Sakura, Kero y Nodoka, quienes no llegaron a ver a Happosai, se preguntaban que le estaría pasando a Ranma. Parecía estar afectado por algo, pero no tenían, en serio, ni idea, de que podría ser.

-¡Sakura, ya cumpliste aquí! –dijo Akane, sonriendo. -¡Regresa a Tomoeda! ¡Gracias!

Sakura y Kero, asintiendo, se montaron, con Tomoyo y sus chicas, en la camioneta, y pusieron rumbo a Tomoeda. Ranma, de repente, levantó los ojos, y se quedó mirando fijo, como si viera algo muy grande. Akane y Ukyo, se preguntaron que iba a seguir.

Entretanto, en el parque de la ciudad de Juuban, un grupo esperaba, cerca de una camioneta. Al parecer, la persona que faltaba, estaba más retrasada de la cuenta.

-¡Setsuna, ya se ha tardado mucho! –gruñó Rei, mirando de tanto en tanto su reloj.

-¡No seas tan gruñona, Rei-Chan! –intervino Minako. -¡Conocemos a Setsuna, y sabemos que ella, si bien es muy fría y seria, no es ninguna persona sin palabra de honor! ¡Ella prometió ir con nosotras a Nerima, y sé que nos cumplirá!

-¡Coincido con Minako! –apuntó Usagi. -¡Setsuna llegará pronto, ya lo verán!

-¿Me transformo en Sailor Uranus, y la voy a buscar, Princesa? –preguntó Haruka, sonriendo, mientras sacaba su Pluma de Transformación. -¡Sabe que soy rápida!

-¡No es necesario, Haru-San! –contestó Usagi, sonriendo. -¡Guarda tu Pluma de Transformación, y esperemos un poco! ¡Tengamos fé, en nuestra amiga!

-¡Allá viene Setsuna! –anunció Ami. -¡Esto es genial, ya podremos irnos!

Ami dijo la verdad. Setsuna llegó, algo apurada, pero se veía satisfecha.

-¡Perdón por el retraso, Princesa! –se disculpó Setsuna, inclinando la cabeza, delante de Usagi. -¡Debía esperar unos documentos, los cuales acreditan mi nombramiento, como profesora, en el Instituto Furinkan, de Nerima! ¡Ya los tengo!

-¡Bueno, estás disculpada! –respondió Usagi, siempre sonriendo. -¿Sabes algo, acerca de Mamoru y Hotaru? ¿Siempre se unirán a nosotras, allá en Nerima?

-¡Así es, lo harán! –explicó Setsuna. -¡Hotaru debe terminar su curso escolar, y Mamoru, debe finiquitar su transferencia, tanto al Instituto Furinkan, como al Hospital Central de Nerima! ¡Quizás, les tome un par de semanas, arreglar todo eso!

-¡Bueno, eso lo define todo! –exclamó Usagi, volviendo a ver a Haruka. -¡Haru-San, pon rumbo a Nerima! ¡Nuestra nueva ciudad, nos espera!

-¡Todas a bordo! –demandó Haruka, sonriendo pícaramente. -¡Nuestra siguiente parada, la ciudad de Nerima!

-¡¡¡¡¡SÍ!!!!! –gritaron todas, al unísono, mientras subían a bordo.

En cosa de segundos, la camioneta arrancó, poniendo rumbo a la ciudad de Nerima. Atrás, quedaban muchas aventuras, vividas en la ciudad de Juuban. Ahora, el futuro de las Sailor Scouts, tenía nombre, y ese nombre, era Nerima...

**Nota: Ahora sí, las Sailor Scouts, finalmente, han abandonado Juuban, y han salido, con rumbo a Nerima. Mientras tanto... ¿Qué irá a pasar con Ranma? ¿Lo vencerá Happosai? ¿Y qué es lo que está viendo Ranma, afectado por los polvos de Happosai? ****Esto, se verá, cuando "Ranma: ¿Vivo o muerto?", continúe, en el Episodio 10 (Crossover con "PatLabor", "Corrector Yui", Cazafantasmas Mikami" y "Bubblegum Crisis – Tokyo 2040") titulado "Es la realidad... ¿Real?"**


	10. ¿Es la realidad real?

"**Ranma ½": "Ranma: ¿Vivo o muerto?"**

**Fanfiction escrita por: Marco Antonio Carballo (**MARK6_)**. **

**Basada en los personajes creados por: Rumiko Takahashi. Todos los personajes son propiedad y Copyright © de ésta autora. Etsuko Doi, Akemi Eguchi, Fujiko Godo, Hatsuyo Harugucho, Kayoko Miki y Maki Fugunaga (Personaje que no habla, sólo es mencionado), son propiedad y Copyright © del autor. **

**Nota: Asuma Shinohara, Noa Izumi y "ALPHONSE" son propiedad y Copyright © de Masami Yuki, autor de "PatLabor"; Corrector Yui, Corrector Haruna y Corrector Ai son propiedad y Copyright © de Kia Asamiya, autor de "Corrector Yui"; Reiko Mikami y Tadao Yokoshima son propiedad y Copyright © de Shiina Takashi, autora de "Cazafantasmas Mikami"; Priss Asagiri, Nene Romanova, Sylia Stingray y Linna Yamazaki son propiedad y Copyright © de Hiroki Hayashi, autor de "Bubblegum Crisis –Tokyo 2040".**

**Episodio 10: "¿Es la realidad… real?" (Crossover con "PatLabor", "Corrector Yui", "Cazafantasmas Mikami" y "Bubblegum Crisis – Tokyo 2040").**

**Nota del autor: En este episodio, se presenta, además, una breve, y sustanciosa aparición de las chicas de "Sailor Moon", durante una parte del episodio, que se desarrolla entre las ciudades de Juuban y Nerima. Los personajes de "Sailor Moon", son propiedad y Copyright © de Naoko Takeuchi. Reiko Mikami y Tadao Yokoshima, personajes de "Cazafantasmas Mikami", en realidad, son Ukyo y Akane, respectivamente, vistas así por Ranma, durante una alucinación que lo afectaba. Además, durante otra alucinación, Ranma observa a sus 4 prometidas (Akane, Kodachi, Shampoo y Ukyo), como si ellas fueran, en realidad, las 4 "Knight Sabers" de "Bubblegum Crisis – Tokyo 2040" (Priss Asagiri, Sylia Stingray, Nene Romanova y Linna Yamazaki, respectivamente)**

La cordura de Ranma Saotome, estaba, cada vez, más en entredicho. Después de invadir el Hospital Central de Nerima (Episodio 8) y sacar de allí a su "doble" (Episodio 9), además de dejar noqueado a Ryoga, así como a 2 de sus prometidas (Kodachi y Shampoo), ahora, estaba siendo afectado por unos polvos que, a supervelocidad, le dejó ir en la cara, el recuperado maestro Happosai. Debido a esos polvos, ahora, Ranma miraba hacia un punto definido, atrás de donde estaban sus otras 2 prometidas (Akane y Ukyo), así como sus padres (Genma y Nodoka Saotome) y el padre de Akane (Sowun Tendo). Al parecer, Ranma estaba mirando a algo muy, muy grande.

-¿Qué es eso? –preguntaba Ranma, viendo fijo a un punto determinado. -¡Es enorme! 

"_¿Qué estará pasándole a Ranma?"_, pensaba Akane, preocupada. _"¿Será posible que, finalmente, se haya vuelto loco? ¡Si así fuera, no me sorprende, por todo lo que ha vivido, desde que inició ésta aventura, la cual, a mi parecer, no fue nada normal!"___

Lo que Ranma veía, era lo siguiente: un enorme robot, de color blanco, el cual, al parecer, era piloteado por una chica, pelirroja, de cabello corto. A los pies del enorme robot, veía a un sujeto, vestido con camisa blanca, saco y pantalón azules, zapatos negros, y un llamativo chaleco color naranja. Al parecer, ese hombre era un policía. Ranma veía que ese sujeto, mediante un "headset" que llevaba puesto, en la cabeza, hablaba con la chica, que piloteaba el enorme robot.

-¡Atención, Noa! –empezó diciendo, mientras veía fijo a Ranma. -¡Ese es el sujeto, al que se nos encomendó detener, o liquidar!

-¡Entendido, Asuma! –afirmó la chica, al lado de la cual, sobre el fuselaje del robot, se veía, escrito con letras negras, un nombre: "ALPHONSE".

Al leer ese nombre, "ALPHONSE", Ranma supuso que era el nombre del robot. Ranma no decía nada. Sólo veía "al robot", esperando su primer movimiento. Ukyo notó eso.

-¿Qué le pasa a Ran-Chan, Akane? –preguntó Ukyo, algo inquieta. -¡Parece estar en guardia, ante un enemigo, que sólo él puede ver!

-¡No sé que le pasa, Ukyo, pero no presiento nada bueno! –contestó Akane. -¡Ranma, no hagas ninguna locura! ¡Nadie te está atacando!

-¿Quién es usted, y qué clase de máquina es esa? –preguntó Ranma, viendo hacia el sitio donde, según él, estaba el enorme robot, piloteado por la chica pelirroja. -¡Además, deseo saber que hace esa cosa aquí, en Nerima!

-¡Soy la oficial Noa Izumi, de la Policía Móvil de Tokio! –se presentó la chica pelirroja, sonriendo. -¡El sujeto del "headset", es mi compañero, el oficial Asuma Shinohara, y ésta maravilla tecnológica, es mi Labor, "ALPHONSE"!

-¿Puedo saber, que buscan aquí? –insistió Ranma, curioso. -¡Tokio, está lejos de aquí!

-¡Vinimos a arrestarlo a usted, amigo! –respondió Asuma, adelantándose a la respuesta de su compañera. -¡Está arrestado, por asesinar y suplantar a Ranma Saotome!

-¡Esto, debe ser una broma pesada! –protestó Ranma, molesto. -¡Yo soy Ranma Saotome, oficial! ¡Tiene que creerme!

-¡Seguro que lo es! –respondió Asuma, despectivo. -¡Noa, encárgate de él!

-¡Al instante, Asuma! –asintió Noa, entrando en acción. -¡Muy bien, "ALPHONSE", es hora de acabar, con el enemigo!

Ranma, no pudiendo ver a su alrededor, y no pudiendo, por tanto, ver los rostros preocupados de Ukyo, Akane, Sowun, Genma y Nodoka, se lanzó, contra lo que, según él, era el poderoso Labor policial de Tokio, "ALPHONSE".

Subiendo "por un brazo de "ALPHONSE", para así, poder atacar la cabina", Ranma descargó un terrible puñetazo, seguido de una, no menos terrible, patada voladora. Ukyo, Akane, Sowun, Genma y Nodoka, seguían sus acciones, y no entendían lo que estaba sucediendo. ¿Por qué motivo, podría estar Ranma, atacando a un camión estacionado? Eso, hasta donde ellos sabían, no era costumbre, ni de Ranma, ni de nadie.

El camión que, según Ranma, era "ALPHONSE", se destruyó del golpe. Obviamente, al pasar eso, Ranma dejó de ver, tanto a la chica piloto, la oficial Noa Izumi, como a su compañero, el oficial Asuma Shinohara.

Ranma se quedó quieto, con una rodilla apoyada en el suelo, entre los restos del camión. Akane decidió acercarse a hablar con él, pero Sowun no se lo permitió.

-¡¿Qué haces, papá?! –quiso saber Akane, sorprendida, al ver esa acción de su progenitor. -¡Suéltame, debo ir con Ranma, porque él me necesita!

-¡Mejor no, Akane! –respondió Sowun, decidido. -¡Señor Saotome, explíquele a Akane, si es tan amable, lo que sucede!

-¡Lo haré con gusto, señor Tendo! –afirmó Genma, tras acomodar sus lentes. -¡Akane, hace un momento, Ranma fue atacado por el maestro Happosai, quien le dejó ir un extraño polvo en la cara! ¡Al parecer, es un polvo alucinógeno!

-¿Un alucinógeno, Genma? –preguntó Nodoka, espantada. -¿Podemos hacer algo?

-¡Sólo podemos esperar, a que se le pase el efecto! –intervino Sowun, adelantándose a la posible respuesta de Genma. -¡Sólo eso, es lo que podemos hacer!

Ranma, ahora, veía otra cosa. Se veía, a él mismo, metido en un tubo, el cual giraba, lentamente. Junto con él, estaban 3 chicas, las cuales vestían unos trajes muy extraños.

¡Los trajes de esas chicas, tenían alas en las espaldas! ¡Eran algo increíble! ¡Parecían salidas de una película de fantasía, o algo por ese estilo! ¿Eran hadas? ¡No podían ser hadas, porque, se supone, las hadas son muy pequeñas, y caben en la mano! ¿Qué eran esas extrañas chicas? Al decidirse, Ranma les preguntó quienes eran.

-¡Disculpen, chicas! –llamó Ranma, curioso, a las 3 chicas. -¿Quiénes son ustedes?

-¡Yo soy Corrector Yui! –se presentó una de las chicas, la cual tenía cabellera castaña, y ojos cafés, al tiempo que señalaba a las otras 2 chicas, las cuales trataban, sin éxito, de romper las paredes, de ese extraño tubo giratorio. -¡Ellas, joven amigo, son mis compañeras correctoras, Corrector Haruna y Corrector Ai!

-¡Oye, Yui! –la urgió Corrector Haruna, una chica pelirroja, y de ojos azules. -¡Nos vendría bien, en serio, algo de ayuda! ¿Puedes venir, por favor?

-¡Y que sea rápido! –demandó Corrector Ai, una chica de cabello negro, y ojos púrpuras, con aspecto de muy seria. -¡Me parece, que ésta, no es hora de ponerse de coqueta, y menos, con un perfecto extraño!

-¡No me estoy poniendo de coqueta, Ai! –respondió Corrector Yui, ya molesta. -¡Al parecer, este chico, también fue enviado aquí, por algún virus!

-¿Corrector? ¿Virus? –inquirió Ranma, confundido. -¿Dónde me encuentro? ¿Dónde vine a caer? ¿Estoy en un sitio, más extraño aún, que la misma Nerima?

-¡Escucha, amigo! –dijo Corrector Haruna, con un dejo de tristeza en la voz. -¡Un virus, nos encerró aquí, para irse a infectar la Red-Com! ¡Ayúdanos a salir, por favor!

-¿Le pides ayuda a ese debilucho, Corrector Haruna? –preguntó, muy seria, Corrector Ai. -¡No creo que él, tenga poderes como nosotras! ¿Cómo puede ayudar?

-¡No soy ningún debilucho! –protestó Ranma, furioso. -¡Déjenme intentarlo! ¡Si me esfuerzo, quizás logre romper este tubo, y podamos salir de aquí!

-¡Adelante, trata! –lo animó Corrector Yui, sonriendo. -¡Yo, confío en tí, amigo!

-¡Yo, también, confío en tí! –secundó Corrector Haruna, también sonriendo. -¡Vamos, haz tu mejor esfuerzo! ¡Demuestra, que no eres un debilucho!

-¡Si mis compañeras te apoyan, desconocido, yo lo haré, también! –terció Corrector Ai, esbozando una cínica sonrisa. -¡Veamos, amigo, que puedes hacer!

Tomando impulso, Ranma apuntó "a la pared del tubo". En realidad, para sorpresa de Ukyo, Akane, Sowun, Genma y Nodoka, apuntaba a la pared de un edificio cercano, el cual estaba marcado para demolición. Justo en ese momento llegaban, algo maltrechos, pero deseosos de ayudar, Akari, Ryoga, Kodachi y Shampoo. Al ser informados por Akane y Ukyo, de lo que estaba sucediendo, prefirieron mantener la distancia.

-¡Vamos ya! –gritó Ranma, decidido, al descargar un señor golpe, en contra de "la pared del tubo" (En realidad, era la pared del edificio, que estaba sentenciado para ser demolido). -¡Hay que salir, y detener al Mal!

Con un retumbo, que más bien parecía, el quejido de una bestia malherida, el edificio colapsó, levantando una espesa nube de polvo. Ranma, tomado "con la guardia baja", no pudo retroceder, y terminó tosiendo, una vez más. Oculto entre las sombras, Happosai veía divertido, el errático y bizarro accionar de Ranma, quien, le parecía, no iba a resistir mucho tiempo más, antes de resquebrajarse, tanto física, como mentalmente. Akane y Ukyo, cada cual por su lado, temieron por Ranma.

-¡¿Qué le pasa a mi cabeza?! –preguntaba Ranma, apretando los dientes, y agarrándose la cabeza. -¡¿Por qué, es que todo, se ha vuelto al revés?!

-¡Resiste, Ranma! –gritaba Akane, mientras caminaba hacia Ranma, aprovechando un descuido de Sowun. -¡Necesitas ayuda, para salir de esa ilusión!

-¡Escucha a Akane, Ran-Chan! –complementaba Ukyo, siguiendo a Akane. -¡Ven con nosotras, tus amigas! ¡Ya verás, nadie te va a hacer daño!

Ranma, caminando como un alcohólico, se apoyó en una pared. Al levantar la mirada, se puso pálido. ¡La calle entera estaba en llamas, y cubierta por una legión de cadáveres! Por supuesto, no había fuego, ni muertos, pero él veía eso, y el terror más absoluto, iba invadiendo su rostro, al tiempo que se seguía preguntando, que era lo que le estaba pasando, y si iba a tener un final, y cual iba a ser ese final.

-¡Ya es hora de terminar contigo, espectro! –se dejó escuchar, a espaldas de Ranma, una firme voz femenina. -¿Estás listo, para ser eliminado?

-¿Quién es usted, y por qué me llama "espectro", señorita? –preguntó Ranma, a una muy atractiva chica, alta, de larga cabellera roja, con un cuerpo "de escándalo", y embutida en un, muy ajustado, vestido morado. -¡Identifíquese, por favor!

-¡Mucho cuidado, espectro! –respondió un chico de cabello castaño, con cara de no muy listo, y con aspecto de desnutrido. -¡Le hablas, ni más ni menos, que a la mejor cazafantasmas del mundo, la poderosa Reiko Mikami!

-¡Gracias, Tadao, por seguir siendo el tonto que eres! –masculló Mikami, viendo de hito en hito al chico que, al parecer, era su (muy tonto) asistente. -¡Yo puedo presentarme sola, gran bobo, cretino, y entrometido!

-¡Creo que mejor me callo! –dijo Tadao Yokoshima, el asistente de Mikami, haciéndose a un lado. -¡Si me necesitas, jefa, me llamas!

-¡Lo pensaré! –gruñó Mikami, volteando la cara hacia Ranma. -¡En cuanto a este espectro, lo mandaré, adonde no moleste más!

-¡¡¡¡¡NO SOY UN ESPECTRO!!!!! –alegó Ranma, sintiendo que la razón, una vez más, se le iba a ir, por el desagüe. -¡¡¡¡¡SOY UN SER HUMANO, SÓLO ESO, Y ME LLAMO RANMA SAOTOME!!!!!

-¡No le hables así a Mikami, o te las verás conmigo! –gritó Tadao, lanzándose contra Ranma (En realidad, Ranma veía, como Mikami y Tadao, a Ukyo y Akane, respectivamente, quienes no entendían, por que Ranma estaba tan arisco con ellas).

-¡Ya no me molestes, flaco! –rugió Ranma, lanzando un puñetazo que Tadao (Akane), apenas y si pudo esquivar. -¡Déjame solo, por favor, que me voy a volver loco!

-¡Es mejor que te rindas, y me dejes ayudarte a descansar! –sugirió Mikami (Ukyo), dando un paso al frente. -¡Necesitas descansar, y hacerlo para siempre!

Ranma, llegando a este punto, no resistió más. Alzando su puño derecho, descargó un puñetazo contra la calle, la cual, como si fuera afectada por un terremoto, se partió, haciendo que tanto Mikami (Ukyo), como Tadao (Akane), salieran volando por los aires, al tiempo que se levantaba una enorme nube de polvo.

-¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAHHHHH!!!!! –se escuchó quejarse, a las 2 personas atacadas, al recibir aquel tremendo ataque. Sowun, Genma y Nodoka, no podían creer lo que veían.

-¡Mire eso, señor Saotome! –dijo Sowun, espantado. -¡Ranma se ha atrevido, a atacar a Akane! ¡Si le hace daño, nunca se lo perdonaré!

-¡No se apresure, señor Tendo! –cortó Genma, serio de verdad. -¡Usted sabe, tan bien como yo, que, ahora, Ranma no es quien suele ser! ¡Tengamos paciencia!

Tras hacer eso, Ranma se dejó caer al suelo, casi agotado, y a punto de quedar física, y mentalmente, resquebrajado. Cerca de allí, Akane y Ukyo, recibían ayuda de Kodachi y Shampoo, quienes, una vez más, se acercaban, a tratar de ayudar.

-¡No sé, que podremos hacer! –masculló Akane. -¡Ranma ya no escucha, a nada, ni a nadie! ¡Se ha vuelto muy peligroso!

-¡Debemos ir las 4! –sugirió Kodachi. -¡Quizás, así, nos escuche!

-¡Shampoo, teme a Ranma loco! –protestó Shampoo. -¡Ranma, nos puede matar!

-¡No digas eso, Shampoo! –cortó Ukyo. -¡Ran-Chan necesita apoyo, y ayuda!

-¡Vayan las 4! –las animó Nodoka. -¡Quizás, así, Ranma-Kun se calme!

Obedeciendo a la orden de Nodoka, las 4 prometidas de Ranma, se dirigieron hacia donde estaba él. A decir verdad, iban como a una guerra.

Ranma, con los ojos cerrados, y de rodillas, se preguntaba que estaba mal con su cabeza. Mientras tanto, Happosai, escondido cerca de ahí, veía divertido, lo que estaba causando. Al tiempo que lo veía, se decía, que ya faltaba poco, para "el fin de Ranma".

Akane, Kodachi, Shampoo y Ukyo, avanzaban hacia Ranma. Como si las 4, fueran una sola chica, caminaban despacio. En ese momento, Ken "El Camaleón" y "Pantimedias Taro", después de patrullar la ciudad, llegaban al sitio. Habían sido llamados por Akari, la prometida de Ryoga. Sin embargo, Genma no los dejó intervenir.

-¡No se metan, muchachos! –ordenó Genma, decidido. -¡Podrían salir lastimados!

Ken y Taro, de mala gana, obedecieron. Genma les explicó que, si alguien debía enfrentar a Ranma, eran sus 4 prometidas, pero no nadie más. Sin embargo, dijeron, de ponerse mal las cosas, se meterían, con tal de poner orden.

Mientras Ranma seguía de rodillas, preguntándose que le estaba pasando, tanto a él, como a su ciudad, Nerima, sus 4 prometidas, seguían caminando, lentamente, hacia él. En cierto momento, Ranma, aún con su cabeza, hecha un hervidero, pudo escuchar los pasos, que se acercaban a él. Volvió la cabeza, y abrió, desmesuradamente, los ojos.

Tras hacer eso, Ranma empezó a retroceder, espantado de verdad. ¿El motivo? Al parecer, él no veía a sus 4 prometidas (Akane, Kodachi, Shampoo y Ukyo), sino que veía a 4 chicas, vestidas con unos extraños robo-trajes, los cuales, las hacían ver como si ellas fueran robots; en pocas palabras, veía a sus 4 prometidas, como si fueran las "Knight Sabers" de la serie "Bubblegum Crisis – Tokyo 2040". A Akane, Ranma le veía, como si ella fuera Priss Asagiri, vestida de azul; Kodachi, era vista como si fuera Sylia Stingray, líder del grupo, vestida de plateado; Shampoo, por su parte, pasaba a ser Nene Romanova, vestida de rojo; finalmente, Ukyo era Linna Yamazaki, vestida de verde. Ahora sí, parecía que Ranma, se había enloquecido.

-¡¿Las "Knight Sabers", aquí?! –preguntó Ranma, dando un paso atrás, y cayendo, de sentonazo, en el suelo. -¡No se me acerquen, o verán quien soy yo!

-¡No digas locuras, Ranma! –contestó Akane (Priss). -¡Somos nosotras, Akane, Kodachi, Shampoo y Ukyo! ¡Deseamos ayudarte!

**Ranma escuchó: -¡Ríndete! ¡Si no te rindes, serás eliminado por mí, Priss Asagiri! **

-¡Akane dice bien, Ranma! –secundó Kodachi (Sylia). -¡Deseamos ayudarte!

**Ranma escuchó: -¡Nene, Linna, atentas! ¡Priss va a necesitar ayuda!**

-¡Amazona, preocupada por Ranma loco! –intervino Shampoo (Nene). -¡Por favor, ven a cenar ramen conmigo, y te cuidaré bien!

**Ranma escuchó: -¡He analizado a este sujeto, Sylia! ¡Es un tipo muy avanzado de "Boomer", pero creo que puede ser neutralizado! **

**Nota: En la serie "Bubblegum Crisis – Tokyo 2040", los "Boomers" son una especie de robots trabajadores. Según la serie, fueron creados por la Corporación "Genom", tras el terremoto que destruyó a Tokio en el año 2025, para reconstruir la ciudad. En cierto momento, en el año 2040, cuando la reconstruida ciudad, fue bautizada como Neo-Tokio, muchos perdían el control y, entonces, entraban en acción las "Knight Sabers", para proceder a detenerlos, destruyéndolos. **

-¡Por favor, Ran-Chan! –rogó Ukyo (Linna). -¡Déjanos ayudarte, no estás bien!

**Ranma escuchó: -¡Si me dejan hacerlo, chicas, usaré mi puño explosivo, y lo haré chatarra, con sólo un golpe bien certero!**

-¡Lo digo de nuevo! –advirtió Ranma, ya molesto. -¡Si se me acercan, no respondo! 

Las 4 prometidas de Ranma, al unísono, se detuvieron. En ese instante, Ranma tomó la iniciativa: agarrando un trozo de madera, derribó, de un certero golpe, propinado a la altura de las costillas, a Shampoo. Kodachi, Ukyo y Akane, en ese orden, siguieron la misma suerte, de la curvilínea amazona china. Sowun, Genma, Nodoka, Akari, Ryoga, Ken y Taro, no podían creer lo que veían: al parecer, Ranma, finalmente, se había desquiciado al 100%. Fue cosa de segundos, lo que Ranma necesitó para derribar a sus 4 prometidas, dejándolas en muy mal estado.

-¡Se los advertí, "Knight Sabers", que no se metieran con Ranma Saotome! –gritó Ranma, acercándose a las 4 chicas caídas. -¡Yo soy Ranma Saotome, no es él!

Al decir esto último, Ranma señaló a su "doble" el cual estaba caído cerca de ahí. Con sólo verlo, Akane, Kodachi, Shampoo y Ukyo, comprendieron cual era el motivo de la casi locura de Ranma; desde que apareció el "doble" de Ranma, este no había tenido un momento de paz. De hecho, había pasado varios días, buscando al creador de su "doble", sin éxito, y casi sin descansar. Había que acabar con esa engorrosa situación, de una buena vez por todas, y había que hacerlo de frente, sin dudar ni un segundo.

-¡Vamos por él, chicas! –ordenó Akane, tomando la iniciativa. -¡Esto, ya no puede seguir, como has estado hasta ahora!

-¡Estoy contigo, Akane! –contestó Kodachi, decidida. -¡Sólo espero, en serio, que Ranma no se enoje con nosotras, y nos deje de hablar!

-¡Mujer Loca, no engaña Amazona! –gruñó Shampoo, hablando, como decía Kodachi, "como una salvaje". -¡Mujer Loca, quiere Ranma para ella!

-¡La verdad, Shampoo, no deberías ser tan juzgadora, ni tan prejuiciada! –la atajó Ukyo, más seria que nunca. -¡Todas, sin excepción, queremos ver bien a Ran-Chan, y que este engorroso asunto, se resuelva, pero ya!

-¡Veo que ustedes 4, en serio, no se rinden fácilmente! –masculló Ranma, apretando, al máximo, dientes y puños. -¡Vamos a ver, si con esto, me dejan en paz, pero ya!

Antes de que sus padres, o alguien más, pudieran decir, o hacer algo, Ranma, otra vez, dejó caer un gran golpe en pleno suelo, haciendo una gran fisura, y haciendo que todas sus 4 prometidas, sin excepción, volaran por los aires.

-¡Debes calmarte, Ranma, muchacho! –gritó Genma, asombrado, viendo hasta donde estaba llegando su hijo. -¡Ellas son tus amigas, no tus enemigas!

-¡Haga algo, señor Saotome! –demandó Sowun, alarmado. -¡En ese estado, Ranma puede llegar, hasta a matar a alguien! ¡Se ha vuelto, me parece, un tipo muy peligroso!

-¡El señor Tendo tiene razón, Genma! –secundó Nodoka, convencida de lo que estaba a punto de decir. -¡Ranma-Kun no escucha razones! ¡Hay que detenerlo!

Tras decir esto, Nodoka empezó a desenfundar, con lentitud, su siempre presente katana. Sin embargo, no pudo usarla, ya que Genma, decidido, le detuvo la mano.

**Nota: Una katana es una espada japonesa. De hecho, es el tipo de espada, más popular en Japón. Suele ser muy filosa, y usarse, dentro de una funda negra. **

-¡Espera, No-Chan! –pidió Genma, muy seguro de sí mismo. -¡No tomemos una decisión apresurada, por favor! ¡Esperemos, a ver que hará Ranma!

-¡Por como se comporta Ranma, me parece que llegará a lastimar seriamente, o hasta a matar, a alguien! –intervino Sowun, siempre alarmado. -¡Deténgalo, señor Saotome!

-¡Miren, algo le pasa a Ranma-Kun! –señaló Nodoka, apuntando hacia donde estaba Ranma, cayendo, una vez más, de rodillas, y con la mirada perdida. -¡Se ha detenido!

En efecto, como Nodoka decía, Ranma se había detenido. De rodillas en el suelo, con la mirada fija, como ido, y totalmente confundido, por su reciente modo de actuar, Ranma parecía estar librando, en su interior, una batalla, aún más terrible, que todas las que había librado él, hasta ese momento.

Cerca de ahí, las muy vapuleadas Akane, Kodachi, Shampoo y Ukyo, a como podían, trataban de ponerse de pie. Finalmente, y tras mucho tratar, pudieron hacerlo. Las prometidas de Ranma, sacudidas por sus repetidos ataques, parecían más, sobrevivientes de una guerra, que cualquier otra cosa.

-¿Ya se habrá cansado? –preguntó Akane, con lentitud. -¡No resistiré otro ataque!

Kodachi abrió la boca, para responder, y cayó desmayada. Entonces, Happosai salió, de entre las sombras. Sowun y Genma lo vieron, no creyendo aún, que estuviera vivo.

-¡Anciano malo, hizo Ranma loco! –dijo Shampoo, limpiando su cara ensangrentada.

-¿Todo esto, fue obra suya, maestro? –preguntó Genma, bastante molesto. -¡Responda!

-¡Yo creo, que nos merecemos una explicación, maestro! –secundó Sowun. -¿Nos la puede dar, por favor? ¡Debemos saber, que está pasando aquí!

-¡Finalmente, Ranma va a pagar, por todas las veces, que se interpuso, en el camino de mis planes, para dominar ésta dichosa ciudad! –anunció Happosai, a guisa de explicación. -¡Ahora, Nerima será MI ciudad, y Ranma no me molestará más!

-¡Usted, señor Happosai, es tan sólo un hombre malo, siempre lo ha sido, y siempre lo será! –masculló Nodoka, molesta. -¡Ranma-Kun, sólo hacía lo correcto y, tarde o temprano, se recuperará, y lo detendrá, una vez más!

-¡Tu esposa, siempre es una molestia, Genma! –se quejó Happosai, viendo fijo a Nodoka, a quien, ni de broma, lograba intimidar. -¡Dile que me deje en paz, PERO YA!

Genma no obedeció esa orden. Al parecer, él ya se estaba cansando, de las repetidas maldades de su maestro, y no lo iba a apoyar más. Sowun, era un hecho, pensaba igual que viejo amigo y, también, guardó silencio, ante la petición de Happosai.

En otro punto de Nerima, las chicas del Grupo Estrella # 1 del Instituto San Hebere (Etsuko Doi, Akemi Eguchi, Fujiko Godo, Hatsuyo Harugucho y Kayoko Miki), tras detener a toda suerte de pillos y ladrones, se tomaban un descanso.

De repente, el teléfono celular de Etsuko, sonó. Cuando ella lo respondió, recibió una noticia que no le gustó para nada: la persona que la llamaba, Maki Fugunaga, líder del Grupo Estrella # 2, le informó sobre lo que pasaba con Ranma, ya que ella observó mucho de lo sucedido, en una transmisión de la televisión.

-¡Akemi, Fujiko, Hatsuyo, Kayoko, vamos ya, en el acto, a las afueras del Hospital Central! –ordenó Etsuko, tras cortar la comunicación con Maki. -¡Ranma Saotome nos necesita, y debemos ayudarlo, porque somos sus amigas!

Akemi, Fujiko, Hatsuyo y Kayoko, obedeciendo a la orden de Etsuko, la siguieron, tomando rumbo directo, hacia el Hospital Central de Nerima. Llegaron en pocos minutos, porque todas, a decir verdad, eran chicas muy rápidas y ágiles. Sin embargo, al llegar ahí, decidieron esperar, junto con Ken y Taro, a quienes Sowun y Genma no les permitieron intervenir, para evitar problemas.

Por decisión unánime, decidieron esperar, a ver que sucedía. Akari y Ryoga, quienes estaban cerca, las pusieron al tanto de lo sucedido. Fujiko y Kayoko, cada cual por su lado, temieron por Ranma. En ese momento, decidieron esperar, y ser "la última línea de defensa", por si Ranma, de nuevo, perdía el control de sus capacidades. Esperaban no tener que atacarlo, porque, a decir verdad, ninguna de ellas, deseaba hacer eso.

Entretanto, en la carretera Juuban-Nerima, una camioneta, llena de chicas, avanzaba despacio, como para que sus 8 ocupantes, pudieran charlar sobre sus planes futuros.

-¡Esto es genial! –decía Michiru, con la cabeza apoyada, en uno de los hombros de Haruka. -¡Con sólo ir, a una nueva ciudad, me siento renovada al 100%!

-¡Creo, que ya has hablado por todas nosotras, linda! –respondió Haruka, conduciendo feliz. -¡Después de tantas batallas, merecíamos un cambio! ¿No lo cree, Princesa?

-¡Es verdad, Haruka y Michiru! –asintió Usagi, sonriendo. -¡Sólo les voy a pedir un favor, y es que, en Nerima, no pasen llamándome "Princesa", porque debemos mantener, en secreto, nuestras identidades como Sailor Scouts! ¿Entendido?

Haruka y Michiru asintieron. La verdad, a veces ellas 2, olvidaban la discreción.

-¡Yo, ya deseo llegar! –exclamó Minako, viendo hacia la lejanía. -¡Algo me dice, que Nerima, será algo aún más interesante, que Juuban!

-¡No lo niego, me dolió terminar con Nicholas, pero, el muy necio, no quería que me viniera con ustedes! –contó Rei, seria como nunca. -¡Así, que tuve que dejarlo!

-¡Sugiero que, en cuanto tengamos un poco de tiempo, de estar en Nerima, lo llames, Rei-Chan! –sugirió Ami, mientras leía un libro, una novela. -¡Nicholas te quiere mucho, y no se merece algo así!

-¡Muy bien dicho, Ami-Chan! –complementó Makoto, apagando su "walkman". -¡No hay que hacernos, de fama de rudas y malcriadas!

"_¡Pues yo, la verdad, espero que nos vaya bien en Nerima!"_, pensaba Setsuna, para tratar de no pensar que, al día siguiente, iba a empezar "sus días" de ese mes. _"¡La verdad, no suelo demostrarlo, pero me muero de las ganas, de empezar a dar clases! ¡Me han hablado, muy bien, de ese colegio, el Instituto Furinkan! ¡Vamos a ver, de verdad, que tan bueno es, y que aventuras nos esperan ahí, en Nerima!"_

La camioneta seguía avanzando. De seguir así, llegarían a Nerima, en menos de 3 horas, apenas a tiempo, para irse a dormir, y descansar un poco, para iniciar una nueva vida, dentro de sólo 2 días. Era un hecho, las chicas esperaban, con ansia, iniciar ese nuevo curso lectivo, y conocer nuevos y maravillosos amigos.

¡Cuidado, Nerima, las Sailor Scouts van en camino!

Una cosa es verdad: con las Sailor Scouts en Nerima, nada será igual, claro que no...

**Nota: "Ranma: ¿Vivo o muerto?", se acerca a su final. ¿Cómo acabará, la venidera batalla, entre Ranma y Happosai? ¿Cómo acabará Ranma? ¿Quedará normal, o quedará loco? Por otro lado, las Sailor Scouts, cada vez más, se acercan a Nerima, dejando entrever, el inicio de una larga, y muy emocionante, serie de nuevas aventuras. Esto, se verá, cuando "Ranma: ¿Vivo o muerto?", finalice, en el Episodio 11, titulado "¡Happosai siempre pierde!"**


	11. ¡Happosai siempre pierde!

"**Ranma ½": "Ranma: ¿Vivo o muerto?"**

**Fanfiction escrita por: Marco Antonio Carballo (**MARK6_)**.**

**Basada en los personajes creados por: Rumiko Takahashi. Todos los personajes son propiedad y Copyright © de ésta autora. Etsuko Doi, Akemi Eguchi, Fujiko Godo, Hatsuyo Harugucho y Kayoko Miki son propiedad y Copyright © del autor.**

**Episodio 11: "¡Happosai siempre pierde!"**

**Nota del autor: En este episodio, se presenta, además, una breve, y sustanciosa aparición de las chicas de "Sailor Moon", durante una parte del episodio, que se desarrolla en la ciudad de Nerima. Los personajes de "Sailor Moon", son propiedad y Copyright © de Naoko Takeuchi. **

Viendo a Ranma casi fuera de sí, Happosai se acercó, sintiéndose un ganador. Ranma ni lo había visto aún, ocupado como estaba, en vapulear a sus 4 prometidas (Akane, Kodachi, Shampoo y Ukyo). Sowun y Genma, ya cansados de las maldades de Happosai, decidieron no dirigirle la palabra.

-¿Qué se siente, Ranma, estar vencido, y totalmente acabado? –preguntó Happosai, con gran sorna. -¡Parece que ésta vez, no podrás vencerme!

-¡Maestro Happosai! –gruñó Ranma, apretando, una vez más, dientes y puños. -¡Así, que usted pudo recuperarse, de la "casi-lobotomía" que le hizo Cologne!("¡Pánico en Nerima!", Golpe Final). ¿Por qué, no se quedó frío, para siempre?

-¡Mucho cuidado, con lo que dices, muchacho! –amenazó Happosai. -¡El que puede terminar frío, hoy y aquí, puede ser otro!

Ranma no respondió, a esa bravata. Lentamente, se puso de pie. Tras eso, se dirigió al sitio donde Akane, Kodachi, Shampoo y Ukyo, yacían noqueadas. Con gentileza y lentitud, reanimó a Akane y a Ukyo. Una vez que, ambas, estuvieron de pie, les pidió que llevaran, a un sitio seguro, a Kodachi y a Shampoo.

-¡Mantengan la distancia, Akane y Ukyo y, si Kodachi y Shampoo se despiertan, no les permitan intervenir! –ordenó Ranma, seguro de lo que decía. -¡Esto, será peligroso!

"_¡Ranma!"_, pensó Akane, bastante preocupada.

"_¡Ran-Chan!"_, pensó Ukyo, tan preocupada como Akane.

-¡Muy bien, llegó la hora de la verdad! –murmuró Ranma, alzando la cabeza.

-¿A qué te refieres, Ranma? –quiso saber Happosai. -¡No te entiendo!

-¡Me refiero, anciano del demonio, a que, finalmente, lo haré pagar, por todas, y cada una, de sus múltiples maldades! –gruñó Ranma, aferrando a Happosai por el cuello. -¡Y vaya que, ésta vez, llegó lejos, creando, no sé como, un duplicado mío!

-¿Te refieres a él? –inquirió Happosai, señalando al "doble" de Ranma... ¡Justo cuando este, ante la sorpresa general, abría los ojos, y se ponía de pie!

-¡Aléjate del maestro Happosai, IMPOSTOR! –ordenó el "doble" de Ranma, ya completamente de pie, mientras caminaba, hacia el verdadero Ranma.

Ranma no podía creer eso. Era, como estarse viendo, en un espejo. O peor aún, como estar frente a un hermano gemelo, recientemente encontrado. Sólo había una diferencia: el "doble" de Ranma, a diferencia de él, tenía una, muy notoria, expresión de maldad pura, dibujada en el rostro. Daba miedo, el sólo verlo.

-¡No voy a perder con alguien que, si bien se parece a mí, es maldad pura! –exclamó Ranma, apretando los puños. -¡Ahora sí, es hora de terminar con esto!

Pasando del dicho al hecho, Ranma se lanzó contra su "doble", dando inicio a una nueva batalla, la última, de donde se sabría si, en definitiva, Ranma vencería, o perdería, de forma definitiva, la compostura.

Akane y Ukyo, eran las espectadoras más cercanas de la batalla. Kodachi y Shampoo seguían desmayadas. Para poder seguir la batalla, Akane les pidió a Ken "El Camaleón", y a "Pantimedias Taro", que cuidaran de Kodachi y Shampoo. Las amigas de Kodachi, todas al unísono, tomaron posiciones de batalla, pero sin intervenir.

-¡Atención, chicas! –ordenó Etsuko, a sus compañeras del Grupo Estrella # 1 del Instituto San Hebere (Akemi, Fujiko, Hatsuyo y Kayoko). -¡Ranma puede necesitar ayuda, así que estén listas, para intervenir, cuando sea necesario!

-¡Si Ranma necesita a alguien, esa seré yo! –dijo Fujiko, mientras se acariciaba, muy sensualmente, los costados. -¡Yo le gusto, lo sé!

-¡Yo también le gusto, amiga mía! –intervino Kayoko, mientras se acomodaba, no menos sensualmente, el cabello. -¡Nunca olvides que, además, estoy yo!

-¡Sugiero que, en la medida de lo posible, lo compartan! –sugirió Akemi, muerta de la risa. -¡Recuerden que, ante todo, ambas son amigas!

-¡Si no se cuidan, yo me meto al juego! –amenazó Hatsuyo, sonriendo. -¡De por sí, Ranma es un chico, muy bien parecido!

-¡Seriedad, señoritas! –demandó Etsuko, decidida, a sus "tropas". -¡Ahora, estamos ocupadas, con una batalla, la cual puede ser mortal, para sus intereses! ¡Atentas!

En ese instante, Kodachi y Shampoo se despertaron. Con ojos incrédulos, vieron una visión irreal: ¡Una batalla, entre 2 Ranmas! Ambas, en serio, creyeron que seguían desmayadas, y viviendo una pesadilla. Ukyo debió llegar, y contarles que estaban despiertas, y que lo que estaban viendo, estaba sucediendo de verdad.

-¿Cuál es el verdadero Ranma, Ukyo? –preguntó Kodachi, asombrada. -¡No puedo distinguir, cual de ellos, es el verdadero, y cual, el "doble"!

-¡Apuesto, que pensabas atacar al "doble" de Ran-Chan, Kodachi! –apuntó Ukyo, convencida del plan de la chica gimnasta. -¡Pensaba igual, pero no pude hacerlo!

-¡Hay que esperar, chicas! –pidió Akane, dubitativa. -¡No sabemos quien es quien, y podríamos lastimar, al verdadero Ranma!

-¡Chica Violenta, no manda Amazona! –respondió Shampoo, al tiempo que, sabrá Dios de donde, sacaba sus famosos "bomboris", y se lanzaba hacia el sitio de la batalla. -¡Yo, hallaré Ranma, y lo tendré conmigo!

-¡¡¡¡¡NNNNNOOOOO!!!!! –gritaron Akane, Kodachi y Ukyo, al unísono, cuando vieron lo que hacía Shampoo. Para su mala suerte, la guerrera china, no las escuchó.

-¿Qué fue eso, un grito múltiple? –se preguntó Ranma, mientras detenía un ataque de su "doble", quien, para su sorpresa, estaba, cada vez, más fuerte. -¡¿Qué haces, Shampoo?!

-¿GRAH? –gruñó el "doble" de Ranma, haciendo un sonido que, por un segundo, hizo recordar al Golem de Magia Negra, En-Sabahn-Hur, quien les proporcionó, a todos, una gran batalla en la Torre de Tokio (Ver la fanfiction "El Medallón Siniestro").

-¡Amazona, salvar Ranma! –gritó Shampoo, saltando hacia el Ranma que gruñía, más como una bestia salvaje, que como un ser humano. -¡Muere, impostor!

-¡¡¡¡¡GRAH!!!!! –volvió a rugir el "doble" de Ranma, dejando a este, y rechazando el ataque de Shampoo, dándole un enorme puñetazo. -¡¡¡¡¡GRAH!!!!!

Shampoo, que ya estaba en el aire, no pudo esquivar el golpe. Salió disparada hacia atrás, y atravesó el escaparate, de una tienda cercana. Ahí quedó, ya sin aire.

-¡Eres un maldito! –masculló Ranma, viendo aquella acción. -¡Prepárate, voy por tí!

Una nueva batalla inició. Ranma atacaba a su "doble", con todo lo que tenía, pero poco daño le hacía. En realidad, la batalla se veía muy equilibrada. Akane, Kodachi y Ukyo, se acercaron a ayudar, a la derribada Shampoo, al tiempo que le llamaban la atención, por lo impulsiva y tonta, que acababa de ser, al atacar sola.

-¡Chica Violenta, Mujer Loca, y Chica Bonita de la Espátula, dejar Amazona en paz, o verán Amazona enojada! –amenazó Shampoo, molesta. -¡Amazona defiende Ranma, que es de Amazona! ¡Déjenme ya, en serio, o no respondo!

-¡Mejor dejemos a ésta tipa sola, Akane y Ukyo, y volvamos con Ranma! –propuso Kodachi, ya seria. -¡Creo que él, si nos necesita!

-¡Nunca creí decir esto, Kodachi, pero coincido contigo! –respondió Akane, también, bastante seria. -¡Voy contigo! ¿Vienes, Ukyo?

-¡Enseguida, Akane! –contestó Ukyo, al tiempo que veía, fijo, a Shampoo. -¡Ya sabes, Shampoo, una sola de tus jugarretas, y sabrás quien es, en realidad, Ukyo Kuonji!

Shampoo no respondió a ésta parrafada de Ukyo. Cruzando los brazos, volteó la cara, con gesto de molestia. Para su mala fortuna, se convencía de algo: Ranma iba a elegir prometida, y no iba a ser ella, ni iba a ser Kodachi. La cosa, estaba entre Akane y Ukyo.

"_¡Chicas odiosas! ¡Debí eliminarlas, cuando pude hacerlo!"_, pensó Shampoo, seria, mientras se mordía los labios, y se secaba un ojo. _"¡Finalmente, he perdido a Ranma, pero juro que él, me las pagará!"_

Ranma seguía combatiendo contra su "doble", el cual, para su desencanto, no daba señales de pensar rendirse. Por el contrario, parecía estarse haciendo, a cada minuto que pasaba, más y más fuerte, lo cual, a Ranma, no le gustaba para nada.

Sin embargo, ese día, le deparaba una sorpresa más a Ranma. Cuando menos lo esperaba, Akane, Kodachi y Ukyo, se metieron entre él y su "doble". Al meterse ellas 3, la pelea se detuvo, quedando ambos contendientes, a la expectativa.

-¡Muy bien, es hora de terminar con ésta burda tontería! –anunció Akane, viendo a un Ranma, así como al otro. -¡Kodachi, Ukyo, estén atentas!

-¡Bien, Akane! –asintió Kodachi, sonriendo. -¡Ya es hora de saber, quien es el verdadero Ranma, y quien es el falso!

-¡De eso, me encargo yo! –juró Ukyo, tomando la iniciativa. -¡Ranma, supón que el maestro Happosai, decide hacer otra de sus maldades! ¿Qué harías?

-¡Yo, lo dejaría actuar! -respondió, rápido como un disparo, uno de los Ranmas. -¡El maestro Happosai, se merece todo el respeto!

-¡Sabes que yo, siempre que pueda, lo detendré, Ukyo! –contestó, con igual rapidez, el otro de los Ranmas. -¡Al igual que Akane y Kodachi, sabes que ESA, es la verdad!

-¡Ya se descubrió todo! –dijo Akane, señalando al Ranma, que había respondido de primero. -¡Kodachi, Ukyo, vengan, y encarguémonos de él! ¡Este, es el falso Ranma!

-¡Gran tonto! –gritó Happosai, quien, hasta entonces, seguía, con gran atención, las incidencias de la batalla, junto con Sowun, Genma, Nodoka, Akari, Ryoga, Etsuko, Akemi, Fujiko, Hatsuyo y Kayoko. -¡Mejor, te hubieras quedado gruñendo!

-¡Sólo señala el punto, Akane, y lo golpearé justo ahí! –prometió Kodachi, sacando sus bolos de gimnasia. -¡Ya este tipo, me tiene cansada, por casi enloquecer a Ranma!

-¡Ya somos 2, Kodachi! –secundó Ukyo, levantando su espátula gigante. -¡Chicas, vamos a darle, mientras Ran-Chan, se encarga de ese malvado anciano!

-¡Es todo suyo, chicas! –alegó Ranma, volviendo a ver a Happosai. -¡Usted y yo, anciano, tenemos cuentas por saldar!

-¡Vamos a ver, quien es quien, Ranma! –exclamó Happosai, empezando a lanzar, una tras otra, una enorme cantidad de sus famosas bombas.

Ranma, como si recuperara, de un solo golpe, todas sus fuerzas, se lanzó contra Happosai, mientras esquivaba, con renovada agilidad, una andanada de bombas, las cuales hacía que la calle, realmente, pareciera un volcán en erupción.

Ranma esquivaba la gran mayoría de las bombas, pero algunas, las cuales no lograba esquivar, las rechazaba a patadas, como si fueran bolas de fútbol. Para su mala fortuna, algunos de sus "remates", salían sin mucha dirección (¡Al parecer, Oliver Atom, Steve Hyuga y Tom Mizaki, entre otros, hubieran sido de gran ayuda ahí!), e iban a dar cerca de donde estaban, quienes seguían las incidencias de la batalla.

Akemi fue derribada por una explosión, y llevada a un sitio seguro por Kayoko. Algo parecido hizo, a continuación, Hatsuyo, al ver caída a Fujiko. Etsuko, impotente, urgía a sus chicas a retroceder, lo cual no le gustaba hacer.

-¡Guarden su distancia, chicas! –ordenó Etsuko, viendo la batalla. -¡Al parecer, este no es un buen momento, para intervenir!

-¡Etsuko, Akemi y Fujiko están inconscientes! –informó Hatsuyo, tras revisar a sus 2 compañeras. -¡Kayoko y yo, las llevaremos al hospital!

-¡Eso, no será necesario! –contestó Akemi, abriendo los ojos. -¡Yo, estoy bien!

-¡Lo mismo, digo yo! –secundó Fujiko, tratando de levantarse. -¡Sólo estamos un poco agitadas, no es para tanto!

-¡Ranma y ese anciano, de seguir así, se van a matar! –murmuró Kayoko, mientras se secaba los ojos. -¡No podemos permitir eso!

Sowun, Genma y Nodoka, a como pudieron, pusieron a buen resguardo a Akari, Ryoga, Ken y Taro, en especial, a estos 3 últimos, cuando quisieron meterse a la batalla.

-¡Es mejor no intervenir, chicos! –sugirió Genma, con gesto pensativo. -¡Ranma debe enfrentar ésta batalla, él solo, y ganarla, a como pueda!

-¡Espero que sepa lo que hace, señor Saotome! –masculló Sowun, preocupado. -¡Akane, no puede casarse, ni de broma, con un prometido muerto!

-¡Tranquilícese, señor Tendo! –lo atajó Nodoka, sonriendo a medias. -¡No sé por que, pero presiento que, ésta vez, el tonto de mi marido, puede tener un plan de respaldo!

Genma no respondió, a lo dicho por su esposa. Sólo se limitó a asentir, lentamente, con un leve movimiento de cabeza. Por primera vez en muchos años, tenía plena confianza en Ranma, y sabía que ganaría. ¿El motivo? En ésta ocasión, Ranma no enfrentaba a un rival de gran ego (Como Kuno), a un torpe (Como Moose), o a alguien muy impulsivo (Como Ryoga). No. En ésta ocasión, Ranma enfrentaba a un rival peligroso.

"_¡Happosai ya me tiene harto!"_, pensaba Ranma, mientras esquivaba más y más bombas. _"¿De dónde sacará tantas bombas? ¡Pareciera, que las sacara, de la nada!" _

-¿No piensas rendirte, muchacho necio? –preguntaba Happosai, sorprendido por la gran resistencia que, ahora, demostraba Ranma. -¡Otro, ya se hubiera dado por vencido!

-¡Nunca me rendiré, Happosai! –gritó Ranma. -¡Rendirme, no es una opción!

Mientras tanto, en la carretera Juuban-Nerima, un embotellamiento se producía...

-¡Con esto no contaba! –gruñó Haruka, mientras rechinaba los dientes. -¡En la televisión, no dijeron nada de un embotellamiento!

-¡Debes tener paciencia, Haru-San! –contestó Michiru, mientras se pintaba, con delicadeza, las uñas. -¡Es algo normal, no seas tan impaciente!

-¡Michiru tiene razón, Haruka! –secundó Usagi, sonriendo. -¡Ten paciencia, ya verás que, muy pronto, llegaremos a Nerima!

-¡Entendido, "Cabeza de Bombón", ya capté la idea! –dijo Haruka, sonriendo. -¡Creo que es verdad eso! ¡Un embotellamiento, pasa cuando uno, menos lo espera!

-¡Por mientras estamos aquí, navegaré en la Internet! –exclamó Ami, sacando su "laptop", y procediendo a activarla. -¡Me avisan, cuando podamos seguir, chicas!

-¡Yo, voy a leer un poco! –anunció Rei, sacando un ejemplar del manga de "InuYasha", y abriéndolo. -¿Qué van a hacer ustedes, Minako y Makoto?

Rei, al preguntar eso, volteó la cara, hacia donde estaban Minako y Makoto, sólo para llevarse una sorpresa. Minako y Makoto, estaban profundamente dormidas. La cabeza de Minako, descansaba sobre el hombro derecho de Makoto, mientras que ésta, a su vez, apoyaba su cabeza, sobre la de su amiga. Al verlas, Rei sonrió, y empezó a leer.

Setsuna, por su parte, miraba con aire ausente la lejanía. Estaba sumida en sus pensamientos. ¿Qué tal sería defender a una ciudad, como es Nerima, que tenía fama de ser un sitio, donde lo raro, lo extraño y lo poco usual, le ganaban, casi siempre, a la normalidad? ¿No se habrían precipitado Haruka y Michiru, al elegir a Nerima, como la nueva ciudad, que debía ser defendida por ellas, las poderosas Sailor Scouts?

Tras exhalar un tenue suspiro, Setsuna se inclinó hacia su bolso de mano y, tras abrirlo, sacó un libro, un manga que le recomendaron, "Angelic Layer", del grupo CLAMP. Con lentitud, empezó a leer, sonriendo al hacerlo.

Algunos minutos después, un policía indicó que podían avanzar. Ami apagó su "laptop", y Rei y Setsuna guardaron sus libros, al tiempo que Minako y Makoto seguían bien dormidas, lo cual les hacía mucha gracia, a todas las demás.

La camioneta se acercaba, con lentitud, a la magnífica Mansión de la Colina, llamada así, por estar ubicada en una colina, desde la cual, se dominaba toda la extensión de la ciudad de Nerima. Era como la Mansión Wayne, la casa de Bruce Wayne (Batman), la cual no estaba en Ciudad Gótica, sino en sus afueras, en un sitio alto, desde donde se dominaba, al 100%, toda Ciudad Gótica. Para las Sailor Scouts, eso era excelente, porque, así, podrían vigilar bien su nueva ciudad. Si bien ellas tenían algo que Batman no tenía, como eran sus poderes, eso no era óbice para confiarse. Por el contrario, debían estar muy alertas, ya que no sabía que iban a hallar en Nerima. Por ejemplo, no sabían si Nerima tenía defensores, o no. Eso, había que averiguarlo. Si los tenía, habría que ver que tan buenos eran; si no los tenía, habría que poner orden, a como fuera...

Akane, Kodachi y Ukyo, como si las 3, fueran una sola chica, seguían enfrentando al "doble" de Ranma, el cual, como ellas pudieron constatar, estaba más y más fuerte, a cada minuto que pasaba. Sin embargo, él no podía con ellas, ya que él, era maldad pura, y ellas, eran 3 defensoras del bien. Por eso, el curso de la batalla, tarde o temprano, iba a tomar el rumbo más lógico, si bien, en Nerima, la lógica no valía mucho...

-¡No sé ustedes, Kodachi y Ukyo, pero ésta batalla, ya me tiene harta! –dijo Akane, esquivando un ataque del "doble" de Ranma. -¡Hay que terminarla, pero ya!

-¡Deja que yo me encargue, Akane! –contestó Kodachi, mientras guardaba sus bolos, y sacaba su cinta. -¡Ukyo, busca algo, con lo que podamos golpear, a este majadero!

Mientras Ukyo, tras asentir, se dedicaba a buscar algo, lo bastante fuerte, para poder vencer al "doble" de Ranma, Kodachi, ante la mirada de Akane, lanzó su cinta sobre el enemigo, atándolo firmemente. El "doble" de Ranma, rugiendo como animal enjaulado, trataba de soltarse, pero no lo lograba.

Shampoo, sentada cerca de allí, mantenía la cabeza baja. La amazona china, estaba convencida de que, para ella, todo había terminado. Ranma, al parecer, ya no sentía nada por ella. Sin embargo, no debía dejar las cosas así. ¿Debería hablar con él?

Shampoo seguía embebida en sus pensamientos, cuando unas manos se posaron sobre sus hombros. Eran su bisabuela, Cologne, y Moose.

-¿Ahora, te rindes sin pelear, Shampoo, muchacha? –preguntó Cologne, seria como nunca. -¡No acepto eso, sabes que no!

"_¡Vamos, Shampoo, deja ya a Ranma Saotome, y vete conmigo, de regreso a China!"_, pensaba Moose, viéndola fijo. _"¡No libres una batalla perdida, por favor!" _

-¡No sé que hacer, bisabuela! –respondió Shampoo a Cologne. -¡Al parecer, Ranma no quiere nada conmigo! ¡Además, recuerda que señora Nodoka, no me acepta, como prometida, porque, según ella, mis motivos son egoístas, como motivos de Mujer Loca!

-¡Entonces, vas a dejar, que esas 3, así no más, te ganen a Ranma! –graznó Cologne, decepcionada. -¡Shampoo, en cuanto esto acabe, agarra a Ranma, y no lo dejes ir!

-¡Lo haré, pero sé que no será buena idea! –asintió Shampoo, viendo hacia el lugar, donde se libraban las 2 batallas (Ranma enfrentaba a Happosai, mientras que Akane, Kodachi y Ukyo, peleaban contra el "doble" de Ranma). Las 2 batallas, a no dudarlo, estaban bien cerca de terminar o, al menos, eso parecía.

Buscando, Ukyo halló un cable eléctrico, el cual dejaba salir muchas chispas.

-¡Con esto, venceremos a esa copia de Ran-Chan! -murmuró Ukyo, decidida. -¡Ran-Chan, Akane, Kodachi, por acá! ¡Tengo una idea!

Ranma, Akane y Kodachi, al unísono, escucharon la llamada de Ukyo, y asintieron. Poniendo sus fuerzas en la batalla, guiaron a sus enemigos, hacia donde estaba Ukyo.

-¡Ya va siendo hora, de terminar, tanto con ésta batalla, como con ésta insensata aventura! –exclamó Ranma, viendo fijo a Happosai. -¡Maestro, prepárese para perder!

-¡Nunca me vencerás de nuevo, Ranma! –desafió Happosai, sacando una nueva bomba, la cual era más grande que las anteriores. -¡Hoy, el perdedor, será Ranma Saotome!

-¡No lo creo, anciano mañoso! –afirmó Ranma, inmovilizando a Happosai, al tiempo que volvía a ver, con prestancia, hacia donde su "doble", imposibilitado de poder resistir los ataques conjuntos de Akane y Kodachi, retrocedía, justo hacia donde estaba Ukyo, sosteniendo, decidida, el cable eléctrico. -¡Que tenga buen viaje, de vuelta a su estado catatónico, justo como estaba antes!

Happosai, pelando tamaños ojos, comprendió, algo tarde, lo que le iba a pasar. Trató de escapar, pero no pudo. Ranma, dándole una sola patada, digna de algún jugador de la Selección Nacional de Japón, tal como Oliver Atom, Steve Hyuga o Tom Mizaki, lo lanzó contra su "doble", justo cuando este, al quedar cerca de Ukyo, recibió una gran descarga eléctrica, de cerca de 100.000 voltios, en el pecho.

Al hacer contacto con el "doble" de Ranma, Happosai quedó pegado a este, espalda con espalda. Ukyo, siendo puesta a salvo por Kodachi, quien la ató, por la cintura con su cinta de gimnasia, soltó el cable. Sowun, Genma, Nodoka, Akari, Ryoga, Etsuko, Akemi, Fujiko, Hatsuyo y Kayoko, cada cual por su lado, no creían lo que veían. Al ser envuelto por aquel poderoso arco voltaico, Happosai y el "doble" de Ranma, ante sus asombrados ojos, se iban fusionando, lentamente, hasta que el "doble" de Ranma desapareció, como si fuera un fantasma exorcizado, quedando sólo Happosai, nuevamente, en estado catatónico. Al desaparecer el arco voltaico, todos irrumpieron en una sola ovación. Una aventura muy bizarra, complicada, y peligrosa, acababa de terminar. Ranma, exhausto, se dejó caer al suelo. Akane, Kodachi y Ukyo, lo rodearon. Sin embargo, faltaba algo más. Algo 100% inesperado, para muchos.

-¡Ranma! –gritó Shampoo, metiéndose entre Akane, Kodachi y Ukyo, y abrazando a Ranma. -¡Ya todo terminó, y podrás casarte conmigo!

-¡Suéltame, Shampoo! –ordenó Ranma, con tal fuerza, que Shampoo, asustada, lo obedeció sin decir nada. -¡Ya vete de aquí, no quiero volver a verte! ¡Ahora sí, vuelve a llamarme "Ranma loco", o a darme una cachetada, y verás quien es Ranma Saotome!

-¿Ranma, estás enojado conmigo? –preguntó Shampoo, poniéndose de pie.

"_¡No lo hagas, Ranma!"_, pensó Cologne, previendo lo que se iba a producir.

-¡Sal de mi vida, Shampoo! –dijo Ranma, muy serio. -¡No quiero verte más!

Al escuchar aquello, Shampoo no dijo más. Sólo giró sobre sus talones, y salió corriendo calle abajo, llorando sin recato alguno. Cologne y Moose, tras ver fijo a Ranma, la siguieron. Akane, Kodachi y Ukyo, sólo menearon sus cabezas, pensando en que Ranma, aún en ese momento, seguía siendo algo excesivo. Etsuko, Akemi, Fujiko, Hatsuyo y Kayoko, ayudaron a Ranma, a poder volver a su casa, la casa de la familia Tendo. Entre las 5, se iban turnando para ayudarlo, porque Ranma seguía exhausto.

Mientras tanto, la camioneta, en al cual viajaban casi todas las Sailor Scouts, llegaba a la Mansión de la Colina. Haruka, contenta, frenó el vehículo.

-¡Despierten, bellas durmientes! –dijo Rei, sonriendo, mientras despertaba a Minako y Makoto, quienes durmieron la mayor parte del viaje desde Juuban, su antigua ciudad.

-¡Ya llegamos, Mako-Chan! –exclamó Minako, terminando de despertar a Makoto. -¡Es genial, ésta mansión se siente excelente!

-¡Iré a la cocina, a preparar algo de comer! –anunció Makoto, asintiendo. -¡Creo que es hora de tener, en serio, una buena cena de bienvenida!

-¡Vamos a desempacar, por mientras Makoto prepara la comida! –sugirió Usagi, mientras sacaba una de sus valijas. -¡Luego, cenaremos todas juntas, como las grandes amigas que somos! ¿Aceptan, chicas?

-¿De verdad hicimos bien en traer, con nosotras, acá, a Nerima, a las tontas de las Inners, linda? –preguntó Haruka, en voz baja, a Michiru. -¡Debimos venir solas!

-¡Haru-San, no seas gruñona! –respondió Michiru, sonriendo dulcemente. -¡Claro que hicimos bien, en traerlas! ¡Son nuestras amigas, y compañeras!

Haruka, declarándose vencida, sonrió, y asintió con la cabeza. Aunque ella trataba de "tontas" y de "inútiles" a las Inner Scouts (Ami, Minako, Rei y Makoto), ella las quería mucho, y siempre trataba, a como podía, de protegerlas. De hecho, tenía un modo muy llamativo, de proteger, a aquellos, a quienes quería. Michiru lo sabía, y la entendía.

-¡Iré a mi habitación, a descansar un poco, por mientras la cena está lista! –dijo Setsuna, caminando hacia la entrada. -¿Cuál es mi habitación, Haruka y Michiru?

-¡Es la habitación número 4! –contestó Haruka, dándole, a Setsuna, un juego de llaves, cada una identificada, con el nombre de un lugar de la mansión. -¡En esa habitación, estarás junto con Hotaru! ¿Te parece bien?

-¡Claro! –afirmó Setsuna, viendo las llaves. -¡Supongo que ustedes estarán juntas, así como Ami con Rei, y Minako con Makoto!

-¡Así es, Setsuna! –dijo Michiru, sonriendo. -¡Y, por supuesto, la Pareja Imperial, irá junta, en la habitación número 1! ¡Ami y Rei, van en la habitación número 2, mientras que Minako y Makoto, estarán en la habitación número 3!

-¡Michiru y yo, finalmente, tenemos la habitación número 5! –finalizó Haruka, sonriendo pícaramente. -¡Entremos, que debemos desempacar, y alistar todo!

Obedeciendo a lo dicho por Haruka, las Sailor Scouts entraron a su nueva casa, la Mansión de la Colina. Nuevas y geniales aventuras se avecinaban, y ellas, como niñas con muñecas nuevas, deseaban entrar pronto, de verdad, "en acción". Mientras las Sailor Scouts desempacaban, iban charlando sobre su nueva ciudad, la gente que iban a conocer, y las aventuras que iban a vivir. Era un nuevo comienzo... Una nueva vida...

Al día siguiente, a la hora de la cena, en la casa Tendo, faltó alguien. Ranma.

-¿Dónde estará metido Ranma? –preguntó Akane, extrañada. -¡Ese, con lo tragón que es, nunca se pierde la cena! ¿Sabes dónde está, tía Nodoka?

-¡No, Akane, no lo sé! –contestó Nodoka, tras beber un poco de té verde. -¿Kasumi? ¿Ranma te dijo, si iba a salir, o algo así?

-¡Hace como una hora, Ranma se comió un sándwich, y se bebió un refresco y, tras eso, salió! –explicó Kasumi, tras beber, ella también, un poco de té verde. -¡Se fue al cine!

Mientras Sowun y Genma, tras terminar de cenar, se iban a jugar shogi, Nabiki se iba a su habitación, a leer un buen libro. Akane y Nodoka, mientras tanto, ayudaban a Kasumi a lavar, los platos y los vasos. En eso, iban a tener trabajo, para un buen rato.

Como dijera Kasumi, Ranma se había ido al cine. Lo que, ni siquiera Kasumi sabía, era que Ranma, no iba a estar solo en el cine. En las afueras del cine, se encontró con alguien muy especial para él. Era una chica, de larga cabellera negra, atada en una hermosa cola de caballo, que vestía un ajustado vestido corto, negro, el cual resaltaba sus increíbles curvas. Al ver a la chica, Ranma sonrió. La chica, le devolvió la sonrisa.

-¡Hola, Ranma-Kun! –saludó la chica, acercándose a Ranma, y besándolo. -¡Gracias por recordar tu promesa, y salir conmigo!

-¿Para qué son los amigos, Kayoko? –preguntó Ranma, sonriéndole. -¡Durante lo que pasé con mi "doble", siempre conté con tu apoyo! ¡Gracias, amiga mía!

Aunque no eran más que amigos, Ranma y Kayoko se acercaron, se abrazaron, y se dieron un beso. Una vez finalizado, se separaron, muy contentos.

-¡Ven, Kayoko! –pidió Ranma, jalando a Kayoko, hacia la dulcería del cine. -¡Compraré algunas golosinas, para disfrutar, mientras vemos la película!

-¡Genial, Ranma! –asintió Kayoko, contenta. -¡Después, iremos a cenar! ¡Yo invito!

-¡Como quieras! –dijo Ranma, mientras compraba algunas golosinas, así como un par de refrescos. -¡Así, aprovecharemos para charlar un rato, amiga mía!

-¡Entremos, Ranma! –pidió Kayoko, sonriendo. -¡La película, ya va a empezar!

Asintiendo, Ranma tomó de una mano a Kayoko, y entraron juntos al cine. La noche era joven. En la estación del tren-bala, 3 personas abordaban uno, cuyo destino era Tokio...

**Nota: Así termina "Ranma: ¿Vivo o muerto?", así como "La Trilogía Iniciática", la cual inició en "El Medallón Siniestro", y prosiguió en "¡Pánico en Nerima!"; ahora, inicia una nueva saga, la cual traerá momentos graciosos, serios, y hasta dramáticos. Es la Serie # 1 de Ranma y Sailor Moon. ¡Las Sailor Scouts han llegado a Nerima, lo cual dará inicio, a una nueva serie de aventuras! El inicio de esa serie, se dará en la fanfiction "Las nuevas compañeras de colegio". **


End file.
